


Мой ясный луч в кромешной тьме

by fandom_StarWars_2019 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom_StarWars_2019
Summary: С момента смерти Люка Скайуокера прошло почти десять лет, с тех пор, как он перестал являться Рей, — почти пять. За это время Первый Порядок был побеждён, мир и спокойствие в галактике начали восстанавливаться, а Рей создала собственный Орден. Однако смерть мастера по-прежнему тяготит её, и когда в древних руинах она видит знакомый силуэт, то незамедлительно пускается в погоню





	Мой ясный луч в кромешной тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Cмерти персонажей, происходившие и не происходившие в каноне, мультивёрс!АУ, специфические фаноны, ООС прямо по курсу, много ангста

0

— Я проверю, не беспокойся, — Рей поднялась с места, притягивая к себе световой меч.

— Спасибо.

Кеннер кивнул ей и, развернувшись, пошёл в свою келью. Или уже не в свою — в последнее время они особенно часто медитировали вместе с Фай’Шенн, может, даже уже и связь в Силе успели сформировать. Рей не лезла в их отношения, равно как в чьи угодно отношения в Ордене. Два десятка вполне взрослых разумных, некоторые из которых были старше её, а некоторые самостоятельно, почти без её помощи, вернулись с Тёмной стороны. Каждый вёл по меньшей мере двух падаванов, как и она. Рассказывать им про то, как плохо сказывались привязанности на адептах Силы, Рей не собиралась. Она не затем отказывалась от титула мастера, чтобы поучать кого-то или проповедовать правильный путь.

Энакину проповедовали, Люку проповедовали, Кайло — тогда ещё Бену Соло — проповедовали, ей самой проповедовали, а толку никакого не вышло. Все они в конце концов или едва успевали набрести на свой собственный путь к Силе, или сдавались Тёмной стороне. Если принимать в расчёт гипотезу о том, что Тёмная сторона вообще существовала. В этом Рей с каждым днём сомневалась всё сильнее.

Слишком уж удобна была концепция вселенской искушающей силы для оправдания собственных злодеяний, слишком легко исключала личную вину того, кто их творил.

Ей самой много раз хотелось обратиться к вечной мантре «во мне была могущественна Тёмная сторона». Нет, это никуда не годилось. Она несла ответственность за всё, что совершила, совершает и ещё совершит. И за хорошее, и за плохое.

Перехватив меч поудобнее, Рей двинулась к комнате Храма, о которой ей за последние два дня рассказали семь падаванов. Она отправила туда Кеннера, своего самого одарённого последователя, чтобы он разобрался, рассказывали они байки или же действительно столкнулись с чем-то необъяснимым.

Когда они только начинали это путешествие, она считала, что чудеса в Галактике давно закончились, а падаваны, одарённые дети-сироты, которых она с последователями подбирала, просто многое выдумывали. Потом, когда её саму чуть не подчинили, заставив бросаться с мечом на всех вокруг, она стала более осторожно относиться к их предупреждениям. Однако смотреть на неё по-прежнему они не стали.

Она превратилась в их глазах во взрослую, которая тоже может совершать ошибки и не верить в очевидное. Что самое страшное, и в своих глазах тоже. Рей перестала быть героем, у которого всегда есть право на ошибку, искупление или исправление. Теперь на неё свалилось бремя наставника, который за каждый промах платил или своей кровью, или страданиями подопечных.

Если бы не Кеннер, она бы тогда погубила весь Орден. Он успел почувствовать перемены в ней и вмешаться. Наверное, использовал свои таланты в Силе. В какой-то из древних книг говорилось, что в некоторых семействах кореллианских джедаев рождались те, кто особенно хорошо разбирался в чужом сознании.

Кеннера она нашла на Кореллии. Он работал на местную службу безопасности, помогая поддерживать спокойствие на планете ещё со времён Хоснианской Республики. О том, как сохранил должность при Первом Порядке, всегда умалчивал. Рей не спрашивала. Он достаточно искренне желал помогать всем вокруг, чтобы она не могла усомниться в его свете. Убедить Кеннера улететь с планеты стоило Рей огромных усилий. Лишь когда она продемонстрировала, что вокруг ситуация с порядком была гораздо хуже, показав голозаписи из самых разных частей галактики, он сдался. Из-за этого они стали гораздо чаще делать остановки в оживлённых секторах, далеко от тайных знаний, к которым она надеялась привести свой Орден, но Рей не жалела. Ради Кеннера она была готова идти и на такое.

Воздалось сторицей: он действительно спас её, когда существо Тёмной стороны едва не свело её с ума на одной из безымянных планет, встретившихся им на пути. Он сберёг весь Орден.

Тогда они стали особенно близки. Рей даже спала с ним некоторое время — наверное, почти две недели. Потом как-то незаметно для обоих они разошлись: объединивший их стресс прошёл, и они всё чаще ночевали раздельно. На Кеннера обратила внимание Фай’Шенн, и Рей без колебаний уступила. Она не любила Кеннера. Им было хорошо вместе, пусть недолго, и этого хватило обоим. Привязаться к нему Рей так и не успела.

Рей разучилась привязываться уже очень давно. Последнего человека, к которому она привязалась, она похоронила через год после великого сражения, положившего конец войне между Первым Порядком и Сопротивлением. Финна убили штурмовики — одни из немногих уцелевших — мстившие всем, кто перешёл на сторону противника. Рей так и не смогла их найти. Только отдала последний долг другу и единственному человеку, которого, быть может, когда-то любила.

После этого она окончательно стала джедаем, отказавшись от всех привязанностей, основав Орден и пустившись в путешествие по галактике.

Сколько уже прошло с тех пор времени? Она потеряла счёт. Как далеко они улетели от Ядра? Она потеряла счёт. Только продолжала вести их от Храма к Храму.

В этот раз они добрались до пустынной, красной, давно заброшенной планеты с каменными гробницами. В древности она как будто много раз переходила из рук в руки — от джедаев к ситхам и обратно. Сила здесь запутывала сама себя, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что падаваны с их неиссякаемым любопытством всё-таки ухитрились найти что-то особенно опасное.

Рей даже не знала, что именно. Кто-то рассказывал про загадочных существ с красной кожей. Кто-то описывал то ли Кайло Рена, то ли древнего ситха, на которого тот был невероятно похож. Кто-то вообще утверждал, что видел её саму в старости. Рей даже посмотрелась в тёмный экран датапада, но оттуда на неё взглянуло знакомое лицо. Ей по-прежнему было почти тридцать. На описания падаванов она ещё никак не походила.

Кеннер утверждал, что если им кто-то противостоял, то этот кто-то не пытался воздействовать на сознание.

И всё же воздействовал. Рей столкнулась с по-настоящему опасным противником, которому рисковала проиграть не из-за собственной безалаберности, а из-за того, что ей просто не хватало сил и опыта, чтобы сражаться с ним.

Каждый раз, когда происходило такое, она понимала, что никогда не примет ранг мастера. До самого смертного одра, когда Сила придёт и заберёт её себе, открывая все тайны мироздания. Пока этого не случится, Рей будет продолжать обучение.

Она шла по тёмному и мрачному коридору пещеры, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Когда-то здесь могли жить даже крупные хищники, но сейчас её шаги раздавались в пустоте. Кроме Силы, бесконечно сталкивавшей тьму и свет и Ордена, на мили и мили вокруг не было ничего живого.

С тех самых пор, как Рей ещё совсем несмышлёным подростком шла по «Старкиллеру», она не испытывала этого ощущения. Страха, вытеснявшего даже азарт.

Вдох-выдох. Бояться ей сейчас не стоило. Джедай не ведал страха, ибо страх вёл к Тёмной стороне. А ещё она подала бы плохой пример остальным. На это она точно права не имела.

Ступая по прямой, шаг за шагом, Рей медленно двигалась над пропастью, разделявшей участок пещеры, в котором они остановились, и тот её тоннель, где падаваны наткнулись на опасность.

Рей тихо рассмеялась.

Идти здесь было весело. Она будто снова попала в звёздные разрушители на Джакку, когда ещё не стала ни джедаем, ни учеником, когда не знала забот и мечтала только о том, чтобы вернуться к родителям поскорее. Когда ничего ещё не случилось, и она не была недоучкой — главой Ордена недоучек.

Спрыгнув наконец на относительно широкую поверхность, она ещё раз перехватила световой меч, положив палец на кнопку включения, и двинулась вперёд медленнее, увереннее и тише. Пригнулась, готовясь к броску или отражению атаки в любой момент.

Кеннер говорил, что чувствовал здесь мощный источник Силы, изменивший свою природу. Ему тоже было видение — девушка-джедай, шедшая сквозь иллюзии потерянных времён. Однако серьёзной опасности он не почувствовал. Всего лишь порекомендовал Рей, чьи навыки поиска сквозь Силу весь Орден считал лучшими, проверить это место самой.

Никогда бы он не признался, что его что-то напугало. Однако Рей чувствовала в нём непривычные эмоции. Он не знал, что именно нашёл. И это незнание его сильно насторожило. Настолько, что Рей отправилась проверять, что именно здесь происходило, незамедлительно.

Она хотела обратиться к кому-то более мудрому, более опытному, чем она сама. К учителям древности, к Кайло Рену, к его рыцарям, да хоть к Сноуку. Что-то происходило, и она не понимала, что именно. Даже предположить не могла. Она никогда раньше не сталкивалась с подобным.

Огромная железная дверь с грохотом отворилась, и Рей вошла внутрь. Её окружали стены жёлтого и серого цветов. Звук шагов в тишине бил по барабанным перепонкам.

Спросить бы у Люка сейчас совета.

Люка она не видела уже очень давно. Пока она воевала, он ещё являлся ей. Иногда даже слишком часто. Говорил, что у них мало времени, что он хотел бы провести с ней времени как можно больше. Рей тогда чуть ли не отмахивалась: он был в Силе, что ему угрожало?

Когда после победы он исчез, перестав являться ей даже во сне, она поняла, что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что их ждёт та же участь, что его самого и его учителей. Сила оказалась слишком своенравна, чтобы позволить ему продолжить наставлять её.

Как же Рей была глупа тогда.

Она думала, что он бессмертен. Осознание обратного пришло через месяц после того, как он умер. Тридцать дней её будто берегли от болевого шока, она твердила, что он ушёл спокойно и навсегда, не понимая, что за слова слетали у неё с языка.

Она думала, он вечен. Несколько лет верила, что просто вела себя с ним неправильно, и он обиделся на неё. Люк не хранил обид. Он действительно ушёл. Сила посчитала, что Рей теперь следует справляться самой. Сама она ещё не слишком много умела, а Люка рядом уже не было.

Люка не было. Она до сих пор боялась произнести эти слова вслух. Они звучали слишком нереально. Люк Скайуокер, легенда, не мог умереть. Не мог!

Люк Скайуокер умер.

Рей рвано выдохнула и запрокинула голову, сдерживая слёзы скорби, подавляя горе в себе.

Путеводный свет погас слишком давно, и она двигалась впотьмах.

Вокруг появились статуи одного и того же человека — то ли джедая, то ли владыки ситхов. Рей не знала. Но именно здесь возникало то самое возмущение, о котором говорили падаваны и которое взволновало Кеннера. Недолго думая, Рей коснулась Силы.

Всё вокруг сверкнуло — и покрылось тысячами дорожек из зелёных светящихся узоров, а совсем рядом с ней стали мерцать тысячи дверей. В темноте зазвучали чьи-то голоса.

Некоторые из них Рей даже узнавала.

Где-то вдали показался знакомый силуэт. Она сделала шаг вперёд, чтобы устремиться за ним.

И в этот же момент остановила себя. Если она сейчас побежит вперёд, то подвергнет риску всех своих. Или оставит в неизвестности, случись что. Дотянувшись до комма, Рей попыталась выйти на частоту, на которой обычно связывалась с Кеннером или Кхвша. Связи не было.

Следующей мыслью, казавшейся разумной, стало сделать шаг назад, попытаться уйти.

Позади оказалась пропасть. Теперь Рей оставалось либо идти вперёд, либо разбиться. Рисковать и проверять, не иллюзия ли перед ней, она не решилась. Тем более что Кеннер ни о чём подобном не говорил. Похоже, придётся идти вперёд.

Почему её видение так сильно отличалось от того, что представало перед остальными?

Ответа не было. Рей двигалась вперёд, аккуратно ступая по тщательно прорисованным на ткани пространства дорожкам. Двери всё ещё появлялись и исчезали у неё перед носом, а где-то впереди мелькал знакомый чёрный плащ. Как и когда-то давно, на Эч-То.

Как это место выбирало видение, которое показывало очередному пришедшему сюда? Пока Рей не усматривала никакой закономерности. Все остальные никак не были связаны с теми, кого видели. И думали они, прежде чем зайти сюда, явно не о том же Кайло Рене. Кто-то, конечно, мог размышлять о ней, но это была случайность. Как и то, что она сейчас сама видела Люка.

Однако упустить его она не хотела. В конце концов, другого выхода у неё не было. Двери, ведущей в пещеру, из которой она сюда попала, она всё равно пока не видела. Вокруг вспыхивали звёзды, а на плечо Рей то и дело норовила приземлиться какая-то причудливая маленькая птица белого цвета с зелёным окрасом головы, жёлтым клювом, длинным хвостом и большими глазами. Промахиваясь, она от досады чирикала, и Рей почти слышала в этих возгласах что-то человеческое. Или даже больше, чем человеческое.

Пальцы крепче вцепились в рукоять. Рей готовилась отразить нападение.

Плащ всё мелькал впереди, и она двигалась вслед за ним, пока он не скрылся в очередной двери. Подойдя к ней, Рей занесла ногу и остановилась.

Нет, не так быстро. Она не бросит свой Орден. Обернувшись, Рей приняла твёрдое решение пойти назад.

Однако в пространстве остались только она, пропасть, дверь и всё ещё летавшая средь звёзд птица. Отступать было некуда. Рей пришлось зайти внутрь.

Вспышка света. Она чувствовала, как её разрывает на части и соединяет обратно, как бесконечности проносятся вокруг. Весь мир красно-жёлто-зелёным мостом устремился вперёд, неся её сквозь что-то, напоминавшее гиперпространство. Меч пришлось убрать, чтобы не потерять на очередной из горок. Рей падала и поднималась, переворачивалась, взлетала и погружалась в бездны. Белые вкрапления становились отчётливее с каждой следующей секундой.

Почему другие этого не испытывали? Что случилось? Почему именно она оказалась в этом пространстве? Что она нарушила?

Так много вопросов, так мало ответов. И всё ярче вокруг. Настолько ярко, что она уже закрывала глаза, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть впереди хоть что-то. Будто она была на корабле, и тот слишком медленно выходил из гиперпространства.

Вдруг всё померкло, и Рей оказалась…

Где-то.

1

Шагнув, она упала на колени и выключила световой меч, пригибаясь и осматриваясь.

Песок. Везде песок. Мелкие, отвратительные жёлтые частички, сдуваемые лёгким ветром, скребли по коже. Рей почесала руки, которые мгновенно охватил давно позабытый зуд.

Ей удавалось избегать проклятых пустынь уже очень давно. Она сражалась в космосе, когда Сопротивление билось на Хоте, облетала Джакку, делая крюк в несколько тысяч световых лет, только бы не вспоминать об этих ощущениях и о том, что она испытывала в те годы, когда ждала родителей.

Не дождалась.

На Коррибан, правда, Орден она всё равно привела. Однако там хотя бы были пещеры.

Она же снова оказалась здесь. Неважно, где именно, главное, что в очередной проклятой пустыне, из которой придётся сбежать. В жизни Рей опять ничего не изменилось.

Или?..

Она, осмотревшись, коснулась Силы. Рядом не оказалось никого — кроме нескольких ящериц, сновавших в песке, и стада крупных травоядных — что они здесь делали? — неподалёку.

Признаки жизни. Уже хорошо. Во всяком случае, она точно не на Джакку. Но всё же, где именно?

В радиусе нескольких километров она не обнаружила ни одного мощного источника Силы, кроме самой себя. Или кто-то, кто заманил её сюда, достаточно хорошо скрывался, чтобы она не сумела его заметить. Если так, то всё было гораздо хуже, чем она предположила с самого начала: кого-то интересовала Рей. Не её Орден, не Галактика, а именно она. И этот кто-то решил устроить охоту.

Определить своё местонахождение было трудно. Место, в которое она попала, оказалось совершенно незнакомо. Её первый зов сквозь Силу остался не услышан. Ни одна из связей, которые протянулись между ней и её последователями, не отозвалась даже самыми незначительными колебаниями. Рей опять осталась одна, и ей снова предстояло полагаться только на себя.

Галактика вокруг ощущалась необычно. Жизнь в ней била ключом — Рей не верила, что такое возможно. Всё то время, что она училась быть джедаем, что она ощущала окружающий мир во всей его полноте, вокруг была серая, безысходная апатия. Жители не стремились к чему-то большему в радостном забвении. Даже война Первого Порядка и Сопротивления проходила для них, казалось, незаметно. Не просто же так самой Лее отказывали в помощи её, как предполагалось, преданнейшие из союзников. И не просто так Рей увела свой Орден на дикие, неосвоенные окраины, где ещё теплилось желание продолжать борьбу — к последним отблескам некогда пылавшего костра.

Костра, в который Рей сейчас угодила. Что произошло, пока её не было в этом мире всего лишь несколько секунд? Она не знала. Как не знала и того, что за тьма накрывала Галактику.

Это было вторым важным отличием. Как бы ни кипела жизнь вокруг, нечто очень могущественное угрожало ей, словно желая сомкнуть ладони на горле, удушая и уничтожая всякое сопротивление. Это что-то, почудилось Рей, вполне могло мыслить и смотреть сквозь Силу.

Сейчас оно посмотрело на неё. Почувствовав, как её касаются, изучая, Рей закрылась. На неё тут же обрушилась полная мощь неизвестного ей тёмного существа, которое казалось гораздо более сильным, чем она сама. Однако она уже не была тем совсем недавно узнавшим о Силе новичком, которого легко одолел, не дав и пошевелиться, Сноук. Она хорошо знала, как сражаться с превосходящим её противником.

На её стороне была Сила. А в Силе, как говорил кто-то из учителей Люка, размер значения не имел. Рей закрылась под гигантским куполом, объединявшим в себе всё живое, держа оборону и скрывая все следы своего присутствия. Атаки продолжались. Противник оказался достаточно опытен и настойчив. Рей забыла о том, что его почти физическое присутствие рядом заставило её опуститься на колени, забыла о том, где вообще находилась. Лишь тьма десятками, сотнями, тысячами щупалец тянулась к ней, проникая под щит, словно стараясь поддеть его, опрокинуть. На Рей никто не смотрел — и одновременно это делали миллионы невидящих, тёмных, чёрно-синих глаз, которые она бы не различила, даже если бы у неё хватило сил. Она пряталась, сжималась в неказистый серый клубок. Она отступала из Силы обратно в реальный мир. Настолько реальный, насколько она привыкла так его называть.

Чудовище, преследовавшее её, в смятении посылало импульсы во все стороны галактики. Однако полыхавшая вокруг жизнь колебаниями отражала тьму, запутывая её и не давая напасть на нужный след. Сама Сила, такая невероятно живая, какой Рей её никогда не знала, скрывала своего ребёнка. Этого не требовалось тому, кто сумел скрыться от Кайло Рена в уже угасавшей галактике: и всё же тяжело было не остаться благодарной этому порыву самой вселенной. Рей в первый раз за долгое время чувствовала себя столь защищённой и одновременно столь могущественной. Но ужас, который она испытала, во второй раз переживать всё равно не хотелось. С тем, что пришло на её робкий зов, едва ли сравнился бы даже Сноук. Нечто первородное, незыблемое пришло из глубин вселенной.

А Рей пока ещё даже не понимала, где находится. Убедившись, что ей ничего не грозит, она приподнялась, вставая из-за невысокого бархана. Совсем рядом виднелось небольшое строение — округлое, с выходом-аркой. Оно стояло рядом с небольшим пригорком, и на километры вокруг — ничего, кроме песка.

Послышались чьи-то голоса. В помещении разговаривали на повышенных тонах, однако Рей не стала вслушиваться. Ей не хотелось вмешиваться в чужие ссоры и дрязги. Здесь, в этих маленьких спорах, не было одной правды, которой стоило придерживаться. Сила молчала, и Рей полагалась только на свою собственную волю прервать разговор — или же не делать этого, как сейчас. Она села на верхушку бархана, смотря на дом. Где-то она такой уже видела.

Небо планеты, на которую она попала, начинало окрашиваться в розовые, фиолетовые, синие тона. Два солнца, одно сияюще-белое, второе зловеще-красное, медленно двигались к закату. Зрелище было красивое — даже учитывая то, сколько на самом деле в галактике двойных систем, Рей почти никогда не видела картины столь умиротворяющей, вселяющей в сердце щемящее чувство чего-то родного и близкого, несмотря на то, что находилась она за тысячи световых лет от Джакку. И одновременно с этим сердце будто билось всё чаще, призывая идти вперёд.

Голоса стихли, и из строения появилась чья-то фигура. Белая запахнутая рубашка, штаны не намного темнее, походка вразвалку, средней длины русые волосы. Рей пригляделась. Парень не обращал внимания на неё, он был занят чем-то своим. Внимательно смотрел на горизонт, и она даже сквозь Силу ощущала слабые всплески того же чувства, что испытывала сама. Чувства, которое вело вперёд, позволяло сворачивать горы. Они чувствовали себя героями.

Посмотрев ещё внимательнее, Рей не поверила своим глазам. Даже в профиль, даже через десять лет, даже спустя тридцать лет его жизни — она бы узнала это лицо.

— Люк, — сорвалось с губ само собой.

Он обернулся, будто услышав её зов. На секунду она встретила его взгляд, и в сознании запечатлелся этот образ. Надежда, смятение, боль разочарования, озадаченность. Все эти эмоции — лишь в одно мгновение. Точно, это был он. Она не ошиблась.

Где она оказалась? Какой коварный экспериментатор решил столь недобро над ней подшутить? Рей одним прыжком оказалась за барханом. Всегда следовало держать в уме вариант, что самым главным вопросом будет не тот, который она задавала себе с самого начала, а другой. Когда она тут оказалась?

Если правильно отвечать на него, то Рей не стоило сейчас показываться Люку — или тому, кого она за Люка приняла, — на глаза.

— Там кто-то есть? — послышался его голос. Такой молодой, такой звонкий, такой беззаботный. Она почувствовала, как в груди что-то сжимается. Это действительно был Люк. Лет двадцати сейчас, наверное.

Хотелось позвать его, подняться с песка и, бросившись вперёд, сжать в объятиях, которых он искал несколько лет — и которых она не могла обрести ещё десять. Но она не могла. Здесь, в этом чужом времени, каждое неосторожное движение, одно из которых она уже совершила, грозило обернуться катастрофой для всего будущего. Если будущее ещё существовало.

Рей провела рукой по песку, поднимая вихрем песчинки на соседнем бархане. Люк направился туда своей ничуть не изменившейся с годами походкой. Постояв и ничего не заметив, пошёл обратно к своему дому.

Он почему-то ничего о нём не рассказывал. Рей сейчас не вспомнила бы даже точное название планеты.

Люк скрылся. Не хотелось его обманывать, но сейчас у Рей не было другого выхода. Она была здесь совершенно чужой, лишней, и не знала, что делать, чтобы не навредить ещё больше. Наверное, даже если она сейчас уйдёт в Силу, то это как-то повлияет на мир вокруг. Только бы не на Люка. Только бы ему не стало ещё хуже, чем тогда. Рей погрузила ладони в песок.

— …даже я иногда не могу понять их логику, — раздался ещё один знакомый, на этот раз причитающий, голос. Трипио. Рей подавила шумный выдох, задерживая дыхание. Сейчас её точно найдут, если она выдаст себя.

— Мы не сможем сейчас его найти, — с ним говорил Люк. — Слишком темно и опасно, вокруг наверняка много песчаных людей. Проклятье! — Она впервые слышала такое яркое выражение недовольства в этом голосе. Спустя столько лет он всё ещё умел поразить её.

— Люк! — третий голос. — Я выключаю генератор! — грубый, мужской. Похоже, приёмный отец.

— Я иду! — отозвался Люк. — Пошли.

С шорохом и скрежетом они ушли обратно. Рей приподняла голову и с силой опустила. Пока ей удавалось не попадаться ему на глаза. Однако даже если она будет долго сидеть в пустыне одна, то встанет на пути у кого-то. Даже если прямо сейчас умрёт, всё равно ход истории изменится. Ситуация безвыходная. Только если не принять во внимание возможность того, что Рей столкнулась с какой-то проделкой Силы или могущественного последователя Тьмы, заманившего в ловушку весь её Орден. С каждой следующей секундой вероятность этого уменьшалась.

Похоже, Рей действительно оказалась в прошлом, во времена, когда о её появлении не шло речи, так давно, что даже Люк только начинал своё путешествие. Это мир, в котором правила Империя, совершенно непригодный для джедая.

Во всяком случае, теперь она точно понимала, с кем имела дело около часа назад. На её след напал сам Император, и хорошо, если он в самом деле её потерял. Привлечь его внимание к Люку слишком рано она точно не хотела.

Минута тянулась за минутой, унося с собой бесконечное течение вечностей, в которое обращалось время. Никаких новых испытаний или выборов. Рей каждую следующую секунду всё больше утверждалась в том, что она действительно путешествовала во времени. Легенды хранили предания о храмах, концентрировавших в себе Силу так, чтобы влиять на сам континуум существования, но Рей не думала, что наткнётся на такой. Однако это хотя бы объясняло все видения, которые являлись её последователям. Они видели отголоски тысяч разных прошлых и будущих, в одно из которых она угодила. Ещё бы понять почему. Что было в ней такого, чего не было в остальных?

Остальные. Кеннер, Фай’Шенн, все её рыцари, все их общие падаваны. Где они были теперь? Что с ними стало? Потеряли ли они её, забыли ли, что она вообще существовала? Или стали искать её, но тоже оказались в десятках разных мест разных эпох, куда портал звал их сильнее всего, как её звал Люк?

Люк. Вот оно, ключевое звено. Она единственная из всех них знала его лично. Не Призраком Силы — справедливости ради, в этой форме он не являлся даже первым из них, — не только по рассказам. И именно он заманил её в эту дверь. Или что-то в Силе приняло его облик, сделав это. Может, просто храм услышал её мысли и материализовал их, искушая её и заставляя предать всё, что она создавала.

Всё рухнуло, её Орден остался без неё, а она — без них. Они, конечно, справятся. Но что делать ей сейчас? Она не могла умереть, не могла остаться на месте, не могла даже двинуться вперёд. Её не должно было существовать здесь, и всё же никто теперь ничего с этим не сделает.

Рей перевернулась, прокатившись по песку. Ничего. Она была совершенно бессильна. И ничего хуже сейчас не действовало на неё, чем ощущение невозможности сделать что-то самостоятельно, зависимость от мира или каких-то высших сил вокруг. Хотелось кричать от боли из-за собственного ничтожества, но она не имела права даже издать звук.

Завернувшись в собственное одеяние, Рей решила, что сейчас лучше будет поспать: солнца всё равно сели. Если уж её привёл сюда Люк, то рядом с ним же следовало искать ключ к возвращению.

Рей наконец позволила себе с шумом выдохнуть. Этот Люк, которого она видела совсем недавно, новый Люк, не давал ей покоя. В нём уже появлялся тот свет, последние лучи которого она застала. Она видела угасшую в её время мечтательность и рассвет ушедшей теплоты. Она помнила, как он накрывал её ладонь своей, как обнимал, когда они танцевали на последнем празднике жителей Эч-То, который встретили вместе. Помнила, что теряла себя, таяла, позволяла вести себя. Ему одному, никому больше, кроме него. Даже разбитый, потрёпанный, разочарованный всем, он пленял. Сейчас Рей просто хотелось быть рядом.

Роскошь, которую она себе не позволит. Она будет наблюдать за Люком и хранить его, сама оставаясь невидимой как можно дольше. Ей придётся влиять на мир. Но хотя бы ему она жизнь не испортит своим внезапным появлением.

Не в этот раз.

Пустыня снова хохотала над ней. Вслух. Рей подняла голову, но вокруг никого не оказалось. В ту же секунду кто-то стал добродушно смеяться. Она потянулась в Силе, и ощутила рядом чьё-то присутствие.

— Кто ты? — едва продирая глаза, спросила она.

«Тебе ещё предстоит узнать», — ответил смеющийся голос.

— Как тебя зовут? — продолжила она, стараясь говорить как можно тише. — Эй. Ты меня слышишь? Отзовись!

Ничего. Лишь убаюкивающее спокойствие — и в природе вокруг, и в Силе. Закрыв глаза, Рей медленно стала проваливаться в забвение.

Сила, помоги тем, кто остался по ту сторону портала. Помоги её семье, раз её ты забыла.

Помоги.

Ничего.

2

Первые несколько секунд прошли в знакомой гробовой тишине. Голова начинала работать медленно, и даже Рей, сколь могущественна ни была в Силе, не могла сразу и всеми чувствами ощутить происходившее вокруг. Она лишь насторожилась, осматриваясь по сторонам. Тихо, почти никого. Только слепящее голубое пустынное небо над головой. Здесь палило не так сильно, как на Джакку, а это значило, что за эту ночь Рей не переместилась никуда — во всяком случае, в пространстве.

Сильные вибрации всколыхнули песок под ней. В следующую же секунду стал нарастать рёв двигателей. Здесь кто-то был.

Неужели Люк нашёл её? Неужели она сейчас уничтожит всё то, что строили он, Лея, Хан, сама Рей после их смерти? Неужели сейчас сама ткань пространства и времени разорвётся, Великая Сила совершит движение, и само бытие дрогнет от маленького, почти незаметного, сдвига?

Двигатели работали не над ней. Рей осмотрелась ещё раз. Пусто.

Перевернувшись на живот, она аккуратно подползла к краю бархана и выглянула из-за него. Может, Люк просто что-то делал, или его родственники собирались куда-то уехать, и она зря переполошилась?

В следующую секунду она ощутила, как перехватило дыхание, и всё тело сжалось до похолодевших пяток. Нет. Не Люк и не его родственники. Тарахтели имперские спидеры, оставленные своими хозяевами рядом с домом.

Штурмовики стояли здесь. Они разговаривали с пожилыми мужчиной и женщиной. Теми самыми, которые вчера звали Люка домой.

Люк. Люк был здесь, ещё не знакомый с Силой, ещё совсем молодой, ещё такой…

Беззащитный. Сердце Рей пропустило удар. Сейчас он ничего не сможет с ними сделать. Даже она на «Старкиллере», сама не зная как, уже владела Силой. Он — ещё нет. Словно кто-то удерживал его от этого. Даже, скорее, оберегал. Её же в Силу обрушили. А он сейчас был там. Наверное, спал, не подозревая, что его ждёт.

Неужели она действительно изменила всё, просто оказавшись здесь, и поставила жизнь Люка под угрозу? Всё погибнет, и история джедаев кончится из-за неё, и она станет последним джедаем, как предрекал Кайло Рен, когда Люк умер в первый раз?

Нет. Она была виновницей, и ей сейчас следовало всё исправить.

— Так у вас были _эти дроиды_?

Рей задержала дыхание. Она знала, каких именно _этих дроидов_ хотела заполучить Империя. Арту и Трипио. Дроидов, которые как-то и когда-то оказались у Люка и Леи.

— Один из них сбежал. Мой племянник…

Не когда-то, а именно сейчас. Именно отсюда, с этой жаркой пустыни, началось нечто революционное — движение, которому суждено определять ход истории с этого момента и в течение последующих пятидесяти лет. Здесь встретились первые повстанцы, и отсюда начинался в том числе и рассказ о ней самой.

В эту секунду он обещал закончиться. Глаза Рей мгновенно уловили движение. Один из штурмовиков нажал на рации какую-то кнопку, а второй начал поднимать бластерную винтовку.

Рей не имела права вмешиваться. И всё же она уже вмешалась — что-то внутри подсказывало ей это. По спине прошла лёгкая дрожь — не что-то, сама Великая Сила.

Время замедлилось, почти останавливаясь. Рей вытянула руку, и оружие взвилось в воздух, подхваченное потоком притяжения. Волна удивления докатилась до неё даже чуть раньше, чем винтовка улетела высоко. Второй штурмовик выхватил бластер, но он двигался слишком медленно, чтобы попасть в Рей. Она перекатилась, хватаясь за световой меч.

Меч, который принадлежал Люку, его отцу до него и который наверняка находился где-то неподалёку в этом времени. А ещё он был у неё — вернее, то, во что он превратился в будущем. Да, она определённо вмешалась в ход событий.

Родственники среагировали быстро, скрывшись в доме. В эту секунду на горизонте показались два тай-бомбера. Рей сглотнула. Она понимала, что сейчас произойдёт. Она понимала, что должна сделать.

Выйдя из-за укрытия, она выставила меч вперёд.

— Здесь дже… — попытался крикнуть один из них, прежде чем его рука сжалась вокруг комма и сломала его. В следующую секунду Рей ступила чуть влево от своего курса, отражая летевший в неё снаряд.

Песок поднимался вокруг неё, начиная превращаться в смерч. Средь ясного дня в пустыне разразилась буря, и Рей находилась в самом глазу этого урагана.

Может, в Галактике и жило сейчас что-то гораздо более сильное, чем она сама, но, в конце концов, пока перед ней находился всего лишь маленький имперский отряд. С ними она могла справиться в одиночку.

Они даже не стреляли в неё. После того как она отразила несколько их выстрелов, отправив энергетические заряды в небо, они попытались убежать. Слишком поздно. Движением ладони Рей бросила их в один из спидеров, выводя из боя.

Ураган вокруг неё набирал силу, но тай-бомберы не собирались отступать. Они выходили на дистанцию огня по дому. Рей выключила меч и убрала его, освобождая руки и вытягивая их вперёд. Воронка дёрнулась, направляя свой хобот прямо в бомбардировщики. Те немного отклонились от курса, но быстро к нему вернулись. Компьютерную систему сбить было весьма непросто.

И спасти ещё две жизни — тоже. Рей не хотела лишних жертв. Возможно, среди них был тот, кто позже перейдёт на сторону Восстания и поможет в финальной битве при Эндоре. Однако сейчас он угрожал Люку, и Рей разрывалась между двумя возможностями погубить всё: дать бомбам убить Люка или же убить двух пилотов.

Вселенная вокруг молчала, и Сила не давала Рей ни одной, даже самой ничтожной, подсказки, оставляя один на один с очень тяжёлым выбором — как именно изменить будущее.

Долгом джедая было не просто хранить мир и порядок, но спасать саму жизнь, пока оставались хоть какие-то шансы. Пилоты тай-бомберов олицетворяли сейчас силу прямо противоположную. Они хотели обрушить всю огневую мощь своих кораблей на дом Люка и его родственников, они стремились уничтожать.

Да, быть может, у них был приказ, и они сами не испытывали радости от того, что придётся сделать. Но они всё равно шли на это, и Рей придётся их остановить. В последней отчаянной попытке она направила телепатический импульс: «Уходите». Всё тщетно. Слишком мало времени, они находились слишком далеко, их дух оказался слишком силён, а сомнения в приказе слишком незначительны. Выхода у Рей не оставалось.

Глубоко вдохнув, она двинулась вперёд, потянувшись к тай-бомберам. Уже не столько сама, сколько продолжая собой Силу, будто двумя гигантскими ладонями она схватила один из них в кулак и начала медленно сжимать. Увидев, что пилот теряет управление, надавила на уже смятый и раздавленный корпус, обрушивая его на песок.

Но второй тай-бомбер оказался совсем близко к дому. Рей кинулась вперёд, поднимая воронку и обхватывая ею светящиеся снаряды, падавшие слишком быстро для её глаза. Слишком медленно для Силы: буря в последний момент подхватила их, унося прочь.

Бомбардировщик отправился на второй заход. Упрямый. Рей настигла его в повороте и обрушила на песок, даже не сжимая. Вспышка. Взрыв. Грохот. Дикая, необузданная Сила клокотала вокруг Рей.

Опустив руки, она отправила волну песка вдаль от себя, неся песчаную бурю по всему этому участку планеты. Обернулась, подходя к штурмовикам. Посадила их на спидер. Притянула к себе их оружие, снарядила их по форме.

— Запомните, — внимательно посмотрела в визоры их шлемов, не выражавшие ничего, но скрывавшие под собой такой страх, какого она никогда не встречала в воинах Первого Порядка, — вы не видели меня.

— Мы не видели тебя, — они повторяли, словно заговорённые. Будто зачарованные и подавленные, они не спускали с неё глаз, она чувствовала это.

— Вы не нашли дроидов.

— Мы не нашли дроидов.

— Ваши пилоты были некомпетентны.

— Наши пилоты были некомпетентны.

— Они не справились со своими кораблями.

— Они не справились со своими кораблями.

Она не любила давить на чьё-то сознание. Она помнила, как обрела Силу, как Кайло Рен едва не уничтожил её, и она спаслась каким-то чудом, почувствовав его уязвимое место и догадавшись надавить на него. Она знала, что Сноук всю жизнь довлел над Кайло Реном, вплоть до собственной гибели, и не хотела повторять за теми, кого так ненавидела. Однако сейчас на кону стояла жизнь Люка, а вместе с ней — и будущее целой галактики. У Рей просто не оставалось выхода.

— Они дали ложные сведения.

— Они дали ложные сведения.

— Теперь уходите, — Рей посмотрела на них как можно внимательнее, и они, всё ещё бессильные перед её волей, направились прочь.

Проводив их взглядом, она уже собралась уходить, когда её окликнули.

— Подождите!

Она обернулась. Родственники Люка. Вдвоём. Очень странно. Почему его здесь не было? Они так его оберегали?

— Спасибо, — произнесла женщина, очень на него похожая. Если бы Рей не знала, что матери Люка уже двадцать лет не было в живых, она бы точно спутала с ней эту его родственницу. — Вы спасли нас.

Рей покачала опущенной головой.

— Зачем вы здесь? — голос мужчины звучал гораздо строже и враждебнее. Она его понимала.

— Я не знаю, — она пожала плечами. В конце концов, она же не лгала ему сейчас.

— Но вы знали, что делать, — парировал он.

— Оуэн!

— Беру, — либо муж и жена, либо брат и сестра. Рей очень плохо помнила рассказы Люка. Проклятье, почему эта мысль пришла к ней именно сейчас? — Ты сама всё видела. Она джедай.

— Я знала, что делать, — подтвердила Рей. — Я не знаю, зачем я здесь.

— Но почему-то вы это делали.

— Я защищала, — она подавилась собственными словами. Не вовремя. Не следовало этого говорить.

— Кого? — бессмысленный вопрос. Он уже всё понял.

— Люка, — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как комок в горле не даёт произнести лишнего слова. — С ним всё в порядке?

— Он уехал искать одного из дроидов, вместе с другим дроидом — рано утром. Мы его не видели.

Рей почувствовала, как подкашиваются колени. Она ошиблась.

Будущее требовало того, чтобы эти два человека умерли, а пилоты в тай-бомберах остались жить. Всё вставало на свои места. Путь Люка начинала смерть, а не жизнь.

Этот путь Рей только что пресекла. Она действительно изменила будущее — но не прошлым вечером, а этим утром. Она, исполняя, как ей казалось, долг, совершила самое страшное преступление из всех возможных. Поток времён разорвался, и теперь ей предстоит сделать многое, чтобы вернуть его назад. Возможно, столь многое, что ей одной это будет не по силам.

Вчерашний звонкий смех вновь раздался в голове. Сила молчала, вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто всё было так, как задумано в этом мире, и Рей не меняла историю на ходу, только появившись здесь. И услышала это существо, которое по-прежнему хохотало над ней.

Кто он такой?

«Придёт время, придёт время, когда тебе это скажет Великая Сила».

Какой-то дух пустыни? Давно ушедший джедай — если так, почему он здесь не появлялся?

Ответа не было.

— Я поняла, — проговорила она. — Я, наверное…

— Останьтесь. Будьте нашей гостьей.

— Беру!

— Оуэн, она спасла нас.

Старик помолчал, прежде чем выдавить из себя:

— Хорошо. Проходите.

Рей хотелось уйти. Однако она уже натворила достаточно и не знала, что делать дальше. Едва ли станет хуже.

Она шла по хорошо укреплённому жилищу, сооружённому из спресованного песка. Оно бы не пережило бомбардировки, но против даже самого сильного ветра устояло бы легко. А ещё наверняка защищало от песчаной бури, уходя вниз в воронку на несколько десятков метров. По большей части это были жёлтые, ничем не примечательные коридоры, но иногда Рей видела комнаты. Ей даже показалось, что где-то совсем неподалёку от выхода она видела почти пустую мастерскую. Там должен был стоять спидер. Вероятно, на нём уехал Люк.

Рей очень хотелось броситься за ним, поскольку теперь даже ход времени не оберегал ни одного из них. Она держала себя в руках. Один раз за день эмоции уже подвели её. Второго не хотелось.

Они спустились вниз, в кухню — называть это по-другому Рей бы не отважилась, даже её хранилище пайков в шагоходе было побольше, хоть и находилось там гораздо меньше еды.

— Садитесь, — сказала Беру. — Оба.

Оуэн явно хотел возразить, но под её взглядом не стал спорить. Рей с трудом сдержала улыбку от этой семейной идиллии и горечь от того, что с ней стало в том мире, родном для неё. Мире, который она только что потеряла. Потеряла? Нет, она не сбросит так легко эту ответственность с себя. Она разрушила его. Она убила их всех. Или изменила их судьбу.

Как и всё, к чему только прикасалась.

Перед Рей поставили тарелку с непривычно сытной для пустыни едой — на этой планете, похоже, жили лучше, чем на Джакку. Она не могла понять, из чего были сделаны эти ингредиенты, но выглядело всё гораздо аппетитнее её пайков.

В животе заурчало — она не ела уже почти сутки. За годы жизни вне родной планеты Рей успела отвыкнуть от такого: даже на войне кормили регулярнее.

— Ешьте, — заботливо проговорила Беру, и возразить ей не получилось даже у Рей. Она осторожно прикоснулась к похлёбке.

И в этот момент сзади послышались шаги. Всё ближе и ближе. Сердце заколотилось.

— Дядя, тё… — когда она услышала этот голос, дышать стало тяжело. Когда она обернулась, то едва заставила себя поднять глаза.

Белое одеяние, тёмная обувь. Небесно-голубые, мечтательные, немного грустные глаза. Светлые волосы.

— Добрый день, — он заговорил чуть менее звонко. Появилась та гостеприимность, которую она так хотела получить на Эч-То, но которой так и не дождалась. А потом уже он был гостем в её мире. И не сказать, чтобы она оказалась хорошей хозяйкой.

Тишину разорвал её сдавленный шёпот:

— Люк.

3

— Люк, — прошептала она, прежде чем в проёме появилась ещё одна фигура. Рей даже не успела дёрнуться, чтобы встать. Броситься. Обнять. Прижаться. Поцеловать. В шею, щёку, нос, лоб, под глазами. Взъерошить руками волосы, потом пригладить их, лаская. Как можно быстрее, как можно сильнее.

Он не поймёт сейчас. Она видела это в его чертах лица, в лёгкой смущённости, тенью проскользнувшей в глазах. Не стоило. Ей придётся терпеть.

Выдохнув, она коснулась Силы, с большим трудом успокаиваясь.

— Здравствуйте, — сглотнув, она едва выдавила из себя одно слово.

Из-за спины Люка появилась ещё одна фигура. Рей почти мгновенно почувствовала, как её кто-то пытается коснуться. Обычно в таких ситуациях она ощетинивалась, не подпуская к себе никого. Кайло Рен оказался по-настоящему хорошим учителем: об отсутствии незваных гостей в своём разуме Рей стала активно заботиться ещё после того, как разорвала связь с ним. Потом, когда она встречалась с Кеннером после очередного столкновения с неизведанной им обоим силой, дополнительно укрепила свои щиты. В её разум наверняка всё ещё было возможно проникнуть. Но только под её пристальным взором.

В этот раз Рей приняла решение определить для начала, кто именно решил узнать о ней больше, чем она сказала бы вслух. Касание прошло по ней холодным огнём, и она мгновенно поняла, что тянулся к ней не Люк.

Фигура, появившаяся из проёма, окончательно вышла из тени. Перед ней предстал седой старик с погасшими голубыми глазами, одетый в коричневый плащ и белое одеяние. Рей заморгала — она не знала его, никогда прежде не чувствовала. В его касании было что-то от Люка, которого она встретила на Эч-То. Но ничего от того Люка, который был с ней в Силе и с которым она так и не попрощалась.

Озарения, так необходимого сейчас, не случилось. Рей сидела и молча смотрела, ожидая, что же произойдёт дальше.

— Здравствуйте, — смущённо ответил Люк, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, проходя мимо неё и обнимая сначала Беру, потом Оуэна. — Тётя, дядя, — прошептал он.

Рей ощутила, как её сжимает, крушит, выворачивает наизнанку. Она запрокинула голову, не давая слезам появиться. Люк, которого она потеряла, радовался тому, что не потерял родственников, которые сейчас уже должны были умереть.

А её саму всё ещё пристально изучали. Рей старалась держаться спокойно, но обстановка складывалась тревожная. Она даже не смотрела в сторону неподвижной, созерцающей её фигуры.

— Я испугался за вас, — проговорил он, — когда увидел то, что было там. Что случилось?

— Они пришли искать дроидов, — когда заговорил Оуэн, Рей ощутила лёгкое возмущение в Силе совсем рядом. И это был не Люк. Люк Силу пока не принял. Как она на Джакку когда-то.

Всё это что-то ей очень сильно напоминало.

— А когда они нашли, то они попытались убить нас, — добавила Беру.

— У них, как видишь, не получилось.

— Вы их?.. — спросил Люк.

— Не мы, — ответил Оуэн спокойно, — она.

Люк повернулся к ней. Рей ощутила это кожей. Его любопытный взгляд, одновременно лучившийся теплом и благодарностью, пробирал сейчас до костей. Она подняла глаза, собирая волю в кулак.

— Я должен вас поблагодарить, — учтиво проговорил он.

— Вам не за что, — она покачала головой. — Я просто выполняла свой долг, поверьте.

— Свой долг? — звонкий, почти озорной, но угасший с годами голос раздался позади. Им говорил этот старик. Рей совершенно не ожидала.

— Защищать мир и справедливость в этой галактике, — проговорила она, на секунду закрывая глаза, словно извиняясь перед Люком, что больше не может смотреть на него сейчас, и оборачиваясь к старику.

— В наши дни, — тот было усмехнулся в бороду, но в этот же самый момент Оуэн заговорил слишком грозно. Так он не привечал даже её.

Рей изучали всё пристальнее и тщательнее. Она не ощущала от старика угрозы, но понимала, что столкнулась с кем-то очень могущественным. Она слишком давно не встречала кого-то подобного с таким сильным внутренним светом. С ним сравнилась бы только всеобъемлющая тьма, поглотившая галактику.

Она внезапно почувствовала себя маленькой и ничтожной. Как и тогда, тридцать пять лет спустя. Она, глава Нового ордена джедаев — ордена джедаев Скайуокера, как ей хотелось их всех называть, — оказалась маленькой песчаной землеройкой, оказавшейся слишком близко к вступившим в схватку гигантам. Отголосками наступавшей эры перед глазами проносились картины дня, когда Люк умер в первый раз.

А сейчас он стоял рядом с ней.

— Бен, — Оуэн говорил рублено и жёстко, — зачем ты здесь?

— Люк и дроиды наткнулись на тускенов в пустыне, я не мог их не спасти, — старик отвечал спокойно, но каждый звук будто громовым рокотом прокатывался по дому.

— Зачем. Ты. Здесь?

— Оуэн, время пришло.

— Нет, — прошептала Беру, — не пришло ещё. Ему рано, Бен.

— Я уже говорил, что я об этом думаю. Он нам нужен ещё на один сезон.

— Вот видишь, — проговорил Люк, обращаясь к нему, — я нужен здесь.

— Здесь т…х…кх… — она проглотила обращение к нему на «ты»: пока они на него не перешли, — вы в опасности.

— Они приходили за дроидами, — возразил Оуэн. — Не за нами и не за Люком.

— Ты думаешь, что на этом всё закончится? — прищурился Бен. — После двух сбитых тай-бомберов?

— Они думают, что тай-бомберы упали из-за ошибки пилотов. Я внушила им это, — отозвалась Рей. Она понимала, что сейчас из-за её слов Люк мог остаться здесь. Но лукавить права не имела.

— Такое крушение всё равно не оставят без расследования, — возразил Бен. — А когда они поймут, что в разумы их штурмовиков кто-то залез, боюсь, никому из нас несдобровать. Он и так уже близко.

— Он? — переспросил Люк.

— Он? — поражённо, почти одними губами, выдавила из себя Беру.

— Почему? — непонимающе посмотрел на Бена Оуэн.

Рей вздрогнула. Она знала, о ком именно говорили сейчас. И если правдой была хотя бы половина историй, то следовало покинуть это место как можно быстрее им всем, а не только дроидам или Люку.

— Вам всем нужно уходить, — проговорила Рей.

— Оуэн, — на этот раз Бен заговорил твёрдо, — прости, это необходимо.

— Ты прикажешь нам бросить всё теперь? Из-за какой-то там вашей войны?

— Оуэн, я говорил вам, — Бен не отступал.

— Говорил отдать тебе его? Чтобы всё повторилось опять?

— Всё должно было повториться. Я говорил вам об этом. Это не моя воля, а воля Великой Силы.

Где-то Рей уже что-то такое слышала.

— Всегда так говорят, — Беру не хотела отпускать Люка. Это слишком хорошо чувствовалось. — И всегда обещают, что это будет в последний раз. И всегда они снова уходят.

— Это не последний раз, — Рей почувствовала, что пора ей вмешаться. — Возможно, последнего раза никогда не будет. Это действительно не в нашей воле. В нашей воле только сразиться, когда придёт наш черёд. Не более.

— Послушайте, — подхватил Бен, — всё уже случилось. Мы уже не можем жить как раньше. Вам уже пора уходить.

— Дядя, тётя, — в голосе Люка слышался надрыв. Он метался между собственным желанием покинуть это место, жаждой борьбы, стремлением защитить близких и привязанностью к ним, — пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы они угрожали вам. Я хочу защитить и вас.

— Следующего сезона здесь не будет. Беру, Оуэн, — Бен говорил с сожалением, — время на самом деле пришло.

На минуту воцарилось молчание. Рей прикрыла глаза, всё ещё ощущая повышенное внимание. Она достаточно хорошо понимала, почему именно. Теперь она выглядела ещё более подозрительно.

Наконец Беру сделала шаг и прижала к себе Люка. Секунда, две, три, четыре, пять. Звук рукопожатия. Люк поднял руку, улыбнувшись.

— Я обязательно вернусь, — тихо произнёс он, и Рей по-прежнему по одному голосу могла определить, сколь сильные эмоции он испытывал.

— Бен, — сурово проговорил Оуэн. — Проследи за ним хорошенько.

— Да, — тот кивнул, и в этот момент Силу прорезала сильная боль. Эмоция вырвалась наружу. — Пойдём, Люк.

— Подождите, — Рей поднялась вслед за ними, — я хотела бы отправиться с вами.

— Я не думаю, что вам стоит, — в голосе Бена звучала скрытая угроза. Рей ощутила неприятную враждебность. — На двоих они, может, не обратят внимания. Троих точно заподозрят.

— Давай возьмём её, — вступился Люк. — Она спасла Оуэна и Беру. Она может помочь.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на Бена с совсем мальчишеской непосредственностью, которой Рей не видела в нём никогда до этого. Ей захотелось сказать, что она действительно поможет ему, что спасёт теперь всегда и везде. Она промолчала. Годы научили молча дожидаться решения. Годы — и горький опыт.

Бен окинул её взглядом, после чего неохотно кивнул.

— Так и быть. Пойдёмте.

— Спасибо, — она склонила голову, смотря скорее на Люка, чем на Бена. Потом обернулась и кивнула Ларсам, добавив обычное джаккуанское прощание: — Скорейшего прихода дождей.

Ей было жаль оставлять стариков одних, как и Люку. Но она должна была идти за ним сейчас. Стрела времени больше не кружилась, но летела теперь по прямой, только вперёд. Будущее в очередной раз вошло во тьму, и она не имела права оставлять Люка там одного. Не после того, что она уже успела натворить.

Они быстро вышли из дома. Ещё щурясь от солнца, Рей первые несколько секунд не верила своим глазам.

Осознание пришло чуть позже — конечно же, каких ещё дроидов искать Империи, как не Арту и Трипио. Как же давно она их обоих не видела. Если бы она могла поделиться с ними этим чувством долгожданного воссоединения. Если бы она могла проявить эту эмоцию. Но к ней и без того было слишком много вопросов. Усугублять своё положение она хотела.

Ведь это помешает ей оберегать Люка.

***

— Останьтесь здесь, Рей. Люк, Арту, Трипио, пойдём, — Рей подняла ногу, чтобы сойти со спидера, но её почти сразу остановили. Она ощутила недоверие и настороженность, направленные прямо на неё.

Старику определённо не нравилось, что она сопровождала их с Люком. Но пока он терпел её рядом с собой, пока позволял двигаться с ними, она была готова выдержать всё что угодно.

Коротко кивнув, она откинулась назад, смотря, как Люк, дроиды и Бен пошли в домик, принадлежавший, вероятнее всего, Бену. Выдохнула, смотря наверх. Повернула голову в сторону входа, глядя в спину тем, кому этим утром перешла дорогу.

В этот самый момент Люк чуть обернулся и посмотрел на неё. Бен тут же что-то сказал ему. В полутишине раздался едва слышный голос, спрашивающий, зачем Бен так с ней. Тот заговорил в ответ о чём-то, но Рей уже не расслышала это из-за закрывшейся толстой двери. Она осталась один на один с пустыней. Что ж, уже не первый раз.

Она подняла голову к небу. Где-то позади неё восходили жаркие солнца этой планеты. Хорошо, что солнца: если бы родной мир Люка вращался вокруг одной звезды, она бы точно почувствовала себя так, словно вернулась на Джакку.

Будь у Рей возможность, она погрузилась бы в медитацию. Но сейчас каждое лишнее касание Силы могло обернуться катастрофой. Уже обернулось этим утром. Теперь Рей оставалось надеяться только на то, что она не причинит ещё больших разрушений и не привлечёт ещё более опасных противников, чем те, которые уже двигались по их следу. Нашёлся бы кто-нибудь ещё более устрашающий.

Приходилось ждать. Интересно, о чём они говорили? Что делали? Может, в этот момент Люк принимал решение вступить в Восстание? В первый раз видел голограмму своей сестры? Чувствовал Силу в первый раз в своей жизни?

Она не знала и, возможно, не узнает об этом никогда. Пока Люк был в безопасности, её это не волновало, опасность же Рей надеялась почувствовать.

Какое-то насекомое село ей на нос. Она помотала головой. Не помогло. Помахала рукой перед лицом, пытаясь согнать. Снова безуспешно. Пришлось призвать Силу и, щёлкнув пальцем, отправить в сторону незваного гостя лёгкий бриз, отнёсший его на несколько метров прочь.

Снова установилась тишина. Рей коротко зевнула. Время тянулось слишком медленно. Хотелось сорваться и вбежать в дом, броситься в погоню, если с ними что-то произошло или если старик решил увести Люка от неё…

Проклятье, неужели она ревновала? Нет, на этот путь она точно не свернёт. Старик, так же как и она, хотел, чтобы с Люком ничего не случилось, а она выглядела слишком подозрительно, чтобы ей начали доверять сразу же. Не говоря уже о том, сколько она наговорила и наделала перед этим.

На джедаев, насколько она знала, к этому моменту охота велась уже по меньшей мере лет двадцать. Вряд ли стоило искать в одном месте сразу двоих. И уж точно выживших осталось слишком мало, чтобы появление кого-то совершенно нового не вызвало подозрений. Например, в том, что пополнение в строю не было тайным агентом ситхов, властвующих ныне в галактике. А если старик каким-то образом почувствовал происхождение её кайбер-кристалла, то ей следовало удивиться, почему её до сих пор не вызвали на бой. Это было бы вполне оправдано.

В этот момент Люк, Бен, Арту и Трипио вышли из дома. Люк склонил голову, будто о чём-то задумавшись. На поясе у него болтался световой меч. Рей ощутила лёгкую вибрацию в Силе, будто кайбер-кристалл его меча из её реальности отзывался на появление собственного близнеца.

Голос в голове не сдавался.

«Теперь ты понимаешь?»

4

— Вот и космопорт Мос-Эйсли. Идеальное место для злодеев и отбросов, так что нам следует быть осторожными, — предупредил Бен.

— Мы всё ещё можем выбрать другой, — пожала плечами Рей.

— Это Татуин, — обернулся к ней Люк, и в его глазах промелькнула лёгкая грусть, уже достаточно хорошо знакомая. Он всей душой стремился улететь отсюда.

Как и она с Джакку. Рей почувствовала, как от осознания того, насколько же они похожи друг на друга, у неё по спине ползут мурашки.

И теперь она знала, как называют родную планету Люка. Ещё небольшая крупица знаний о том, как началась его история. 

— Здесь нет других космопортов, — продолжил он.

Сейчас Рей уже прекрасно понимала, почему ему не хотелось оставаться на этой планете. Мос-Эйсли представлял собой протянувшуюся на несколько квадратных километров однотонную белую череду крыш одноэтажных домов, приставленных друг к другу почти вплотную. Лишь в центре эта удручающая картина города разбавлялась самим космопортом, в котором постоянно садились и взлетали суда. Непривычная для этих мест оживлённость наверняка объяснялась тем, что именно это были за суда.

Тай-файтеры. Империя очень активно обозначала своё присутствие на планете. На кого они хотели произвести впечатление, Рей не понимала. В лучшем случае три джедая и в лучшем случае два дроида не представляли угрозы галактического масштаба, даже секторального. Если только у Арту и Трипио не хранилось что-то невероятно важное, и если только в Бене, Люке или ей самой не увидели серьёзной угрозы. Рей не знала, какая версия была бы сейчас менее правдоподобной.

— Как вы сюда попали? — настороженность вполне уместно зазвучала в голосе Бена: сейчас он имел на неё полное право.

— Я потерпела крушение, — она даже не солгала ему. Просто не сказала, крушение на каком именно средстве передвижения. — Мой корабль, он в горах, далеко отсюда. Я спустилась на равнины, — с очень определённой точки зрения ни слова неправды сказано не было. — И когда спустилась, увидела, какая опасность грозит родственникам Люка, — опасность искажения галактического континуума она понимала с самого начала, — и не могла не вмешаться.

Бен задержал на ней суровый взгляд ещё на несколько секунд, но потом отвернулся. Не поверил, разумеется, но хоть спорить не стал. Люк поднял голову чуть выше, не отводя глаз от дороги, искусно держа спидер в нескольких десятках сантиметров над поверхностью песчаных дюн.

Стоило приблизиться к въезду в Мос-Эйсли, как тут же показался имперский блокпост. Люк обеспокоенно посмотрел на Бена, Рей это движение повторила. Арту издал нервный писк, а Трипио, как всегда громко, проговорил: «Мы обречены!». Один лишь Бен вскинул руку, давая им сигнал успокоиться.

Штурмовики стояли прямо на их пути, жестами приказывая остановиться. Люк моментально сбавил скорость по мере приближения к заграждениям.

— Простите, что-то не в порядке? — спросил Бен.

— Мы ищем двух дроидов. И нам кажется, что ваши похожи…

— Это не те дроиды, — краем глаза Рей, уже готовившаяся к сражению с половиной всех войск, которые Империя отправила на Татуин, заметила, как Бен двигает рукой, — которых вы ищете.

— Это не те дроиды, — повторили за ним штурмовики, — которых мы ищем.

Он действительно обладал даром влияния на разумы не меньшим, чем Кеннер. Она не ошиблась, когда подумала, что это он пытается пробиться в её сознание, чтобы изучить. Возможно, не только.

Не может быть. Ладно она, она уже давно не претендовала на то, чтобы нести в этот мир свет. Только не Бен. Он же был…

Нет, конечно, Рей не знала с уверенностью, был ли он джедаем: во всяком случае, всё, что она знала о Люке, указывало на то, что он своего первого учителя встретил здесь, на Татуине. То, что он к дому Ларсов приехал именно с Беном, указывало на последнего, как и то, что как раз с появлением Бена её начали регулярно проверять на прочность. Рей понимала, что, в отличие от штурмовиков, дать слабину не может.

Почему он вообще прибегал к этому средству?

— Вы дадите нам проехать, — продолжил он.

Что-то очень высокое стояло на кону, раз уж старый и мудрый джедай, учитель самого Люка Скайуокера, решил прибегнуть к крайним мерам. К таким крайним мерам, тем более.

Её Люк, тот Люк, которого она хорошо знала, сказал бы, что по легендам судить не стоит.

В отношении себя он ошибся. Его учителю тоже следовало дать шанс.

— Мы дадим вам проехать, — штурмовики по-прежнему подчинялись.

Вероятно, Бен очень сильно дорожил Люком. И если его действия были продиктованы этим, то Рей не могла его за это осуждать. Она сама сделала бы то же самое, будь у неё лучшие навыки влияния на чужой разум. Однако в её Ордене лучшими они были у Кеннера.

Кеннер. Проклятье. Как они там? Живы ли ещё? Или она стёрла их вместе со всеми падаванами, просто попав сюда? И если так — оставались ли хоть какие-то шансы вернуть всё назад? Хоть самые незначительные.

«Ты всё ещё не понимаешь».

Нет, она всё ещё не понимала. А он ей объяснять не хотел.

«Ты поймёшь».

Хорошо быть в Силе и знать всё от начала и до конца. А ей что делать?

«Что ты делала всегда. Продолжай идти вперёд».

Кто же это всё-таки был? Рей выдохнула.

— И вы никому об этом не сообщите, — Бен продолжал.

— И мы никому об этом не сообщим, — кивал ему штурмовик.

— Мы можем проезжать.

— Вы можете проезжать, — он и его напарник расступились, освобождая дорогу.

Люк удивлённо посмотрел на Бена, давя на газ. Тот просто пожал плечами.

— Бен, все джедаи так умели?

— Многие, — спокойно ответил тот.

— И мой отец?

— И твой отец, — на лицо Бена словно опустилась тень. Он нахмурился, и Люк замолчал, будто понимая, что сейчас не стоит говорить об этом. Жаль, что они оба ещё не знали, что она всё знала.

Она не имела права говорить сейчас. Она скажет позже, когда выдастся момент. Пока что это только всё испортит.

Хотя бы потому, что если она сейчас заикнётся о том, кто был настоящим отцом Люка Скайуокера и что скрывали учителя, то ей в любом случае придётся расстаться с ними обоими. Бен обвинит её во лжи и хорошо, если попросит уйти. Она не исключала такого варианта развития событий, где ей придётся вступить в схватку с учителем Люка на глазах у самого Люка. Здесь ей выиграть не удастся, даже если она победит.

Оставалось молчать.

Улицы Мос-Эйсли гудели. Люк был вынужден сильно сбавить скорость, чтобы ненароком не сбить кого-нибудь или с кем-нибудь не столкнуться. Спидеры сновали туда-сюда, торговцы и покупатели переговаривались друг с другом, курсируя вдоль единственной площади космопорта. То и дело раздавался рёв двигателей. Жизнь кипела.

В очередной раз Рей почувствовала, как галактика бурлила энергией, тягой к существованию и как это разительно отличалось от успокоившейся агонии её центра через каких-то пятьдесят лет. Что же произошло?

— Туда, Люк, — Бен указал на очередное безликое строение из белого камня, откуда раздавалась музыка, которую ещё родители Рей посчитали бы старой. Сейчас, конечно, она была наверняка на пике популярности.

Люк припарковал спидер рядом с этим заведением. Как только все по очереди ступили, наконец, на песок, Бен повёл их за собой. Рей не задавала вопросов — в конце концов, это она навязалась к ним, а не наоборот.

— Я вхожу первым, — Бен развернулся к ним. — Люк, вы с Арту и Трипио заходите следом. Рей, вы последняя. У нас с вами, — он прищурился, явно на что-то намекая, — слишком похожая одежда.

— Я всё ещё могу купить новую.

— Если не хотите продолжить путь с нами, — он поджал губы и качнул головой. — У нас слишком мало времени. Слишком мало, чтобы обсуждать другие варианты.

— Поняла, — она с лёгкостью отдала ему лидерство. Настоящий джедай никогда не рвался к власти. Настоящий джедай никогда не брал её без необходимости, и в этом она доверяла Бену. Пока, во всяком случае.

— Тогда действуем.

Он прошёл внутрь, затерявшись в сплошном потоке гостей.

Люк посмотрел на неё, и Рей видела в его светло-голубых глазах десятки вопросов, ни один из которых он не осмеливался задать. Он слишком сильно доверял Бену, а Бен слишком сильно не доверял ей. Разговора сейчас не получится. Они оба это знали, и оба молча признали это, когда Люк отвёл взгляд в сторону и пошёл вместе с Арту и Трипио внутрь. Рей осмотрелась вокруг и начала осторожно постукивать ногой по песку, отсчитывая драгоценные секунды.

Только она двинулась вперёд, как столкнулась с вернувшимися дроидами.

— Что такое? — непонимающе спросила она.

— В кантине не любят дроидов, — с грустью в голосе произнёс Трипио. Арту раздражённо пискнул. Рей покачала головой и аккуратно коснулась руками их обоих, двинувшись вперёд.

— Мы скоро вернёмся. Никуда не уходите.

Арту выдал гневную тираду на бинарном. Он с годами, похоже, совсем не менялся.

— Я тоже не хочу оставлять вас здесь, — она пожала плечами, почти умоляя. — Но мне нужно.

— Не обращайте внимания на Арту, — Трипио заговорил своевременно, как никогда, — он всегда ворчит.

Снова недовольный писк. Рей улыбнулась и пошла в кантину. Она знала, что подвергала дроидов риску. Их могли похитить контрабандисты, забрать имперцы. Но она сейчас была нужнее Люку, которому тоже грозила опасность.

Наивный парнишка в обители отребья: что-то обязательно случится. Она это чувствовала.

Зайдя в кантину, она поискала его глазами. Секунда, две. Неужели?.. Нет, дроидов они бросить точно не могли, а идти от противоположного выхода было слишком долго. Она бы заметила, попробуй они скрыться от неё.

Моргнув и протерев глаза, она наконец заметила Люка. Он в своих белых одеждах, может, и выделялся на фоне всей кантины, но совершенно терялся возле барной стойки. Бена рядом не было, и Рей пошла прямо к Люку. Одного его оставлять она точно не хотела.

У стойки толпились посетители, Рей едва сумела к нему протиснуться. Он, держа в руке прозрачный стакан, что-то пил. Она не удержалась, бросив взгляд на ёмкость, когда Люк сделал очередной глоток, — и не удержалась от того, чтобы закашляться.

Голубоватое молоко. Такое же — или почти такое же — он пил, когда прогонял её.

— Что такое? — в этот раз его голос звучал гораздо мягче, сам Люк был моложе и горел жаждой приключений, как она тогда. Но легче переносить воспоминания от этого не становилось. — Рей, с вами всё хорошо?

— Да. Да, конечно, — она покачала головой. — Ко мне можно на «ты».

— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся, отставляя стакан. — Закажешь себе что…

Договорить он не успел. Его кто-то толкнул в плечо сзади. Люк обернулся, уставившись в том же направлении, что и она. Там стояли две фигуры. Он снова посмотрел на неё, видимо, решив не принимать этот вызов.

— Что-нибу… — его снова оборвали.

На этот раз позади из тени появились две фигуры.

— Эй. Ты не нравишься моему другу, — одна из них заговорила с Люком. Рей успела понять, чего именно они хотели. Драки.

Это становилось даже подозрительно. Она осторожно и медленно приподнялась со стула, предоставляя Люку право говорить. Пока что в его силах было избежать конфликта или хотя бы отсрочить его.

— Мне жаль, — бросил он в ответ, смотря скорее на неё, чем на них.

Только бахвальства сейчас не хватало.

В его тоне не звучало бравады, он искренне выражал свою неспособность что-то поделать с происходящим в голове у второй фигуры.

— Знаешь, в чём проблема? Мне ты тоже не нравишься.

— Люк, это недостойный тебя противник, — Бен будто материализовался из воздуха.

В следующую секунду Люк полетел в её сторону, а она краем глаза заметила, как один из противников достал бластер. Большого количества вариантов у неё не было. Она выставила руку вперёд, второй потянувшись в сторону и ловя Люка, сгибаясь под его весом и падая под один из столов, тут же переворачиваясь и подминая под себя. Противник пошатнулся, будто у него закружилась голова.

Нечленораздельное мычание. Похоже, один интересовался у другого, что произошло.

В ту же секунду раздались щелчок и шипение. Жужжание. Крик. Звук падения чего-то на пол. Кто-то побежал прочь. Рей повернула голову влево. Голубой световой меч горел, а Бен стоял как ни в чём не бывало. На полу лежала рука.

Рей отвернулась.

И встретилась взглядом с Люком. Его сбивчивое дыхание пощекотало ей подбородок, щёки, нос, губы. Он смотрел на неё и не шевелился. Только сейчас она поняла, что лежала на нём, прижавшись всем телом.

Прошла секунда, прежде чем она вскочила и протянула ему руку. Спохватившись, он поднялся.

— Спасибо, — проговорил он, краснея. Смутился, похоже.

Она только кивнула, готовая поклясться, что сама сейчас вспыхнула.

Сколько ей было лет, сколько раз она уже была в таких ситуациях. Могла бы привыкнуть.

К Люку привыкнуть было невозможно.

Он стоял и смотрел на руку. Бен уже отключил оружие.

— Вы готовы? — спокойно спросил он. Если он и был раздражён, то не показывал этого.

— Готов.

Рей молча кивнула.

— Я нашёл пилота, который может нам помочь. Вон за тем столиком.

Как будто ничего не случилось.

Или после многих лет изучения Силы джедаи действительно умели отпускать чувства в Силу.

Те самые джедаи, которые создали Дарта Вейдера.

Не её Люк. Не она.

Они пошли вслед за Беном. Невдалеке за одним из столиков показалась знакомая фигура, шерстистая и огромная. Сердце забилось чуть чаще. Рей продолжала идти. Пройдя мимо всех сидящих за столиками, она наконец увидела, кто ожидал их.

Хан Соло.

5

Как будто ей мало было видеть сегодня одного Люка. Она угодила в тот самый день, когда Хан Соло и Люк встретились впервые.

О том, что она потеряла Люка, Рей пожалела не сразу. Когда Хан умер, она сразу знала, что это навсегда, что он больше не вернётся в этот мир. И вот сейчас он сидел за столом перед ней, улыбался совершенно непривычно для неё. Его рубашка светлого цвета бросалась в глаза. Расстёгнутый чёрный жилет Хан неряшливо накинул на плечи. Такой молодой сейчас, ещё не тронутый печатью тех долгих лет, через которые она его встретит. Озорные карие глаза осматривали их всех, останавливаясь то и дело на ней. Рей знала это, хотя и не рисковала посмотреть прямо на Хана. Проявлять эмоции сейчас она не имела ни малейшего права.

Тот Хан, которого знала она, возможно, ещё бы снисходительно принял. В этом времени он, скорее всего, ещё не поймёт.

Она вскинула голову, устремив взгляд между Ханом и Чуи. Эмоции уходили в Силу неохотно, но постепенно, и Рей, дыша спокойно, восстанавливала баланс в себе.

— Хан Соло, — произнёс он наконец, — капитан «Тысячелетнего Сокола». Чуи сказал, вы хотите найти кого-то, кто подбросит вас до Альдераана. Мы можем взяться за это.

— Вопрос только в том, как быстро вы нас подбросите, — Бен говорил слишком спокойно. Ей на секунду показалось, что он решил сыграть в деревенщину. Не самая плохая тактика.

— Быстро? — похоже, они задели профессиональную гордость Хана. — Вы что, никогда не слышали о «Тысячелетнем Соколе»?

У Бена был какой-то ответ, но Рей решила, что пора и ей присоединиться к разговору.

— Быстрейший корабль в галактике. Дуга Кесселя за двенадцать парсеков, — произнесла она, будто в этом не было ничего необычного.

Хану это не помешало посмотреть на Бена торжествующе. Что тот сейчас думал о Рей, она прочитать не могла. Встретиться глазами с Люком она сейчас боялась. Она знала, что увидит в нём огонь стремления. Это точно выбьет её из равновесия. Недопустимо, особенно сейчас.

— Что за груз? — продолжил Хан, вовремя отвлекая её от ненужных мыслей.

— Пассажиры. Я, она, парень и два дроида. И никаких, — в один момент наивный старик из деревни снова превратился в грозного мастера-джедая. Рей знала, что Хан прекрасно умел держать себя в присутствии владеющих Силой и только поэтому сейчас не отпрянул ни на ладонь, — вопросов.

— А что такое? — он действительно оставался невозмутим.

— Скажем так, — ещё одно изменение. Вдруг перед ней появился ловкий делец, — мы бы хотели избежать столкновений… с имперцами.

— А, — Хан улыбнулся. — Десять тысяч.

— Десять тысяч? — возмутился Люк, сидевший между ней и Беном, и завертел головой. Детская наивность. Рей не знала, исчезло ли это из него к концу. Верил же он в то, что она рано или поздно одумается, в конце концов. Она не одумалась. — Мы за эти деньги можем купить…

Она с большим трудом заставила себя как можно более нежно положить руку на предплечье Люка, чтобы после касания сразу же отстраниться. Приподнятая ладонь Бена сигнализировала точно о том же. Сейчас было не время спорить.

Люк, дёрнув головой, посмотрел на неё. Она заметила это краем глаза, но виду не подала.

— Целый корабль. Но кто поведёт его? Ты, парень?

Ей хотелось сейчас вмешаться и сказать, что она может если не обставить Хана Соло на его собственном корабле, то хотя бы постараться за ним угнаться. Но этим она, возможно, разлучит Люка и Хана, Хана и Лею, Лею и Люка. Она не даст появиться на свет Бену Соло…

Этого допустить нельзя. Через тридцать пять лет она бы покрасовалась. Через тридцать пять лет, когда Хан и Люк ещё были живы и она не знала, сколь многое она потеряет.

Свою профессиональную гордость Рей научилась смирять, когда отказалась от титула мастера-джедая. Сможет она сделать это и сейчас. Ради Люка и Хана. И, возможно, ради всей галактики.

Ради себя? Возможно.

— Я готовлюсь поступать в Академию, — Люк не унимался. На этот раз пришёл черёд Бена хлопать его по плечу в попытке угомонить.

Люка Скайуокера смогла угомонить только Великая Сила.

Рей шумно вдохнула.

— Две тысячи сейчас, — заговорил наконец Бен. — И пятнадцать, когда долетим.

— Значит, семнадцать. Хорошо, — Хан пожал плечами. — Мы будем ждать вас в девяносто четвёртом доке.

— Девяносто четвёртом, — едва заметный кивок.

— Кстати, — произнёс Хан, вставая, — там кому-то не понравилось, что он лишился руки. А мне тут нужно кое-что уладить. Встретимся на месте.

— Пойдёмте, — тихо проговорил Бен. Встав из-за стола, Рей увидела, как он, уже поднявшись, искусно, увлекая за собой Люка, стал обходить одного клиента за другим, теряясь в толпе по дороге к другому выходу.

Он явно использовал Силу. Рей решила, что создавать излишние возмущения не стоит, и осторожно последовала за ним, юрко минуя одно препятствие за другим. Годы тренировок и связи с Силой, не говоря уже о двенадцатилетней подготовке на Джакку, обострили до предела её собственную реакцию. Успеть за Беном всё равно было значительно тяжелее, чем казалось, но она справилась. Когда она обернулась на входе, стражники только подходили к столу, где по-прежнему сидели Хан и Чуи. Когда один из них начал поднимать голову, она выскользнула из проёма и ринулась вперёд: Бен и Люк уже почти сели в спидер. В несколько больших шагов она ускорилась и запрыгнула на своё место, успев даже помочь забраться Трипио.

— Благодарю, мастер…

— Рей, — она улыбнулась ему. Даже если дроиды не были способны испытывать эмоции, они наверняка отлично их считывали. И она достаточно хорошо знала Трипио, чтобы понимать: этим искусством он владел не хуже, чем шестью тысячами известных ему языков.

Она могла попросить его не называть её «мастер». Однако то, что он обращался ко всем разумным органикам, прибавляя титулы, было такой же частью его сущности, и вторгаться в неё она себя вправе не считала.

На этот раз Арту промолчал, и Люк, надавив на педаль газа, помчал их к космопорту. Он прекрасно лавировал в этом скоплении разумных существ и машин, которыми они пользовались. То и дело на противоположном конце улицы появлялся имперский патрульный спидер, но Люк умело сворачивал, порой делая из-за этого крюк в квартал. Бен кивал, а Рей могла только одобрительно смотреть. Она всего лишь сопровождала его и охраняла, давая возможность исполнить его судьбу, в которую вторглась своим появлением.

Судьбу, навстречу которой он сейчас мчался.

6

Рей сидела в каюте, подбрасывая световой меч и ловя его поочерёдно то правой рукой, то левой. Делать в гиперпространстве, пока они летели на Альдераан, было совершенно нечего. Все системы «Сокола» работали исправно, даже мелких поломок, как после нескольких лет нахождения на Джакку, не возникало. Медитировать она не могла, практиковаться со световым мечом без Силы вовсе не имело никакого смысла. Приходилось убивать время единственным оставшимся ей способом.

Она хотела пойти к Люку, но того начинал обучать Бен. Наблюдать за этим для Рей оказалось слишком тяжело, и она ушла, сказав, что ей тоже нужно тренироваться. Люк проводил её взглядом: это она успела почувствовать, прежде чем скрыться достаточно быстро, чтобы он не предложил ей продолжить тренироваться вместе. Не сейчас. Ещё немного. Ей просто нужно привыкнуть, хоть чуть-чуть.

Вцепившись в меч, Рей согнулась. Так жалко она не выглядела в своих глазах никогда. Разбитая, боящаяся, не в силах сделать даже один шаг навстречу.

Она узнавала в себе того Люка, которого встретила когда-то на Эч-То, надеясь, что судьба наконец столкнула её с легендарным воином, грозой Империи. Он быстро разбил все её надежды.

Она не последует за ним. Она соберётся, возьмёт себя в руки. Сделает то, чему научил её учитель — никогда не бросать тех, кто пришёл за помощью, никогда не отказывать тем, кто оказался в беде и рассчитывает только на неё.

Если бы не Люк тогда, она просто бы ушла в пески Татуина, глухая к миру, который тянулся к ней. Возможно, и к самому Люку, молодому. К своему старику-учителю она в своё время уже осталась глуха. 

Она плохо поступила сейчас. Больше она делать этого не будет. Ни бегать от него, ни скрываться здесь, в каюте. Она научит его тому, что знает сама, и поможет преодолеть все препятствия, пока смерть не заберёт её. Её, не его. Второй раз она не позволит Люку уйти раньше себя, нет. Не пока она рыцарь-джедай. Никогда не отворачиваться от тех, кто страдает или нуждается: этот урок она слишком хорошо усвоила.

Всё, что её останавливало сейчас — время. Насколько сильно она нарушила его течение — и насколько сильно нарушит его, сделав то, что должна сделать?

«Всё ещё не понимаешь?»

— Да кто же ты такой? — тихо проговорила она себе под нос.

В этот момент дверь каюты пискнула. Рей подскочила и неспешными шагами подошла к ней. Приподняла руку. Задержала её на несколько секунд. Может, Люк или Хан? Запрокинув голову, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Даже если и так, они всё равно рано или поздно узнали бы, что она здесь, но уже потрепали бы себе нервы, ища её. Этого допустить она не могла и не хотела.

Глядя прямо перед собой, она открыла дверь. Перед ней появился тот, кого она ждала здесь меньше всех остальных.

— Бен? — она чуть прищурилась.

— Позволишь? — он, едва заметно улыбнувшись, приподнял ладонь, указывая внутрь каюты.

— Проходи, — она уступила ему дорогу с лёгкостью. Скрывать ей всё равно было нечего. — Можешь сесть, — Рей кивнула в сторону маленького столика, заботливо установленного возле одной из стен.

Через тридцать пять лет она будет говорить с Финном о том, как она хочет вступить в Сопротивление. Через тридцать пять лет и три дня в эту каюту втайне от неё войдёт Люк. Через тридцать пять лет, три недели и три дня Рей положит руку на ладонь Леи, которая первой поймёт, какой катастрофой на самом деле оказался Крэйт. Сама Рей ещё ничего не будет чувствовать.

— Спасибо.

Они сели друг против друга и, ничего не говоря, приступили к наблюдению. При виде почти кроткого, почти заинтересованного лица Бена Рей ухмыльнулась. Что же этот старик сейчас думал?

— Люка здесь нет, — проговорила она, — теперь ты наконец-то можешь говорить всё, что хочешь.

После отвратительно долгих переговоров с новыми лидерами очередной Новой Республики, установленной Сопротивлением вслед за победой над Первым Порядком, Рей потеряла всякое желание заниматься дипломатией с кем угодно за пределами Неизведанных Регионов.

Ей придётся снова выработать этот навык.

— Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Рей, я род… — она замялась. Она ещё не родилась, — я с Джакку. Я же уже говорила.

— Дело не в этом. Ты появляешься из ниоткуда, спасаешь Ларсов, обрушиваешь в полёте два истребителя и размахиваешь световым мечом. А ещё ты знаешь Люка и этого парня…

— Хана Соло, — она сама не ожидала, что столь резко прервёт Бена.

— Хана Соло, — на этот раз он не подал ни малейшего признака раздражения. — И ты заботишься о них обоих, хотя их не связывает ничего. Нет никого, кто бы делал так же. Из живущих.

— Что ты говоришь, — она слегка склонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на него. Приподняла уголки губ в наглой усмешке.

— В этом и дело. Только ты, — он почесал бороду. — Рей с Джакку, — чуть наклонился, — зачем они тебе?

Этот вопрос застал её врасплох. В спасении Галактики нуждалась сама Галактика. Сама Рей не могла назвать какой-либо выгоды, которую получила бы лично от того, что находилась рядом с Люком или Ханом.

Однако от этого не зависело кое-что другое.

— Они мне… нужны, — только и смогла она выдавить из себя. — Просто… нужны.

— В этом и дело. Тебе просто нужны мальчишка-фермер и контрабандист-неудачник. Это звучит… подозрительно.

— Но менее подозрительно, чем могущественный рыцарь-джедай и один из лучших пилотов, которых только знала история. При условии, что мы всё ещё говорим обо мне, — она пожала плечами.

— Тебе известно многое, — задумчиво произнёс Бен. — Слишком многое.

Ей очень хотелось потянуться к световому мечу. Но она понимала, что сейчас на неё никто нападать не станет. Даже если Бен сумеет убедить остальных, что она первой полезла в драку, это всё равно отразится на отношении к нему Люка. Он наверняка этого не хотел. А значит, и ей пока ничего не угрожало. Пока.

— А о тебе, — продолжил Бен, — слишком мало. Это ещё более подозрительно, не находишь?

— Возможно, — она пожала плечами. — Но тебе достаточно знать, что я не желаю им зла. Обоим.

— Может быть, это не к лучшему, — ответил он, по-прежнему пристально смотря на неё.

— Этого нам знать не дано, — парировала она. — Как там говорили? — наклонила голову в другую сторону, прищуриваясь, пытаясь вспомнить. — Будущее туманно, во тьме сокрыто оно?

— Откуда тебе… — начал Бен, когда его вдруг прервал третий голос.

— Ты это поняла, — Рей завертела головой. Опять никого. — Я так этого ждал.

— Ты тоже это слышал? — прошептала она.

— Учитель?

Его учитель?

Рей в недоумении уставилась на Бена.

— Оби-Ван, и ты здесь. Как Сила всё удачно устроила, — раздалось что-то похожее на шелест трущихся ладоней.

— Оби-Ван? — через секунду удивление схлынуло. Да, конечно, как она сразу только не догадалась? Оби-Ван Кеноби, учитель Люка, скрывавшийся под именем Бена Кеноби, отшельника в пустыне.

А ещё — учитель Энакина Скайуокера, сейчас — уже Дарта Вейдера.

— Да, — кивнул он, — для той, кто много знает, ты знаешь обо мне удивительно мало, — и он тут же обернулся, словно кого-то высматривая.

— На вас больно смотреть, — из ласкового, полушутливого, голос стал мягким и раскатистым. — На обоих. Что вы с собой сделали?

— А что мне ещё делать, — выдохнула Рей себе под нос, — меня из Силы преследует старый и давно умерший джедай, которого я не знаю, — она рвано вдохнула, подавляя в себе чувства, — я попала сюда и не понимаю, что мне можно делать, а чего нельзя.

— Всё можно. Как же ты этого до сих пор не поняла?

— Да, а каждый мой шаг отдаляет меня от того, чтобы вернуть всё. Чтобы вернуться.

— Зачем возвращаться? Разве ты этого хочешь?

— Я… — она потеряла дар речи на несколько секунд.

Возвращаться туда, где не было Люка, не было Хана и не было шанса помочь им.

Возвращаться туда, где её ждали Кеннер и остальные, весь Орден.

— Я не знаю. Это предательство в любом случае.

— О, — он коротко расхохотался, — воля Силы не такова, как ты о ней думаешь. Совсем не такова, Рей. Сила оставила тебя не с таким выбором, хотя могла бы.

— Что это значит?

— Ты сама сказала: «Будущее туманно, во тьме сокрыто оно». Вернее, это сказала не ты, а учитель твоего учителя, — ещё один невесомый смешок, — и учитель твоего учителя, Оби-Ван.

— Но для меня будущее…

«Туманно, во тьме сокрыто оно».

Голос вдруг оказался у неё в голове.

Такого не могло быть. Она была из будущего. Она знала, что произойдёт, с самого начала. И уже помешала кое-чему из этого произойти. Теперь ей нужно было вернуть всё в прежнюю колею.

Чтобы снова потерять Люка и Хана. Теперь, возможно, и себя вместе с ними.

«Зачем возвращать?»

Потому что иначе весь мир, ради которого она сражалась в будущем, исчезнет.

«Не исчезнет».

Почему? Если всё изменится…

«То там не изменится ничего».

Там?

«Во временном потоке, откуда ты родом, Рей».

Другое место. Другое время. Она переместилась в другую вселенную. Великие джедаи прошлого, писавшие об этом в своих книгах, учёные умы, делавшие предположения в своих исследованиях, были правы. Сила оказалась чем-то большим, чем сама вселенная.

Это значило только одно.

Кеннер и остальные в порядке. А она найдёт способ прорваться к ним.

И способ помочь Люку и Хану здесь, в этой вселенной. Всё не было обречено закончиться так, как закончилось там, откуда она пришла. Рей ещё могла что-то исправить. У неё оставалась надежда.

«Да».

В следующую секунду с неё будто сняли морок, и перед ней снова оказался Оби-Ван, смотревший таким же пустым и почти растерянным взглядом, совершенно ей незнакомым. Ворчливый старик, назойливо пытавшийся залезть к ней в голову, словно куда-то делся.

— Он говорил с тобой… в голове? — произнесла Рей, чувствуя, как её голосовые связки работают медленнее, чем обычно, словно она вышла из транса.

— С тобой тоже? — покачал головой Оби-Ван.

Она кивнула.

— Что он сказал?

— Что ещё не поздно, — она втянула воздух, не давая чувствам взять над собой верх, — всё исправить.

— Интересно, — он провёл пальцами по бороде. — Мне он сказал то же самое. Ещё не поздно. Но кто ты такая, не сказал.

Какой же он был упрямый.

— Я из другой стрелы времени, — теперь она могла рассказать ему об этом совершенно честно. — Меня переместила сюда Сила из какого-то храма.

— Зачем бы Силе это?

— Я не знаю, — Рей пожала плечами. — Но я хочу помочь Люку. И Хану.

— Ты привязана к ним, — недобро посмотрел на неё Оби-Ван.

— Это плохо? — она ответила тем же.

— Для обычного разумного существа — нет. Но ты джедай.

— Да, джедай, — она знала, о чём пойдёт речь дальше, и была готова отразить эту атаку.

— Ты знаешь, что нам нельзя привязываться, — в его голосе звучали нотки горечи. Она даже, кажется, понимала почему.

Он упустил своего ученика и, может, даже едва не убил его. Как Люк когда-то.

Рей не хотела сравнивать их, но Оби-Ван сейчас вёл себя точно так же, как и Люк, когда они в первый раз встретились тридцать пять лет спустя.

— Я знаю, что нам запретили привязываться, — она возразила тихо, чувствуя, что не в силах противостоять ему сейчас в открытую.

— Они сделали правильно.

— Почему? — она положила руки на стол, нагибаясь к нему.

— Один из нас привязался, — невозмутимо ответил Оби-Ван, уже не поглаживая бороду. — Посмотри, что стало из-за этого с Орденом.

Рей едва сдержала усмешку.

— А тебе не кажется, — она наклонилась ещё сильнее и недоверчиво прищурилась, — что дело не в этом?

— Тебе известна наша история. И тебе известно, что именно в этом.

— Мне известна ваша история. И кое-что ещё, — процедила она. — История ещё двух орденов. Один из этих орденов следовал вашим заветам. Другой — нет. Знаешь, что с ними стало?

— Один просуществовал тысячу лет, другой — не выдержал и одного поколения?

— Ну, — она покачала головой, — не тысячу, конечно. Десять, насколько мне известно. Но другой действительно развалился почти сразу.

— Вот видишь.

Она улыбнулась. Он действительно не понимал. Настало время перейти в контратаку.

— Я вижу, — Рей посмотрела на него исподлобья, — сквозь ложь пути джедаев. Развалился, — она заговорила шёпотом, чтобы никто больше их не услышал, — орден Люка. Потому что когда кто-то запрещает привязанности и набирает детей, этот кто-то очень, очень сильно рискует, — она сделала паузу, выплёвывая последние слова, — поднять меч на своего ученика.

Оби-Ван качнул головой, словно не веря. У Рей уже не нашлось желания останавливаться.

— Даже если этот кто-то считал ученика почти собственным сыном. Даже если этот кто-то до этого был Скайуокером. Потому что нет привязанностей, — она чувствовала, что вот-вот взорвётся. Пришлось несколько секунд переводить дыхание: сколько бы она ни учила себя спокойствию, до сих пор иногда не справлялась с эмоциями. Особенно когда говорила о Люке. — Нет привязанностей, есть только Великая Сила, и он всего-то исполняет её волю. Едва не убивая самых близких себе людей.

Она пристально смотрела на Оби-Вана, ощущая, какое горе только что пробудила в нём. Именно этого она и добивалась. Только тяжелейшая из трагедий заставляла осознавать то, сколь велика оказалась потеря.

Как её заставила осознать смерть Люка. Вторая, конечно, не первая.

— Я не идеальна, — закончила Рей, — как и мой Орден. Что будет с нами, не знает никто. Но мы пришли к этому после ваших ошибок, мы выучили ваш урок.

— Ты говоришь почти то же самое, что говорил Квай-Гон, — Оби-Ван смотрел куда-то в сторону. — Может, вы оба правы. Может быть.

Он поднялся и молча вышел. Рей выдохнула. Вряд ли она бы сумела убедить его в одиночку. Он поверил не ей, а своему учителю. Однако хотя бы поверил. Она думала, что они так и разойдутся, оставшись каждый при своём.

Не остались.

А Рей опять осталась одна.

Ей нужно было пройтись куда-нибудь. Хотя бы просто по «Соколу», раз уж они всё равно пока были в космосе.

Иначе всё происходящее точно сведёт её с ума.

***

Медленными, тихими шагами она двигалась куда глаза глядят. «Сокол» был пуст. Все как будто спали по всем каютам. Рей чувствовала, что это было не так. Во всяком случае, Оби-Ван явно над чем-то размышлял. Люк… Люк о чём-то думал. Рядом с ним точно находились Арту и Трипио — она чувствовала их едва ощутимые эманации в Силе. Чуи и Хан копались где-то в машинном. Над ионным двигателем работали, кажется. А она продолжала идти.

Пройдя по узкому длинному коридору, она оказалась в тёмном помещении, где едва горело несколько огоньков. И только свет гиперпространства в смотровом окне пилота позволял различить хоть что-то.

Кабина пилота. Рей осторожно коснулась дюрасталевых пластин, стараясь не нажать ни на одну из кнопок: в гиперпространстве это с лёгкостью стало бы фатальной ошибкой. Прошлась ладонью по обивке кресел, опёрлась на них и посмотрела вперёд, в мерцавший где-то вдалеке, возможно, в нескольких днях пути, конец туннеля. Что он готовил им?

Час назад она знала: историю. Сейчас — и представить не могла. Учитель Оби-Вана, Квай-Гон — кажется, Квай-Гон Джинн, тот самый, что погиб при Набу, — сказал ей, что этот мир совершенно новый, и всё, что произойдёт дальше, неизвестно никому из живущих.

Её это радовало — просто потому, что её Орден в будущем оставался в безопасности, Хан и Люк не были обречены совершить свои ошибки, и её никто не ограничивал в действиях. С другой стороны, теперь судьба не её одной — пришельца в уже существовавший мир — постоянно находилась в опасности. Рей придётся защищать их всех не от себя, а от вселенной вокруг.

Она опустила голову и тяжело выдохнула, повторяя старую мантру. Она джедай. Она справится.

Если бы ещё на деле это было так же просто, как на словах. Рей осталась совсем одна. Учитель Оби-Вана появлялся редко и направлял её одними лишь вопросами, не вмешиваясь в происходящее. Он наверняка и не мог. Он был не призраком Силы, а чем-то другим. Чем именно — ей только предстояло выяснить.

Секунда. Две.

Да, он пока не хотел с ней говорить. Ей придётся действовать самой, без малейшей поддержки.

Она хотела бы попросить помочь Оби-Вана, но он бы не согласился. Обрушивать сейчас её проблемы на Люка будет просто бесчеловечно, для него и без того наступило слишком тяжёлое время.

Окажись здесь её Орден!

Рей тяжело вдохнула и с силой выдохнула. Их тут не было, ни одного. Её опора, её семья — все они остались там, в далёком будущем. Первый раз в жизни Рей принимала бой в одиночестве.

Знать бы ещё, с кем именно.

Ничтожный шорох позади неё. Рей тихо пробормотала:

— Не советую стрелять.

— И почему? — Хан. Кто же ещё так заботился о «Соколе»

— Я увернусь, снаряд пробьёт стекло, мы окажемся в гиперпространстве. Из гиперпространства до сих пор не возвращался никто. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

— Хочешь проверить? — настороженность, недавно промелькнувшая в его голосе, исчезла. Или он её скрыл. Вместо этого появилось лёгкое озорство. Рей искренне надеялась, что на этом сейчас всё закончится.

— А ты? — она стояла, не шевелясь. Никогда не думала, что из всех джедайских навыков при встрече с Ханом Соло понадобится именно это.

— Мне ещё нужно довезти вас. Поэтому не будешь ли ты добра рассказать, какого криффа ты забыла в кабине моего корабля?

— Я просто ходила.

— Ты полагаешь, я должен тебе поверить?

— Ты можешь проверить. Это же твой корабль, ты здесь знаешь всё.

— Хорошо. Не дёргайся.

— Как скажешь.

Хан обошёл всю кабину, заглянул под каждую панель, не спуская с Рей дула бластера. Она стояла спокойно, готовая в любой момент отпрыгнуть. Чубакку она пока не чувствовала рядом, похоже, он всё ещё разбирался с чем-то в машинном отделении.

Наконец Хан, хмыкнув, произнёс:

— Тебе повезло. Если ты что-то и хотела тут сломать, то не успела.

— Я не хотела, — она по-прежнему не двигалась, не желая испытывать его терпение.

Молодой, с хитрым, озорным прищуром глаз. Он наверняка уже видел многое, но даже не представлял, с чем ещё ему предстоит столкнуться. Не шевелиться, смотря на него, было сейчас особенно трудно. Однако Рей держалась.

— Проверить это я не могу, — он пожал плечами. — Ладно, допустим, ты мне не врёшь. 

— Тогда, раз я вне подозрений, — она начала двигаться к выходу, когда Хан, облокотившись на спинку кресла, окликнул её:

— Стой.

— А? — она мгновенно, будто травинка на ветру, развернулась.

— Кто ты, — он, приподняв голову, посмотрел на неё, изучая, — такая?

— Рей с Джакку, — она снова почти привыкла к этому имени. В этом мире у неё действительно ничего, кроме него и меча, не было.

— Кто ты такая, — Хан повторил вопрос, — Рей с Джакку?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — она подошла к нему чуть ближе и приподняла руки, чтобы не выглядеть совсем глупо, стоя перед ним.

— Ты появляешься из ниоткуда вместе со стариком и парнишкой, у тебя в руках световой меч, и ты знаешь меня, «Сокол» и Чуи. При этом никто из нас не знает тебя. Как так получается?

— Ну, — она старалась не спускать с него глаз, хотя давалось это ей невероятно тяжело, — ты известен… в определённых кругах.

— Кругах, где принято носить с собой световой меч? — он наклонил голову.

— Что-то не так? — она ухмыльнулась. — О том, что ты известен по всей галактике, обычно говоришь ты сам.

— В этом и дело, Рей с Джакку. Ты знаешь обо мне слишком много, — он прервался, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. А потом взглянул прямо на неё и процедил: — А я не знаю о тебе ничего. Как ты объяснишь это?

— А разве я должна? — она наклонила голову.

— Я всё ещё помогаю тебе и твоим попутчикам. И не говорю о вас Империи.

Он не расскажет: у Хана Соло, насколько она знала, и без них было достаточно проблем с Империей. К тому же он всё-таки связался с их компанией, вместо того чтобы сразу помешать им полететь куда-то на его корабле. У Дарта Вейдера наверняка возникнет далеко не один вопрос.

Не говоря о том, что он был Ханом Соло. Не выдаст.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я, зная о тебе столько, не проболтаюсь кому-нибудь из хаттов?

— У тебя был прекрасный шанс сделать это, но ты его упустила, — он на мгновение поднял руки вверх. — Какая жалость.

— Согласна, — она сделала шаг вперёд и вправо, глядя поверх его плеча, куда-то вдаль.

— Тебя послал Лэндо, — вдруг произнёс Хан.

— Лэндо? Калриссиан? — она усмехнулась. — Нет, он тут ни при чём.

— Тогда что ты тут делаешь? Зачем это всё тебе?

— Слежу за вами, — она не сразу поняла, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала эта фраза.

— Вот, я же говорил, — он резко отдёрнулся, пытаясь направить на неё бластер, но, не рассчитав, едва не ударился спиной об одну из панелей. Рей схватила его за руку раньше, чем он успел понять, что ошибся. — Эй! — он выверенным движением высвободился из её захвата и всё-таки отошёл в противоположный конец кабины. — Это зачем?

— Послушай, я не готова оказаться вместо Альдераана на Дантуине, просто потому, что ты что-то там себе подумал про меня, — она смотрела прямо в дуло.

Если она чему-то научилась за последние десять лет, то спокойствию перед лицом смерти.

— Ты работаешь на Империю? — распалился Хан.

— Ни на кого я не работаю, — это переставало быть весёлым, — я слежу за вами. Сама. Я решила, что буду это делать.

— За кем — за нами?

— За тобой и Люком, — она и бровью не повела. Потом, спохватившись, добавила: — За тем парнем.

— Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости. Никаких «нас» нет. Я выкину их на Альдераане, получу деньги и улечу как можно дальше.

— Ты так думаешь.

— Так и будет.

— Может быть, может быть, — она снова наклонила голову. Несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом медленно проговорила: — Где нас найти, ты знаешь.

Развернувшись, она направилась к выходу. Через плечо бросила:

— Ствол-то убери.

Дыхание сдавило так сильно, что она закашлялась, ускоряя шаг и направляясь в свою каюту.

Она не хотела, чтобы её первый разговор с Ханом вышел таким.

Но он был жив.

А это значило только то, что у них ещё будет время.

У неё ещё будет время.

7

Боль пришла внезапно, во сне. Рей схватилась за голову, чувствуя, как её череп словно распирает изнутри чудовищным давлением. Она прекрасно помнила, что ничем хорошим такое состояние ни для кого не оборачивалась. С задыхающимся стоном она едва набрала воздуха в грудь и сосредоточилась на Силе, надеясь дотянуться до неё во сне.

Стало только хуже. Миллионы острых игл одним резким уколом вонзились в её тело. С удивлением и ужасом Рей поняла: не было смысла пытаться избавиться от боли в собственном теле, обращаясь к Силе. Потому что это Сила была источником боли, именно от неё и пришёл первый удар.

И как будто этого было мало: тьма, уже давно рыскавшая по галактике, потянулась к ней сильнее, чем обычно, смыкая свои железные объятья вокруг живота Рей, словно стремясь выдавить из неё и без того едва теплившуюся жизнь. Сквозь темноту спальной каюты начинали мерещиться светло-голубые, ярко-жёлтые, тёмно-карие глаза, внимательно её изучавшие. Её стремились захватить чьи-то слегка светящиеся руки: как будто мёртвые звали за собой.

Ещё рано. Рей начала отгораживать себя от Силы, отстраняясь от окружающего мира. Она вцепилась в ткань постели, закусила губу до крови, стремясь ощутить как можно больше боли.

В страдании не было никакого наслаждения: как и любую гибельную страсть, не приводившую ни к чему, кроме саморазрушения, Рей оставляла его ситхам настоящего. Однако оно помогало вернуться в существующий мир, не слиться с Силой, не дать ей побороть себя раньше времени.

В ушах зазвенело, и тысячи голосов зашептали ей на ухо. Она знала язык, на котором они говорили, но не разбирала ни слова. Они стали говорить громче, но их было слишком много, и речь ни одного из них Рей не могла понять. В толпе выкрикивали её имя, и эти выкрики начали бить по барабанным перепонкам, не разрывая их только потому, что ни один из них Рей не слышала в этом мире.

Она вскочила с кровати и тут же рухнула на пол. Зашипев от боли, она сконцентрировалась на своём щите, который всё продолжала выстраивать. Вокруг становилось светлее с каждой секундой: они почти достигли конца гиперпространственного туннеля. Чужие глаза растворялись, попадая под лучи искажённого пространства-времени. Руки ослабляли хватку, дышать становилось чуть легче. Иглы вырывались из её истерзанной головы, давление ослабевало.

Кое-как отдышавшись, Рей особенно тяжело выдохнула и, перекатившись, распласталась на дюрасталевом полу. Правое предплечье ныло. Синяк будет, скорее всего. Приятная прохлада растекалась по телу, и Рей понемногу успокаивалась.

Лучше не стало, только боль чуть унялась. Рей почувствовала, как к горлу подступает ком. Вскочив и чуть не упав во второй раз, выбежала в едва успевшую открыться дверь и помчалась по коридору. Чуть не выбив переборку, ведущую в туалет, склонилась над вакуумным унитазом как раз вовремя. Через секунду её вырвало.

Вкусный обед, которым угостили её Ларсы, уже почти переварился, но его остатки ещё находились у неё в желудке. Первые несколько секунд это облегчало жизнь. Потом приступы стали приходить на пустой желудок. Рей закашлялась, задыхаясь. Спазм за спазмом из неё выходила желчь. Мерзкая, отвратительная, едкая желчь на губах. И снова её выворачивало изнутри.

Что-то произошло. Что-то ужасное. Даже полностью отгородившись от Силы, она ощущала это. В рвоте показались капли крови. Дело было совсем плохо. Она выгнулась в ещё одном приступе.

Становилось легче, но ненамного. Она, стараясь сохранить концентрацию, латала бреши в своём щите, не давая импульсам, приходящим сквозь Силу, снова ударить по себе в полную мощь. Руки ослабевали: она спала слишком мало, а энергии успела потратить слишком много. Она упиралась головой в стену. Часто дышала. Спазмы всё не проходили.

Сконцентрировавшись на себе, она не расслышала в коридоре частые и громкие шаги.

— Эй, какого криффа? — сквозь стихавший звон в ушах она едва могла понять, кто говорил. Хан, наверное.

— Мне бы самой… — она перевела дыхание, даже не оборачиваясь, — понять.

Через секунду её снова вывернуло наизнанку. Если он что-то говорил или что-то делал, то она в любом случае не расслышала. Она устало изогнулась, выплёвывая ещё несколько грамм желчи. И ещё раз. Дышать было почти невозможно.

К её губам поднесли стакан воды и чуть ли не силой влили в рот. Она, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слёзы, сглотнула и выдохнула, не удерживаясь от того, чтобы вложить в выдох всю силу голоса.

— Ещё? — спросил голос откуда-то сверху.

— Да, — она кивнула, отпивая ещё немного воды — уже сама.

— Ты часом не принцесса?

— А? — сил хватало только на междометия.

— Не хочешь сама взять, я не знаю?

— Да, — она развернулась, опёрлась на стену, поджала колени под себя и взяла стакан в руки. Аккуратно отхлебнула ещё немного. Руки тряслись. Она с силой сжала пальцы в кулаки, чтобы не показывать слабость.

Снова шаги. Туда — и обратно. Ей на плечи что-то осторожно положили. Толстая ткань скользнула к запястьям, спустилась от шеи к бёдрам, укрывая всё тело. Одеяло, похоже, или что-то в этом духе.

Дрожь уходила, становилось чуть теплее, чем раньше. Рей медленно поднялась спиной по стенке, твёрдо встала на ноги и выдавила из себя, всё ещё тяжело дыша:

— Спасибо.

— К вашим услугам, леди джедай.

Хан был другим. Не таким, как тогда, когда она его встретила в первый раз. 

Рей снова встретила его, когда только сбежала с пустынной планеты и нуждалась в помощи. Как всё повторялось.

Может, поэтому он тогда и отнёсся к ней так хорошо. Увидел в ней молодого Люка.

Переведя дыхание, Рей сделала шаг вперёд. Не время.

Шаг оказался не очень удачным. Она снова чуть не упала.

— Эй, леди джедай, тебе не помочь? — он в мгновение ока снова оказался рядом.

— Ты специально отказываешься называть меня по имени? — процедила она.

— Мы не так хорошо знакомы, — бросил он.

Через тридцать пять лет он таким не был. Похоже, ей ещё многое предстояло узнать. И о нём, и о Люке, и обо всём этом мире, который, как выяснилось, действительно оказался легендами из её далёкого детства.

— Как скажешь, — ответила она. Бередить давние воспоминания сейчас только не хватало. — Помоги.

Он осторожно, почти невесомо, обхватил её за талию и повёл в каюту. Шажок за шажком, она снова осваивалась с этим миром. Миром, который изменился навсегда. Осталось только понять, почему именно. Что же произошло?

Дверь распахнулась, и Хан завёл Рей внутрь. Усадил на койку и облокотился на стену каюты рядом.

— Как ты?

— Лучше, — пробормотала она, смотря в пустоту. — Спасибо тебе.

— Слушай, ты же джедай, — он обернулся к ней. — Ты же можешь, ну…

Он сделал несколько пассов руками, и Рей лишь вяло улыбнулась в ответ. Так наивно. Это через тридцать пять лет Хан рассказывал ей про Силу, про джедаев, помогал ей делать первые шаги на этом пути. Сейчас всё было иначе.

— Вылечить себя? — она повернула голову и посмотрела на него. — Нет, это не так просто.

— И каждый раз так, — он усмехнулся. — Сказки, всё это сказки, леди джедай.

— Это не сказки, — настал её черёд улыбнуться. Даже забавно, как через тридцать пять лет они полностью поменялись ролями. — Если я обращусь к Силе, станет ещё хуже.

— Ещё хуже? — он приподнял бровь с явным сомнением.

— Голова, — объяснила она, — болит так сильно, что думать не могу. Каждый раз, когда касаюсь.

— Ещё какие-то ваши штучки.

Вдруг проскользнула мысль о том, что Сила обрушивала на неё всю свою мощь, потому что Рей находилась там, где не должна была находиться. Выходит, её намеренно уничтожали, изгоняли из этого мира?

Слишком поздно. Всё, что Рей натворила, должно было вызвать этот гнев Силы раньше, ещё тогда, когда не убили Ларсов. Сейчас удар приходился не по ней. Если бы так, она оказалась бы вынуждена отрезать себя от Силы, а не просто оградиться.

Самым главным была направленность этого удара, вернее, её отсутствие: никто намеренно не преследовал Рей, не собирался её сгубить.

Сила и сама страдала от того, что произошло. Рей сглотнула: она не знала, что должно было случиться, чтобы её задели эти отголоски. Люк никогда их не упоминал. Он пока ещё не совсем открылся в Силе, иначе бы почувствовал её, начал изучать. Если хоть один из рассказов Хана, того Хана, которого она знала когда-то в будущем, был правдой, Люк всегда был любопытным.

До того, как всё случилось. Рей потрясла головой. Нет, не сейчас. Сейчас она откроется Силе, и это убьёт её. Волны от катастрофы всё ещё сотрясали её, но она уже не билась об утёсы, а лишь качалась на них в безопасной бухте, пережидая по-прежнему бушевавший со страшной силой шторм.

— Не наши.

— Ну, вашей Силы, — он пожал плечами.

— Я боюсь, не её.

— Чьи же? — по его голосу чувствовалось, что он не верил ей. Пока не верил, во всяком случае.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотала она. — Но я думаю, что мы это скоро поймём.

— Мы? Ты что, забыла, что нет никаких «нас», леди джедай?

— Может, ты и прав, — если из-за её вмешательства Хан, Люк и Лея никогда не станут теми, кем стали в её мире, у Рей будет хороший повод уйти в Силу гораздо раньше отведённого ей срока. — Но я боюсь, что, когда я говорю «мы», — она перевела дыхание, — я имею в виду всех, кто живёт в Галактике.

— Галактика гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

Она почти прыснула ему в ответ: «Жители Ядра, что вы знаете». Но сдержалась: он сам наверняка достаточно летал по Внешнему Рубежу, чтобы говорить сейчас таким тоном.

— То, что произошло, гораздо страшнее, чем думаешь ты, — парировала она.

— Как скажешь, леди джедай, — усмехнулся Хан в ответ. Она повернула голову, слабо улыбнувшись.

В ту же секунду запищал комлинк. Раздался недовольный рёв.

— Понял тебя, Чуи, — откликнулся он. — Скоро буду, — он поднялся с кровати.

— Хан, — окликнула она, не успел он сделать и шага. Реакция не подводила. Ни её, ни его.

— Да, леди джедай? — он обернулся. В этой ухмылке было что-то невероятно притягательное и очаровывающее. Сейчас Рей понимала Лею, как никогда до этого.

— Спасибо, — она приподнялась и осторожно обняла его за плечи, чувствуя, как он легко похлопал одной рукой её по спине и быстро отстранился.

— Ты прости, — сказал глаза в глаза, его губы, шевелясь, чуть не касались её, — но это срочно.

— Я терпелива, — улыбнулась она, почти повторяя его. Похоже, чему-то всё-таки успела научиться, пока находилась вместе с ним, — и мы с тобой ещё не договорили.

— К твоим услугам, леди джедай, как только у меня будут эти двадцать тысяч кредитов. А пока мне нужно на них поработать.

— Беги, — она опустилась обратно на кровать. Его уже и след простыл.

Дело действительно не терпело отлагательств.

Рей легла, накрывшись одеялом, и перевернулась на спину. Хан всегда был красив и всегда умел очаровывать. Сколько она бы ни тренировалась, но и сама едва ли могла устоять. Просто потому, что едва ли хотела.

И всё же не чувствовала ничего. Желание быть рядом? Возможно. Летать вместе по галактике? Не исключено. Провести жизнь только с ним, только на «Тысячелетнем соколе»? Она не знала.

Когда-то давно Хан был её первым после немилосердных песков Джакку учителем. Хорошим учителем: она многое переняла у него. И сейчас, когда они встретились лицом к лицу, наверняка оба поняли, насколько были похожи друг на друга. Во всяком случае, это поняла Рей. И уже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы чувство привязанности не сделало шаг вперёд.

Корабль остановился, выходя из гиперпространства в систему Альдераана.

Какой-то крупный камень проскрежетал по корпусу «Сокола». Рей, собрав силы в кулак, поднялась и посмотрела в иллюминатор. Где-то там была планета-родина Леи Органы. Планета, чьи дни уже были сочтены. Ни Люк, ни Лея, ни Хан не успели рассказать Рей, когда именно произошёл взрыв, после которого гражданская война стала войной за существование. Точных дат из учебников Рей не помнила.

Она всмотрелась туда, где должна была находиться планета. В самой удачной точке зоны жизни, не слишком далеко от светила, но и не слишком близко к нему.

Там не оказалось ничего. Крупный камень проскрежетал по обшивке. Вслед за ним зашуршал вихрь частиц пыли. Слишком знакомый.

Рей сглотнула. В ту же секунду она поняла, что именно произошло, когда она проснулась от боли, и откуда именно двигалась волна, вгрызавшаяся ей в голову до сих пор.

Это не миллионы игл, а миллионы душ, в мгновение, по щелчку пальца Уилхаффа Таркина, отправившихся в Силу. Не гибельная боль, но боль от гибели. Величайшее изумление и негодование от величайшего из страданий. Только через тридцать пять лет генерал Хакс сумел превзойти это.

Она почти понимала, почему Кайло Рен так слабо сражался с ней при «Старкиллере». Возможно, по нему это тоже сильно ударило. Она же почувствовала в себе Силу как раз после этого выстрела.

Люк тоже.

Совпадений становилось пугающе много.

Люк!

Развернувшись, Рей быстрым шагом направилась к выходу из каюты.

Только для того, чтобы за секунду до того, как она нажала на кнопку открытия двери, раздался писк: кто-то просился войти. Через секунду зашипел механизм открытия, зашелестел металл, и прямо на Рей уставились перепуганные голубые глаза, а высокий юношеский голос чуть не сорвался.

Он хотел коснуться её, но сдержался: это она успела заметить, прежде чем разобрать, что именно он хотел сказать.

— Ты в порядке?

8

Одного взгляда этих голубых глаз хватило, чтобы слабость почти перестала ощущаться, а тошнота отступила. Люк ещё не умел исцелять Силой, но придавать сил держаться всегда мог в совершенстве. Особенно ей. Особенно сейчас, когда она так нуждалась в этом. И в нём тоже.

— Да, — она слабо улыбнулась, — я в порядке.

— Хорошо. Хан просто сказал…

— Хан много чего говорит, — она чуть наклонила голову.

На его светящееся желанием помочь лицо вдруг опустилась тень сомнения. Он робко взглянул на неё исподлобья и начал спрашивать прямо, почти резко:

— Ты мне не…

— Я, — она оборвала его, понимая, к чему идёт разговор, — никого из вас не хотела беспокоить. Хан просто там оказался, вот и всё. Люк, — она наклонилась, ловя его взгляд, обращённый в пол, как всегда делала это с что-то надумавшими себе падаванами, — это правда.

Он чуть дёрнул головой, и они молча, замерев, уставились друг на друга. Рей чувствовала, как хотела что-то сказать, но эта мимолётная мысль упорхнула, растворившись без следа. Люк несколько раз моргнул, растерянно смотря на неё.

Корабль тряхнуло. Рей прижалась к стене, а Люк едва успел зацепиться руками за переборку. Раздался вой сирен, вслед за ним — писк комлинка.

— Да, Хан? — отозвался Люк.

— Паре… напал… к орудию… во! — она толком не расслышала. Странно. Через тридцать пять лет связь была гораздо лучше. Поменял он её, что ли?

— Хорошо. Рей, — Люк снова показался в проёме, — на нас напали имперцы, мне нужно бежать.

— Как будто, — она грустно выдохнула, — я могу тебе это запретить.

— Я просто… — его глаза забегали. Ещё такой молодой, ещё такой наивный.

Кажется, она уже не в первый раз ловила себя на этой мысли. Далеко не в первый.

Сегодня он прольёт первую кровь в своей жизни. Сейчас он прольёт первую кровь в своей жизни. И дороги назад уже не будет. Никогда.

— Люк, — она подалась вперёд, — это важнее. Потом договорим, — печально улыбнулась, — если захочешь, — почти перешла на шёпот. — Удачи. Иди, скорее!

Он, сглотнув, кивнул и устремился, насколько она помнила, к орудию. Первым порывом было броситься следом, помочь или вовсе начать самой стрелять по тай-файтерам, которые их преследовали. Уж она умела управляться с орудием Сокола.

Но это был бой Люка, и она не имела никакого права вмешиваться. Не потому, что оказалась не в своём времени, а потому, что оказалась бы не на своём месте.

В жизни Рей, как и в жизни любого опытного джедая, уже давно наступил тот момент, когда она должна была одёргивать себя, давая другим возможность сделать что-то. Кажется, прежде это означало стать наставником.

Рей вздрогнула. Она уже учила нескольких падаванов, прежде чем попасть сюда. И вот к чему это привело. Она потеряла их и оказалась в совершенно другом времени и месте, не в силах ни помочь, ни подсказать. Нет, здесь у неё просто была другая задача: охранять Люка, но не опекать его. Как бы ей ни хотелось заслонить его собой полностью, оставить в стороне от всех бед и невзгод этого мира, которые ему только предстояло постичь, она понимала, что если она сделает так, то Люк никогда не станет самим собой. Тем, кого она знала и кого потеряла. Во второй раз она этого не сделает. Особенно — по своей вине. Слишком сильная забота вела к обратному.

Из того немногого, что Рей знала об отце Люка, этот урок она усвоила лучше всего. И точно не хотела, чтобы Люк повторил судьбу своей матери, пока сама она медленно будет превращаться в Энакина.

В этом мире уже был один Энакин, и он был сейчас слишком близко к ним, чтобы Рей позволяла себе становиться вторым. Этот Люк не заслужил по её вине переживать то, что пережил Люк её мира, дважды. С ней и со своим отцом.

Она легла на койку и пристегнулась. Хан прекрасно управлялся с «Соколом». Как, впрочем, он это делал всегда. Рей узнала его только через тридцать пять лет, и одна лишь Сила — и, быть может, Лея Органа — знала, за сколько лет до этого он проиграл свой корабль в очередной раз. Даже тогда он сумел совершить то, что стало ещё большим успехом, чем его легендарный прорыв через Кессель, — прыжок в атмосферу. За следующие десять лет Рей ни разу не решилась это повторить.

Снаряды улетали куда-то далеко, не попадая по резко менявшим направление тай-файтерам. Люк пока не привык.

Хотелось броситься и помочь, но она одёрнула себя во второй раз. Сейчас, в таком состоянии, она никак не могла помочь Люку. Или он попадёт по тай-файтерам, или они все обречены. Её судьба была в его руках. И Рей доверяла ему свою жизнь безоговорочно. В конце концов, поэтому она тут и оказалась, а не полетела, например, на Джакку дожидаться собственного рождения. Если оно случится в этом мире, конечно. Если оно уже не случилось.

Ещё один выстрел прошёл совсем рядом с тай-файтером. Люк быстро учился. Он стрелял, выверяя каждое следующее движение. Так тренировали в симуляторах, Рей это хорошо помнила. Это годилось и для боя, особенно боя в условиях, в которых постоянно оказывалось Сопротивление, а именно вечной нехватки боеприпасов.

Только джедаи стреляли не так. Джедаи знали, куда полетит пущенный снаряд, потому что они не участвовали в бою, они на него смотрели, как смотрела Рей при Крэйте, подбивая сразу три тай-файтера, скользя по поверхности кристаллических пещер, уничтожая оставшиеся корабли Первого Порядка один за одним.

Она не успела дать Люку отступить, не успела отвлечь Кайло на себя.

Наверное, тогда она даже об этом не думала. Её больше волновало то, что она не сумела вернуть Кайло Рена к свету, чем то, что Люк Скайуокер умирал на Эч-То, пока она тратила драгоценные секунды одну за другой.

Он бы не дал ей умереть. Он не дал ей умереть тогда, и не только ей, а всему Сопротивлению, в очередной раз став последней надеждой Галактики. И в отличие от Рей, он эту надежду оправдал. Снова.

И сейчас происходило точно то же самое. Сверкнуло несколько бластерных выстрелов, направленных точно в цель. Тут, наверное, он даже перестарался. Некоторые из этих снарядов мог сэкономить.

Он ещё научится.

Тай-файтер разорвало в холодном вакууме космоса. Первое убийство, совершенное Люком Скайуокером. Рей чувствовала сквозь Силу боль и угасание жизни. Пилот погиб быстро. Хотя бы так. Каждый раз Рей говорила себе, что эти люди сами выбрали свою сторону. Каждый раз это оправдывало необходимость убийства, но не необходимость смерти.

Через несколько секунд выстрел тай-файтера пришёлся в опасной близости к орудию. Рей вскочила. Только затем, чтобы едва не рухнуть на пол: «Сокол» начал вилять. Как когда-то они с Финном, теперь Хан и Люк пытались попасть из неподвижного орудия по противнику. Рей прижалась к транспаристилу, наблюдая за битвой.

До того самого момента пока очередной выстрел не угодил рядом с её смотровым иллюминатором. Она отошла к двери и встала в проёме, готовясь в любой миг закрыть его и побежать прочь. Не хватало ещё разгерметизации.

Ещё несколько выстрелов прошло в опасной близости к ней, прежде чем Люк подбил тай-файтер. В следующую секунду Хан развернул «Сокол» в противоположном направлении, и Люк добил истребитель.

Бой закончился. Но Рей даже не перевела облегчённо дыхание. Она, в отличие от них, уже знала, что он не будет первым за сегодня. Она взглянула за транспаристил, тут же понимая, что она не ошиблась. На том, что когда-то было орбитой Альдераана, недвижно висела луна.

Вернее, совсем не луна.

***

Рей забилась в угол, поджимая ноги под себя. Её клонило в сон, но она упорно пыталась держать глаза открытыми. И без того тёмный тайный отсек «Сокола» теперь не освещался даже корабельными лампами наверху. К тому же Рей до сих пор чувствовала боль от Альдераана, накатывавшую на неё, но по-прежнему не пробивавшуюся сквозь наспех построенный щит.

— Бен, — позвала она. По спине прошла лёгкая дрожь: она уже давно знала, в честь кого назвали Кайло Рена, чьё имя тот носил, пока не пал на Тёмную сторону. Но сейчас, когда они летели на боевую станцию, это заставляло ёжиться особенно сильно.

— Что? — его голос успокаивал. В каких бы отношениях они ни находились, Кеноби она в любом случае радовалась гораздо больше, чем сыну Хана, ещё не родившемуся.

— Как ты с этим справляешься?

— С чем?

— С… — она замялась. Стоило ли говорить при Люке?

Может, и стоило. Едва ли это уменьшит его желание сражаться за Восстание или присоединяться к Ордену.

— С Альдерааном, — добавила она, наконец.

— С этим никто не справляется, — отозвался он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Люк же как-то справился со Звездой Смерти.

— Чем старше ты становишься, тем хуже. Или лучше. Зависит, — он сделал недолгую паузу, — от точки зрения. Если ты предпочитаешь подчинять Силу… — он избегал слов «Тёмная сторона». Странно. — То ты питаешься этим страданием. Если ты следуешь воле Силы, ты страдание испытываешь.

— Но Бен, она… — вступил в их разговор Люк, — и ты…

Он успел задать этот вопрос даже быстрее, чем она. Ведь голос Бена сейчас звучал так, будто того гибелью Альдераана совсем не затронуло. А Бен говорил, что он был джедаем.

— Вам обоим предстоит ещё многому научиться, — проговорил Бен. — Сила открывается не сразу. Тайн её нам всем, может, за всю жизнь не объять. Я просто, — послышался смешок, — успел больше. Но, Рей, — она могла поклясться, что разглядела во мраке, как он повернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза, наверное, как-то дотянулся до неё, — ты сейчас на верном пути. Другого нет.

Она хотела пошутить про то, что всегда остаётся возможность перейти на Тёмную сторону, но не стала. Они все это прекрасно знали, и так же хорошо понимали, что никто здесь на это не пойдёт.

Рей и Бен видели слишком много падений. Люк… Она помнила, что с ним сделало даже совсем незначительное колебание. Он не сможет, как бы ни хотел.

— Так какой у нас план? — произнесла она. Её не было на совещании, просто раздался писк комлинка, и Хан спросил, знает ли она, где находится потайной отсек «Сокола». Через минуту она оказалась на месте.

— Мы приземлимся в ангаре, — отозвался Бен. — Штурмовики наверняка захотят нас обыскать. Мы обезвредим их и проникнем на станцию, освободим принцессу Лею и улетим отсюда. Ты останешься на корабле.

Это было почти обидно.

— Я?

— Ты хорошо знаешь «Сокол», и в тебе велика Сила, — Бен говорил это слишком спокойно и отстранённо. Будто перед ней был джедай из древних легенд, лишённый всякий чувств и привязанностей, плывший на лодке судьбы к своему предназначению, ведомый одной лишь Силой. — Ты будешь нужна здесь, если что-то произойдёт.

Она хотела возразить ему, но каждый её аргумент разбивался о то, что она хотела защитить Люка. А это означало, что она рисковала изменить ход событий в ненужную ей самой сторону. Как бы ей ни хотелось броситься сейчас вместе с ними, закрыть Люка собой от любого выстрела, она понимала, что тем самым с лёгкостью может сделать только хуже.

Ей придётся остаться здесь. К тому же Бен действительно был прав. Если что-то случится с ним, Рей сможет продолжить наставлять Люка. Да, она многого не знала о Силе и никогда этого не скрывала. Она управляла «Соколом» не так хорошо, как Хан, и так и не стала для Чуи идеальным первым пилотом, даже несмотря на то, что владела шириивуком. Бинарный давался ей хуже, чем Люку. Она могла поддержать разговор, но не была Арту настоящим другом. Она умела всего понемногу, ничего в совершенстве, и именно поэтому ей следовало остаться здесь. Она не будет настоящей заменой каждому из них, но для каждого станет подходящей. В этом и был её дар, полученный в песках Джакку. Быть кем угодно, чтобы выжить. Чтобы выжили те, кто ей дорог. На Джакку это была она одна. Теперь её навыки могли помочь Люку, и этот шанс она упускать не собиралась.

— Поняла, — отозвалась она.

— Ещё тебе понадобится отсчитывать время. Если нас не будет через полтора часа после того, как мы отсюда выйдем, улетай и предупреди Восстание.

— Но…

— Это важнее, Рей. Ты всегда успеешь вернуться за нами сюда. Они не успеют эвакуироваться, если ты им не сообщишь.

В очередной раз она хотела сказать, что больше никогда не оставит Люка, но одёрнула себя. Бен был прав.

К тому же, если Люка возьмут в плен, то Дарт Вейдер о нём позаботится. Отец, в конце концов. Какими будут последствия этого, Рей думать не хотела, но знала, что в руках Вейдера Люк будет в большей безопасности, чем где бы то ни было в галактике. Если не считать сохранность рук самого Люка, конечно же. Рей вздрогнула. Оставить его человеку, который так с ним поступил…

Лучше, чем самой случайно приговорить его к смерти. Ради Люка ей следовало смирить собственное беспокойство.

А если Люка…

Нет, об этом она даже думать не хотела. Не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — тихо произнесла она, прежде чем их всех затрясло.

Притягивающим лучом «Сокол» наконец поставили в ангаре. Через секунду давление гравитации исчезло.

Шорох двери. Стук металлических ботинок по дюрасталевому полу.

9

Рей сидела рядом с оглушёнными штурмовиками, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы ни один из них не очнулся. Будущие пленники Восстания, они ведь даже не знали, как им повезло, и что повезло на самом деле дважды. Не окажись они в этом патруле, им пришлось бы умереть во время взрыва Звезды Смерти. Не окажись здесь Рей, их бы могли убить: на станцию брали только самых психологически устойчивых, и Оби-Ван не справился бы с обоими сразу. Рей помогла ему их отвлечь, и вместе им удалось обойтись без жертв.

Её даже удивило, как быстро он согласился на её предложение закончить всё бескровно. Как будто чувствовал, что сегодня будет ещё много жертв. Рей мерно дышала, стараясь не погружаться в Силу. Альдераан, на орбите которого они находились до сих пор, всё ещё отзывался болью, но теперь Рей могла хотя бы иногда прибегать к помощи Силы.

Секунда проходила за секундой, минута за минутой. Рей водила рукой по металлическому полу, чуть ли не кожей ощущая, как время убегало. Сердце ушло в пятки. Она не хотела тянуться сейчас к Люку. Вдруг отвлечёт или, того хуже, передаст ту боль, которая снедает её изнутри. И если Рей сделает это, то, возможно, погубит Люка. Такого она допустить не могла.

Тишину нарушало только мерное дыхание штурмовиков, будто спавших под её присмотром. Очнутся они ещё не скоро, и Рей, казалось, могла расслабиться. Вместо этого она нервно сжимала и разжимала кулаки. Вот-вот, ещё немного, и все должны были вернуться.

Рей не хотелось верить, что они кого-то потеряют в этой вылазке. В конце концов, даже если это и произошло тогда, тридцать пять лет назад, то сейчас она уже достаточно сильно вмешалась в ход событий, чтобы спасти погибшего.

Или увеличить количество жертв. Рей закусила губу. Она старалась не думать об этом, но каждый раз мысль о том, что кто-то погибнет не в своё время, возвращалась и приносила с собой боль ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Вслед за болью всегда приходил страх, самый коварный из врагов. Поражение от него значило падение, победа над ним предрекала гибель. Рей не читала древних книг, возможно, в них об этом никогда и не писали, но ей всегда казалось, что, уничтожив в себе страх, она сотрёт вслед за ним желание бороться за жизнь.

Возможно, настоящему джедаю оно никогда и не требовалось, и ни Люк, ни она, ни кто бы то ни было из её Ордена не понимали этого величайшего предназначения. Уйти в Силу — чем раньше, тем лучше, потому что только Сила хранила в себе истинное равновесие.

Рей была обыкновенной недоучкой и до сих пор не понимала, зачем кому-то стремиться покинуть этот мир, такой прекрасный и разнообразный в своём несовершенстве.

Ещё она видела, как Сила забирала к себе тех, кто служил ей вернее всех прочих. Навсегда, стирая, присоединяя к себе, в бесконечный хор одинаковых голосов. Наверное, настоящие джедаи это и считали высшим счастьем, вечной жизнью.

Рей слишком давно решила, что ей суждено учиться до конца дней, чтобы это понять. Возможно, когда она станет настоящим джедаем, то на смертном одре всё осознает. Но не сейчас.

Топот. По меньшей мере, десяток человек. Рей вскочила с места и бросилась наружу. В несколько прыжков она проскочила коридоры «Сокола» и упала рядом с трапом, затаившись в тени. Осторожно выдохнув, высунулась наружу. Несколько десятков штурмовиков сосредоточенно смотрели на две фигуры, схлестнувшиеся в смертельном танце. Одна из них была одета в чёрное, другая — в тёмно-коричневое.

Рей сглотнула. Дарт Вейдер и Оби-Ван Кеноби сошлись в своём последнем бою.

Жужжание, свист. Красный меч столкнулся с синим. Снова послышался топот, на этот раз — с другой стороны.

«Уведи их», — раздалось у неё в голове, прежде чем Вейдер поднял свой меч и нанёс рубящий удар сверху вниз. Оби-Ван его парировал. С чуть большим трудом отбил следующий, нацеленный в ноги. Третий Вейдер нанёс, раскрутившись на месте. Оби-Ван едва успел отпрыгнуть, уходя в противоположную часть дверного проёма перед ангаром.

Рей повернула голову. Остальные тихо крались, пока штурмовики сосредоточились на Оби-Ване. Ещё пара десятков секунд.

Оби-Ван уклонялся от ударов, парировал их, но при этом не выходил в ангар и не нападал в ответ.

Почему?

Рей вздрогнула. Она вспомнила, как Люк уходил от ударов Кайло, но не атаковал его в ответ на Крэйте. И только сейчас она поняла, что здесь видела точно то же самое. Оби-Ван не хотел убивать Вейдера. Он отвлекал его, давая остальным время уйти. Он не решится вступить в настоящую схватку сейчас.

Это значило только одно: он её проиграет. А Вейдер не отпустит его живым. Рей тяжело выдохнула. Она чувствовала это и никак не могла предотвратить. А значит, ей оставалось только помочь ему, когда он в первый и единственный раз доверился.

Она высунулась чуть сильнее и бесшумно сделала пасс рукой. Лёгкий бриз прошёлся по макушкам Люка, Хана и Леи, и они повернули головы в её сторону. Рей повторила жест, на этот раз не пользуясь Силой.

— Убив, — особенно громко заговорил Оби-Ван, продолжая прикрывать их, — ты сделаешь меня только сильнее.

Арту, непривычно не издавая ни звука, вкатился по трапу. Трипио медленно семенил вслед за ним, стараясь не поднимать шума. Рей выбежала и, схватив его, занесла внутрь, поставив рядом. Он на удивление благоразумно молчал.

Люк, почти замерев на месте, еле передвигал ноги. Рядом с ним держались Хан, Чуи и…

Рей пригляделась, убеждаясь, что зрение её не обманывало. Миниатюрная фигура, белые одежды, причудливо уложенные волосы. Принцесса Лея.

Они все снова были в сборе. Рей тяжело выдохнула. Хоть что-то.

Ещё бы теперь как-нибудь убедить их наконец пойти сюда, а не стоять, ожидая очевидного исхода. Особенно необходимо убедить Люка.

Рей прислонила голову к дюрастали. Люк просто так не уйдёт. Он или дождётся, пока Оби-Ван запрыгнет на борт, или увидит его смерть. Рей покачала головой.

В этот момент Хан потянулся к Люку, попытавшись хлопнуть его по плечу, опасливо смотря на штурмовиков. Лея, казалось, хотела сделать то же самое.

— Прощай, — на секунду показалось, что он произнесёт ещё одно слово. Но Оби-Ван произнёс два, — мой ученик.

Вейдер в ярости нанёс удар, но было слишком поздно. Лезвие лишь разрезало пустой балахон.

— Бен!

Рей с досадой выдохнула. Она знала, что это ничем хорошим не закончится. Через секунду в них полетели первые выстрелы обернувшихся на крик штурмовиков.

— На корабль, быстрее, — она произнесла эту фразу достаточно громко, чтобы они её услышали, но недостаточно, чтобы это сделали штурмовики или Вейдер. Он её и без того чувствовал.

Хан и Чуи пошли первыми. Лея двинулась вслед за ними. И в этот момент Люк сделал шаг вперёд и вбок. Он ушёл под защиту «Сокола», но продолжил стрелять. Он явно не хотел отступать сейчас. Рей чувствовала сквозь Силу, как в нём бурлит горечь утраты.

Она станет ещё сильнее, когда он поймёт, что Бен будет уходить целых несколько лет, с каждым следующим годом появляясь реже и реже. Он будет постепенно угасать, пока не оставит Люка насовсем.

Крифф.

— По двери, парень, и уходим, скорее! — крикнул Хан у неё из-за спины. — Леди джедай, — она подняла голову, — ты не хочешь что-нибудь сделать?

— Джедай? — Рей почувствовала, как всё внутри сжимается, когда она в первый раз услышала этот голос, который иногда проигрывал перед собой и Трипио Арту.

«Спаси его, Рей», — снова этот голос в голове. Не Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван.

— Заводи «Сокол», — бросила она.

Хан не стал спорить. Хорошо, иначе это бы всё усложнило. Рей зажгла световой меч, отражая снаряд, летевший в её сторону. В этот самый момент Люк попал точно в переключатель двери. Металлические листы сошлись, отрезая Вейдера.

Это должно было помочь. Рей сделала несколько шагов, прикрывая Люка. Штурмовики приближались к ним ровным строем, ведя шквальный огонь.

— Уходи назад, — спокойно произнесла она, заслоняя Люка собой.

— Но Бен…

— Бен велел мне уводить тебя. Сам, только что, — отразив ещё одну очередь, она выставила вперёд вторую руку и отправила штурмовиков, подошедших слишком близко, в полёт к стене ангара.

Красный меч вонзился в дверной металл. Всё становилось только хуже.

— Люк, уходим!

Он опустил голову, принимая решение и уклоняясь от выстрела. Ему было тяжело. Она придвинулась к нему, в очередной раз отражая снаряд. Взяла за руку и выставила меч вперёд.

— Веди меня назад. Давай, — проговорила как можно теплее. Сейчас это необходимо было сделать. — Я не уйду без тебя.

— Ты не должна, — возразил он.

Вейдер уже почти пробился внутрь.

— Я должна, Люк, — она не смотрела сейчас на него. Слишком тяжело. Справляться с выстрелами было куда проще. — Люк, время ещё придёт.

Руку чуть дёрнули. В ту же секунду в голове раздался голос: «Бегите». Оби-Ван решил обратиться к ним обоим.

На пару секунд бы раньше.

Она, пятясь, быстро шла назад. Штурмовики окружали их со всех сторон. Она зашла на трап, орудуя мечом так быстро, как не делала с последней войны. Последняя война была через тридцать пять лет.

Трап поднимался вслед за ней. Слишком быстро. Она покачнулась и, резко развернувшись, почувствовала, как её кто-то неловко схватил за талию, удерживая в равновесии. Повернула голову. Люк.

Они несколько секунд стояли так, не в силах что-то сказать, прежде чем корабль затрясло, а по внутрикорабельной связи раздался голос Хана: «Мы взлетаем, осторожнее».

В следующий миг «Сокол» взлетел. Говорить теперь было тяжело.

Зато Рей прекрасно чувствовала, как вокруг сгущалась тьма. Теперь Вейдер знал о каждом из них.

Теперь о каждом из них знал Энакин.

Рей выдохнула. Этот разговор будет долгим и неприятным.

Люк тяжело дышал рядом. Она могла только накрыть его ладонь своей. Он закрыл глаза.

Особенно сильный толчок — и «Сокол» ушёл в гиперпространство.

***

На Люка невозможно было смотреть. В его глазах Рей видела столько боли и грусти, что ей хотелось отвернуться, только чтобы больше это никогда не повторилось. Но она только поднимала взгляд чуть выше, на его лоб, чтобы стало хоть чуть-чуть легче.

Он тихо спросил:

— Почему?

— Я не знаю, Люк, — она честно пожала плечами. — Он решил, что лучше защитить нас. Это его выбор.

— Империя, — пробормотал он. — Сначала отец. Потом они чуть не убили Оуэна и Беру. Потом Бен. И Альдераан… — он на миг замолчал. — Когда же они остановятся, Рей?

— Возможно, никогда. Возможно, — она смотрела прямо перед собой, чувствуя, как её глаза стекленеют и она уходит в себя, — их придётся остановить. Тех, — она мгновенно поправилась, — кто хочет это продолжать.

Хорошо, что Люк не спросил про Вейдера. Сейчас Рей сказала бы ему правду.

— Вейдера?

Крифф! Только бы он сейчас не упомянул первое имя Энакина.

— Не только его. Там есть и другие, — проговорила она.

— Другие?

— Узнаешь. Скоро узнаешь.

Ей не требовалось владеть Силой, чтобы видеть, как он сейчас тянулся к ней. К кому угодно, кто был рядом. Он нуждался в поддержке, как никогда прежде. Рей осторожно протянула ладони к нему, прикоснувшись пальцами к белому одеянию. Люк дёрнулся — и приник к ней, уткнувшись головой чуть выше груди, Она обняла его, поглаживая по спине и осторожно касаясь губами затылка. Он положил ладони ей на плечи. Они сидели, замерев, и само время в этот момент, казалось, остановилось.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Рей отпустила Люка, и он почти мгновенно сел прямо. С большим трудом она не улыбнулась при виде вспыхнувшего румянца на его щеках.

К ним шла Лея.

— Люк, — она подошла к нему, аккуратно положила руку на плечо, — мне жаль.

Он кивнул. Лея села рядом, и тогда Рей тихо произнесла:

— Принцесса Органа, примите соболезнования, — она никогда не умела говорить красиво. Сейчас и не следовало начинать.

— Спасибо, — в глазах Леи сверкали молнии. Рей видела гнев, растущий с каждой секундой, и чувство утраты, но твёрдо решила не вмешиваться и не читать нравоучения. Лея справилась тогда, справится и сейчас. — А вы?..

— Рей. Просто Рей, — она протянула руку. Лея осторожно пожала, давая несколько секунд на то, чтобы разглядеть себя.

Ослепительно-белая одежда. Причудливо уложенные волосы. Аккуратное овальное лицо — и горевшие огнём борьбы карие глаза. Она была красива и через тридцать пять лет, и сейчас. Только через тридцать пять лет она устала от бесконечных сражений, пока же оставалась полной сил.

— Приятно познакомиться, Рей, — не доверяла: этот прищур было трудно с чем-то спутать. И Рей прекрасно понимала почему.

— Эй, парень, — появился Хан. Рей едва заметно улыбнулась. Они всё-таки собрались здесь. — Ты как?

— Всё хорошо, Хан. Спасибо, — даже в таком состоянии Люк лучился светом.

Рей скинула с себя мантию и осторожно накинула на него, укутывая и гладя снова. Он, глядя в пол, закрыл лицо руками. Хан сел справа от него, положив ладонь на плечо.

Взгляд Леи по-прежнему был устремлён на Рей, и та тут же сделала несколько шагов, уходя в противоположный конец комнаты. Лея быстрым шагом двинулась за ней.

— Кто вы такая? — проговорила она.

— Я уже говорила, — Рей не верила, что это повторялось. Ещё бы сейчас от её веры что-то зависело, — я Рей.

— Кто вы такая, Рей? — сейчас было, наверное, худшее время для этого разговора. Лея могла потерять самоконтроль.

— Я джедай.

— Джедаи истреблены. Оби-Ван Кеноби был нашей последней надеждой, и тут появляетесь вы. Точно перед его смертью.

— Я была ещё совсем маленькой, когда всё произошло. Всю свою жизнь я скрывалась. И вот теперь, когда я наконец решила выйти на бой, меня начинают подозревать. Хотя я вам помогла, и уже не раз.

— Маскировка.

— Мастер Кеноби доверился мне, — Рей прибегла к последнему своему оружию. Если это не убедит Лею, у них будут проблемы. Потому что сейчас они наверняка летели к Явину-IV. И если хоть кто-то из них сейчас решит, что им нужно сделать промежуточную остановку, то смертный приговор будет подписан всему Восстанию. — Иначе бы мы с вами тут не разговаривали.

Лея окинула её взглядом и кивнула. По-прежнему не доверяла. Отвернулась и снова пошла к Хану и Люку.

Рей тихо окликнула её:

— Принцесса!

— Что? — похоже, Лея тоже решила оставить их спор между ними.

— Мне действительно жаль, — Рей склонила голову, — что я не оказалась здесь на несколько минут раньше.

— Я оказалась, — ответ был холодным и спокойным. Лея скрывала свои эмоции. — Как видите, вот что стало с моей планетой.

Что-то произошло. Она почему-то считала, что каким-то образом её присутствие повлияло на судьбу Альдераана.

Не время.

Рей встала около стены, не решаясь подойти к Люку. Она уже сделала для него всё, что могла. Оставалось только держаться рядом и быть готовой помочь в любую минуту.

Лея села рядом с Люком, осторожно коснувшись его плеча. Хан поднялся и подошёл к Рей. Тихо произнёс:

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — она наклонила голову.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. Рей хотелось пошутить, что вот-вот он собирался посвятить тридцать лет своей жизни семье и Восстанию, но решила не торопить события. — Что-то не так.

— Нужно просканировать корабль. И тех, которые у нас контрабандой, — предложила она. — Вдруг найдём что-то… неожиданное.

Рей была уверена в том, что ничего лишнего не попало на «Сокол», пока она находилась внутри. Но в суматохе схватки могла не заметить. К тому же они вылетали из ангара достаточно долго, а Вейдер наверняка хорошо владел телекинезом.

Следовало проявлять осторожность при каждом следующем шаге.

— Я займусь. Ты лучше останься с ними, леди джедай.

— Когда ты стал так искренне заботиться о других? — усмехнулась она.

— Я просто не хочу проблем с теми, кто должен мне семнадцать тысяч кредитов, — он ответил ей тем же жестом. Но было видно: задела. Хан Соло всегда оставался не тем, кем хотел казаться. К этому Рей привыкла ещё тридцать пять лет назад.

— Как скажешь, — она пожала плечами.

Он развернулся и направился в кабину пилота. Рей отошла в тень соседнего отсека. Прислонилась к стене, наблюдая за Люком и Леей, тихо сидевшими рядом и державшимися за плечи друг друга.

Они были вместе, и Рей была за них спокойна.

Пока, во всяком случае. Скоро всё изменится.

«Сокол», разрезая ткань пространства-времени, мчался к будущему, которое уже ждало их всех. При Явине-IV.

10

Едва заслышав чьи-то шаги у себя за спиной, Рей сразу же обернулась.

— Нет нужды так дёргаться, леди джедай, — Хан, усмехнувшись, чуть развёл руки в стороны.

— Привычка, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответила она. — Что такое?

— Две новости, — он мгновенно изменился в лице и помрачнел. Положил руки на пояс. — Одна плохая, другая отвратительная.

Рей сглотнула. Кажется, она уже знала обе.

— Порядок уже не имеет значения, — тяжело выдохнула.

— Ты была права, за нами следят.

— Где?

Крифф!

— На обшивке, — процедил он, — в гипере никак не снять.

— Ты можешь показать где? — она никогда не пробовала делать то, что сейчас задумала. Но вдруг получится.

— Пошли, — он мотнул головой, указывая в направлении кабины пилота, и сам устремился туда. Рей побежала за ним.

— Как мы раньше его не нашли? — спросила на ходу.

— Понятия не имею. Но тот, кто его ставил, очень хорошо разбирается в кораблях. Я бы даже не подумал.

Как и она сама. Рей казалось, что она знала «Сокол» наизусть и ничего не могла пропустить. Но в этот раз наступил её черёд не замечать очевидного. Вопрос был лишь в том, куда именно она забыла посмотреть, осматривая корабль в Силе.

Пока она точно знала только то, кто именно постарался. Дарт Вейдер. Рей почти не помнила рассказов Люка об отце, всегда отдававших неприятным и непонятным ей презрением к старому Ордену — а ещё их вечными ссорами на Эч-То, — но достаточно хорошо помнила, что Энакин очень любил технику с детских лет. Только он мгновенно бы определил слабое место того или иного типа корабля.

Подумать только, ему хватило полутора часов.

Следящее устройство, как показывал сканер, было прикреплено чуть позади кабины пилота.

— Я даже не знаю, имеет ли смысл его снимать сейчас, — честно призналась она. — Ты всё равно потом собираешься лететь куда-то?

— Да. Что мне делать в вашем Восстании, — Хан пожал плечами.

— В Восстании, — поправила она. — Я всё ещё не его часть, как и ты.

— Ты им помогаешь и не берёшь за это денег, — возразил он.

— Но я к ним не присоединилась, — прошептала она как можно тише. Сейчас следовало избегать любых возможных неправильных истолкований.

— Что же ты тогда тут делаешь?

— Защищаю, — честно ответила она.

— Что? Кого? Всю Галактику и всё хорошее? — скептически произнёс он.

— Хан, — она наклонила голову, переводя дыхание. Наверное, она достаточно хорошо его знала, чтобы сказать это. — Не только всю Галактику и всё хорошее.

— Что же ещё?

— Вас, — она честно призналась.

— Леди джедай, — он закатил глаза, — никаких «нас» не существует. Я уже объяснял тебе. Есть они, есть я, есть ты. Где ты тут видишь «нас»?

Рей хотелось сказать ему о том, что его ждёт уже очень скоро, но она промолчала. Лучшим способом спугнуть будущее было дать о нём знать, и пока она этого не хотела. Пришлось думать над другим ответом.

— Тебя я вижу. Люка и Лею сейчас — нет, — она говорила невозмутимо. — И меня не волнует, вместе вы или порознь.

— Скоро мы разделимся, ты же это понимаешь. И ты не сможешь быть и со мной, и с ними. Хотя я не понимаю, почему ты вообще этого хочешь.

— Долгая история, — проговорила она.

— Ясно, — он картинно отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Когда мы разделимся, останься с ними, леди джедай.

— С чего такая забота?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты привлекала внимание ко мне, — он явно думал не об этом. Он что, начинал к ним привязываться?

— Понятно, — Рей не стала допрашивать его и убеждаться в собственной правоте. Хан Соло слишком сильно любил свободу, чтобы намекать ему на то, как сильно он сам её ограничит.

— Так что со следящим?

— Они и так легко нас вычислят.

— Ты до сих пор не знаешь, что, когда кто-то входит в гипер, его сигнал теряется? — удивление Хана было искренним.

— Но направление движения сигнала остаётся, а большая часть маршрутов в гипере уже известна. Даже, — она внимательно посмотрела на него, — путь в двенадцать парсеков через Кессель. Они их уже вычислили, наверняка готовятся к прыжку.

— Нам всегда может повезти, и они ошибутся на систему-другую, — возразил он. — Я бы рискнул. В конце концов, — пожал плечами, — леди джедай, не меня из нас двоих, если что, будут подозревать.

— Согласна, — кивнула она.

Рей не ждала ничего другого. Она ведь действительно появилась внезапно и из ниоткуда.

Вернее, откуда-то.

Её Орден.

— Эй, — Хан щёлкнул пальцами у неё перед лицом, не давая погрузиться в раздумья. — Леди джедай, мы делать-то что-нибудь будем? Или так и будем стоять?

Она встрепенулась.

— Да. Делать, — замялась, всё ещё приходя в себя. — Я сейчас.

— Если ты мне что-нибудь сломаешь…

— Мы с тобой оба об этом не узнаем, — процедила она, выставляя руку вперёд и закрывая глаза, касаясь Силы.

«Сокол» невозмутимой, почти безжизненной скалой нёсся сквозь гиперпространственный туннель. Мёртвый металл, который Сила пронизывала, едва касаясь. Разумные существа, ярко в Силе светившиеся. Арту и Трипио, от которых исходили едва ощутимые эманации. Тысячи датчиков и устройств, которые Рей едва замечала, но которые заглушали её восприятие. Она сконцентрировалась на том участке, куда показывали сенсоры «Сокола» — и заметила там чужеродный элемент, слишком выделявшийся в своём окружении. И ещё один, чуть поменьше.

— Хан, — пробормотала Рей, — что там ещё есть?

— А, это, — она слышала, как он почесал затылок, — это вторая антенна. Она должна быть больше, чем та дрянь, которую к нам прикрепил Вейдер.

— Проверь.

— Послушай, леди джедай…

— Хан, я не сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь «Сокол» лучше меня, — она резко оборвала его, — но сейчас послушай меня ты.

— Так и быть, — недовольное ворчание. Стук клавиш. Тихий писк оборудования. Секунды молчания. — Послушай, нет. Он больше антенны.

— Сейчас проверим, — выдохнула она, осторожно сжимая металл. Что-то пискнуло.

— Какого криффа ты делаешь? — Хан зашипел.

— Уже, — она говорила спокойно, — никакого.

В следующую секунду она сдавила другой предмет и, вырвав его, бросила куда-то далеко вверх. Распрямила покорёженный металл антенны «Сокола».

— Проверь теперь, — проговорила тихо.

— Антенна функционирует, — отозвался он. — Что это было?

— Вейдер поиграл с Силой, — она выдохнула, открывая глаза и возвращаясь в привычный мир. Облокотилась на стену. — Я чуть не повелась.

— Опять эта Сила, — раздражённо сказал Хан.

— Ничего не поделать, — она даже не повернула головы. — Но теперь всё в порядке.

— Дальше я справлюсь сам, — бросил он.

Чувствовал, что начинал привязываться. И к ней в том числе.

— Я пойду, — она почти развернулась, когда Хан окликнул её:

— Леди джедай?

— Да? — пришлось остановиться.

— Пока Чуи в машинном, составишь компанию? Нужно проверить оставшиеся системы.

— В твоём распоряжении, — она прошла в кабину и села в кресло второго пилота так быстро и невозмутимо, что даже Хан, похоже, потерял дар речи. Рей тихо улыбнулась — старых навыков она не растеряла. — Командуй.

— Начни с состояния корпуса, — предложил он.

Работа закипела.

***

— Кажется, всё проверили, — она переключила последний тумблер, отвечавший за поворот антенны, в начальную позицию и откинулась на спинку кресла, смотря вперёд, во всё приближавшийся, но ещё такой далёкий от них свет выхода из гиперпространственного тоннеля.

— Не всё, — Хан потянулся к блоку с несколькими проводками справа и, вырвав его из металла корпуса, бросил куда-то вниз. — До сих пор с этим не разобрался. Надо будет, когда с вами закончу.

Через тридцать пять лет ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что забыл об этом устройстве Хан, а напомнила Рей.

— Куда дальше, Хан? — она закинула руки за голову и взглянула на него.

— Обратно на Татуин, — он принял ту же позу, но смотрел прямо перед собой. — Расплачусь с Джаббой наконец-то.

— А потом?

— Потом, — он усмехнулся, — в галактике много грузов, которые нужно перевезти, леди джедай. Без работы я не останусь. Эй, — вдруг произнёс он, — ты же не будешь выслеживать меня?

— Нет, — она усмехнулась. Потом покачала головой. — Кто знает.

— Лучше бы тебе этого не делать, — он вздохнул, — Им тоже.

— Почему? — она чуть вытянула шею, не понимая, о чём он говорил.

— Не нужно, леди джедай, — его голос изменился. Из добродушного, полушутливого, превратился в отчуждённый, раздражённый. Он не хотел продолжать и не хотел, чтобы они следовали за ним.

Его право, которым он вряд ли воспользуется. Если бы он не начинал привязываться к ним, этого разговора бы и не было.

— Как скажешь.

Они замолчали. Рей думала о том, что делала бы, не найди на Татуине Люка. Наверное, постаралась бы найти Хана. Или сама занялась контрабандой, пока не наткнулась бы на ребёнка, владеющего Силой. И всё началось бы заново.

Когда они с Ханом встретились, она думала, что жизнь, которую он вёл, по ней. Она хотела служить добру, свету и всему хорошему, что только было в Галактике, но делать это по собственной воле на собственном межзвёздном корабле.

Потом произошло то, что произошло: оказалось, что она владела Силой, и в этот момент изменилось всё. В ней появилась мощь, которой она раньше не знала и которой тогда, как ей казалось, не было равной во всей Галактике. Кроме Кайло Рена. Потом — кроме Кайло Рена и Люка. Потом — кроме Кайло Рена, Люка и Сноука. Потом — снова только кроме Кайло Рена.

Рей тяжело выдохнула.

В конце концов, она собрала свой Орден.

Ещё раз.

Всё это казалось гигантским бесконечным кольцом, в котором для неё не было ни конца, ни начала. Раз за разом всё повторялось. Пустыня, корабль, Сила, боевая станция. Бесконечная история Галактики, частью которой Рей постоянно становилась не по своей воле.

Десять лет назад она ощущала, как из обломков Сопротивления поднимался новый мир, и по-детски легко восприняла смерть Люка. Ей тогда казалось, она повзрослела.

Только через год Рей почувствовала, как все её эмоции изнутри сковывает могильный холод Силы. Она действительно шла по пути джедаев, покидая этот мир, мерцавший искрами жизни. Тогда ей в первый раз захотелось бросить всё, взять «Сокол» и улететь в Неизведанные Регионы, перевозить там товары от планеты к планете.

Рей не смогла бы так сделать: понимание этого пришло поздно. И сейчас она в очередной раз предавалась несбывшимся детским мечтам о том, как обзаведётся собственным кораблём и будет помогать повстанцам, как это делал её первый учитель, Хан Соло.

Сзади послышались тяжёлые шаги. Рей встала с кресла второго пилота, уступая его Чубакке, недовольно заворчавшему.

— Извини, — она пожала плечами, пока он, рыча, водружал своё тело на место, которое было его по праву. — Может, ещё поговорим, Хан.

— Может быть, леди джедай, — отозвался он, всё ещё задумчиво.

Рей направилась в главный отсек. В его центре, рассматривая голограмму, стояла Лея. Люка не было видно. Рей осмотрелась.

— Он у себя в каюте. Пусть отдохнёт, — прервал её поиск голос Леи. — Ему на сегодня хватит.

— А вам, принцесса?

— Я должна понять, что дальше делать Восстанию.

Рей наклонила голову, усилием воли заставив себя не улыбаться. Если кто-то не менялся никогда, то это была Лея. С годами она, возможно, стала расчётливее и холоднее внешне, но этот огонь праведной борьбы в ней не угасал никогда.

Зря Лея отказалась от обучения у Люка. Может быть, вместе они бы и сумели пройти через всё то, что выпало на их долю. Но они разделились, и теперь здесь оказалась Рей.

— В галактике, — продолжила Лея, — появилось оружие, способное уничтожать планеты, если не целые системы.

«Огонь!» — в голове у Рей будто снова раздался этот крик. Голозапись речи генерала Хакса в несколько секунд пронеслась перед глазами, а вслед за ней — и картины взрыва системы Хосниан.

— И это оружие находится в руках у одного из самых страшных людей в её истории, у императора Палпатина.

Далёкая планета, затерянная в почти ненаселённой части галактики. Обломки чудовища. Отголоски взрыва, гигантскими волнами бьющиеся о берег. Смех, пробирающий до костей.

— И у вас нет ничего, чтобы этому помешать?

— Горстка талантливых пилотов, — Лея пожала плечами, говоря совершенно искренно и растерянно, — и всё.

Всё же мало кто мог сравниться с ней в искусстве дипломатии. Рей знала, что ещё у них было, но промолчала. Она хорошо понимала, что если сейчас скажет про планы Звезды Смерти, то Лея только в очередной раз подумает о том, что Рей шпионила в пользу Империи. Этого допускать было нельзя.

— А ещё у вас нет времени.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Мы с Ханом нашли следящее устройство на корпусе «Сокола». Вейдер знает, принцесса.

— Как так получилось, — отреагируй Лея иначе, Рей удивилась бы первой, — что нашли только сейчас?

— Его очень хорошо замаскировали. Это делал кто-то, очень хорошо разбирающийся в технике.

— Я должна вам поверить?

— Отнюдь, — Рей пожала плечами. — Но поверьте мне в том, что Вейдер действительно близко, и был бы ещё ближе, если бы я не уничтожила это устройство.

— Доказательством тому служат только ваши слова.

— А ещё слова Хана и записи с внешних камер, — возразила Рей. — Послушайте, принцесса, если бы я и правда работала на Империю, то сейчас наступил лучший момент, чтобы захватить всех вас вместе. И тем не менее я этого не делаю. Для меня даже в маскировке уже нет никакого смысла, если я действительно шпион Империи. Принцесса, — Рей вздохнула, — у вас нет оснований меня подозревать.

— Кроме того, что вы появились на Татуине из ниоткуда и сразу нашли Оби-Вана Кеноби.

— Согласна, — кивнула Рей, — но я не могу сказать вам, откуда я появилась. Будьте уверены только в том, что не из Империи.

Лея слабо кивнула, снова устремив взгляд на изображение боевой станции с камер «Сокола». По-прежнему не доверяла. Рей выдохнула, посмотрев в потолок.

Они так простояли около минуты, прежде чем Лея опёрлась руками на транспаристиловую поверхность и наклонила голову, тяжело дыша.

— Принцесса? — Рей сделала шаг к ней.

— Их нет, — голос Леи оставался холодным. — Их больше нет. Альдераана больше нет. Вот так, — она поражённо щёлкнула пальцами в воздухе. — И он не остановится, — она обернулась к Рей, — не остановится, понимаете.

— Понимаю. Пока его не остановим мы. Это в наших силах.

— Вы действительно так думаете или пытаетесь войти ко мне в доверие? — прищурилась Лея.

Нервный срыв. Только сейчас Рей это поняла.

— Конечно, я пытаюсь войти к вам в доверие. Самым очевидным путём из всех возможных. Это было бы оскорблением для вас, принцесса, — проговорила она твёрдо и уверенно.

— Да, — кивнула Лея — Да. Может быть, вы правы.

— Принцесса, — эти слова Рей старалась произнести как можно мягче. — Отдохните. Скоро вы будете нужны Восстанию.

— Мы все будем нужны, — возразила Лея.

— Мы все, — кивнула Рей.

Лея развернулась и пошла в свою каюту. Рей тяжело выдохнула и, устроившись на стуле, привалилась к стене и погрузилась в тяжёлый сон. Её убаюкивала артиллерийская канонада. Веки тяжелели, и сверкавшие перед лицом выстрелы не пробуждали, а только помогали закрыть глаза крепче.

Война снова с бластером наперевес вторглась в дом триллионов живых существ, и Рей в очередной раз шла ей навстречу.

11

Люк первым спрыгнул с трапа «Сокола». Рей последовала за ним, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг. Он единственный доверял ей полностью, а она была единственной, кто мог защитить его лучше, чем он сам.

— Биггс! — обменявшись рукопожатием с подскочившим к ним пилотом в повстанческой форме и приобняв того за плечи, крикнул Люк.

— Я же говорил, что мы с тобой там не задержимся.

— Я думал, что ещё год тебя не увижу.

— Но ты здесь. Как старики тебя отпустили? — похлопав Люка по плечу, произнёс Биггс.

— Империя нашла нас. Их чуть не убили, — Люк опустил голову. — Если бы не Рей….

— Рей?

— Она, — Люк кивнул в её сторону, представляя. Она медленно подошла к ним и протянула руку.

— Обращайтесь по имени, — произнесла как можно более дружелюбно.

— Можете так же ко мне.

— Мы с Биггсом росли вместе. Он присоединился к Восстанию, — объяснил Люк, — год назад. Я хотел улететь с ним, но дядя и тётя не отпустили меня. Как чувствовали, наверное, что всё это случится.

— Что случится? — Биггс почти непонимающе смотрел на них.

— Я не знаю, могу ли говорить. Это секретно.

— Значит, скоро все узнаем.

— Люк! Рей! — раздался звонкий, громкий голос Леи. — Идёмте!

— Очень скоро, — попрощалась Рей. — До встречи, Биггс.

— Увидимся, — Люк похлопал его по плечу и бросился вперёд, обежав её и почти поравнявшись с Леей. Рей улыбнулась. Надо будет не забыть сказать им. Скоро, когда всё закончится. Когда они смогут поговорить.

Она обернулась. Хан стоял, прислонившись к «Соколу», о чём-то болтая с Чуи. Он пожал плечами и подмигнул ей. Она ответила лишь кивком. Пусть наслаждается последними часами своей свободы, пока ещё может. Скоро он вернётся к ним. Как и сама Рей, когда ещё давно выбрала путь джедая.

Явин-IV вокруг ощущался… странно. Только коснувшись Силы, она почувствовала бурлившую вокруг тёмную энергию, концентрировавшуюся вокруг лагеря повстанцев. Здесь что-то определённо было не так. Кто-то могущественный следил за ними, но почему-то пока не вмешивался в происходящее, будто выжидая чего-то, момента, чтобы нанести удар.

В этой тьме повстанцы светились несколькими сотнями искорок надежды. Особенно ярко лучился Люк, только открывший в себе Силу, но ещё не умевший сдерживать её.

Восстание разместилось в гигантском строении, напоминавшем зиккурат храма на Корусанте. Рей, осматривая его безжизненные стены, сложенные из каменных блоков тёмного цвета ещё тысячи лет назад, почти радовалась тому, что Империя скоро окажется здесь. Значит, они покинут это место.

Тёмное присутствие сгущалось над ними. Оно чувствовало кого-то из них — то ли Рей, то ли Люка.

Что это такое?

«Его время уже далеко позади, но ещё не пришло, — она не думала, что её обнадёжит голос Квай-Гона в голове. — Пока ты можешь его не бояться».

Не то чтобы она боялась…

Рей выдохнула.

Она действительно боялась. Хотя бы с собой следовало быть честной. Сколько ни готовилась она броситься на защиту Люка, страх по-прежнему не отступал. Сердце билось сильнее, разум начинал искать возможные варианты, как справиться со всем, что могло обрушиться на их головы.

Если чему Рей и научилась у всех адептов Тёмной стороны, с которыми сталкивалась, так это тому, что страх следовало не подавлять, а подчинять.

Ещё бы Квай-Гон оказался прав, и кроме Вейдера у неё сейчас не возникнет серьёзных проблем.

Лея привела их в большой зал, посередине которого за круглым столом собрался весь генералитет Восстания. Кое-кого из них Рей даже знала лично. Вытянутая голова, широкие жёлтые глаза, особый костюм, сохранявший влагу, красная кожа — это определённо был адмирал Акбар.

Рядом с ним стояла рыжеволосая женщина в белом одеянии. Мон Мотму Рей не встречала лично до этого момента, но хорошо помнила по голоизображениям и рассказам участников Сопротивления — Лидер Восстания, на плакатах всегда расположенная напротив Императора, Мон Мотма вживую казалась даже величественнее.

— Хорошо, что вы здесь, — она говорила быстро и сосредоточенно, в противовес своему излишне торжественному облику. — Лея, что с планами?

— У нас. Арту, давай.

Подъезжая к голопроектору, он успел несколько раз пожаловаться на свою несчастную жизнь слуги двуногих. Рей не смогла сдержать улыбки, глядя на него. Краем глаза заметила, что Люк смотрел на неё. Она повернула голову к нему, подняв уголки губ чуть выше. Он, ответив тем же, вспыхнул и опустил глаза. Раздался щелчок, и в зале появилась проекция Звезды Смерти.

— Передайте инженерам и дешифровщикам. Эрсо говорила, что её отец заложил туда уязвимость, которую нам нужно найти. Как можно быстрее. Лея, что тебя задержало?

— Меня захватили в плен. За данные Арту, — не дав Мон Мотме перебить себя, заговорила она, — и Трипио не беспокойся, до них Вейдер не добрался.

— Но теперь вы все здесь. Расскажешь?

— Нас настигли возле Татуина, — объяснила Лея. — Я отправила дроидов вниз, к… — она замялась, — к Оби-Вану Кеноби. Я рисковала, я знаю, но это сработало. — Люку всё ещё было больно. Рей понимала его сейчас, как никогда до этого.

— Оби-Ван?..

— Он погиб, когда меня вытаскивали со Звезды Смерти, — Лея опустила голову. — Мне жаль, Мон.

— Проклятье, он был хорошим воином. А это…

— Люк Скайуокер, его ученик.

— Скай-уокер? — удивлённо произнесла Мон Мотма, разглядывая его. — Сын Энакина? — Люку и Лее могло показаться, что в этом содержался какой-то подтекст. Рей этот подтекст прекрасно знала.

— Да, — кивнул Люк.

— Я имела честь, — Мон Мотма не знала, что у Энакина Скайуокера были дети. Но, возможно, кое-что предполагала о судьбе самого Энакина Скайуокера, — служить тому же государству, что и ваш отец.

— Вы знали его? — Люк оживился.

— Знала. Но, к сожалению, сейчас не могу рассказать вам о нём. Надеюсь, вы понимаете. — Краем глаза Рей заметила, как он кивнул и снова опустил голову. — Лея, сколько у нас времени?

— Меньше, чем хотелось бы, — мрачно проговорила та. — Рей вам расскажет.

— Рей?

— Ещё один последний джедай, свалившийся на ваши головы. Вы уж простите, — отшутившись, Рей тут же сделала несколько шагов вперёд, не оттеняя, но заслоняя собой Люка. — Времени слишком мало. Вейдер поместил на наш корабль отслеживающее устройство, обезвредить которое мы с пилотом корабля смогли только в гиперпространстве. Они знают, куда мы направлялись, и, боюсь, вот-вот узнают, где мы сейчас. У нас не больше нескольких дней в лучшем случае. В худшем, я опасаюсь, несколько часов.

— Мы обречены! — раздался механический возглас. В зале поднялся шум. Мон Мотма подняла руку, призывая всех успокоиться.

— Всем начать подготовку, — она заговорила громко и спокойно. — Вейдер не будет ждать, пока мы его тут обсуждаем. Вперёд, вперёд!

В поднявшемся гомоне Рей едва различила голос Люка.

— А нам куда?

— Нам нужны пилоты, — откликнулась Лея, — пойдём в ангар. Рей, ты тоже. Трипио, оставайся тут, Арту, за нами.

— Как хорошо, что я…

Остаток фразы Трипио Рей не услышала. Она, замыкая нестройную колонну из трёх людей и одного дроида, почти бегом устремилась в ангар. Вейдер вот-вот будет здесь.

Она уже чувствовала холодное, мерное дыхание у себя за спиной.

***

Хан ставил электронную подпись на каких-то документах, когда они пробегали мимо, направляясь к «Икс-вингам».

— Ты всё-таки решил улететь? — первым не удержался от вопроса Люк.

— Да. А что мне тут делать? Это ваши принципы и ваш бой, вам и сражаться. С меня хватит. Повоевал, — бросил он. — Больше не хочу.

— Ты воевал в гражданскую? — ощетинилась Лея.

— Пришлось помочь вашим несколько раз, ваше высочество, — столь же резко отозвался Хан.

Не солгал ведь: и через тридцать пять лет она слышала историю про то, как дезертировавший из войск Империи Хан Соло выручил Восстание на далёкой даже от Явина-IV планете. Правдивы ли эти слухи или он на самом деле был отпрыском кореллианской королевской семьи, Рей понятия не имела. Тем более здесь, в другой вселенной, где вся ложь могла оказаться правдой, и наоборот.

— И теперь не хочешь?

— Теперь против меня целая боевая станция. Прости, принцесса, — он подмигнул ей и отвернулся.

— Хан, вся Галактика…

— Лю-юк, — протянул он. — Не пой эти песни хотя бы ты. Прости, парень, но этот бой вести тебе. Я буду рад, если ты в нём выживешь.

— Люк, не уговаривай его. Он сделал свой выбор, — почти прошипела Лея, уводя Люка в дальний конец просторного ангара, в котором базировалась немалая часть оставшихся сил Восстания — несколько эскадрилий небольших истребителей. — Пошли отсюда.

— Удачи, — только и сказал Люк, уходя вслед за Леей.

Рей замедлила шаг. Хан обернулся к ней.

— А ты чего стоишь, леди джедай? Тебе нужно объяснить отдельно, почему я не хочу летать с ними в одной системе? — по-прежнему шутил. Она ответила только коротким смешком.

— Ты взрослый и самостоятельный мальчик, Хан Соло. Я взрослая, самостоятельная девочка. Не мне тебя учить, где и с кем тебе летать. Сам уж как-нибудь разберёшься, без меня.

— Тогда зачем всё это? — он раскинул руки в стороны, спрашивая, почему она остановилась рядом с ним.

— Попрощаться. До встречи, Хан, — улыбнулась она, помахав ему.

— Надеюсь, до приятной, леди джедай. В каком-нибудь баре на краю галактики, если захочешь. Не, — он возвёл глаза к потолку, имея в виду всю базу повстанцев на Явине-IV, — здесь.

— Возможно, — подмигнула она в ответ и, развернувшись, побежала в другой конец ангара. Её наверняка уже заждались.

***

— У нас действительно нет свободных «Икс-вингов».

— Но, может, я вместо… — её ладонь дёрнулась. Рей хотела указать на Люка, но, едва посмотрев на него, тут же осеклась и умолкла.

Он хотел лететь. Он горел желанием спасти всех и каждого из них. Она ощущала грозные искорки желания отомстить в Силе, но они блёкли перед жертвенным стремлением погибнуть, если понадобится, ради близких. Не убить Вейдера — но положить свою собственную жизнь на алтарь спасения. А ведь он почти никого из них не знал.

— Вместо кого? — её поток размышлений прервала офицер, распределявшая пилотов по кораблям.

— Никого, — Рей покачала головой. — Будут ли какие-то ещё приказы?

— Вы лучше меня знаете, на что способны, рыцарь-джедай. Делайте, что посчитаете нужным.

— Вас поняла, — кивнула Рей и отошла от «Икс-винга», на который уже собирался взобраться Люк.

Не защищённый ничем, даже собственной судьбой, он отправлялся на бой с самым страшным своим врагом. Рей сглотнула. Она отправляла его в этот бой лично, не пожелав спорить о праве сесть в один из «Икс-вингов» Разбойничьей эскадрильи.

Но она не сможет оберегать его постоянно. К тому же, стремление чрезмерно защищать не вело ни к чему хорошему. Отец Люка, с которым ему вот-вот предстоит столкнуться — проклятье, об этом нужно, необходимо поговорить, но сейчас нет времени! — поджидал их. И, возможно, пока не знал о том, с кем сразится в воздухе. Последствия могли быть любыми.

Рей не могла сейчас рассказать Люку. Связываться с Вейдером было опасно. Особенно через Силу. Поэтому ей предстояло постараться как-то сберечь их обоих.

И, что ещё важнее, как можно больше жизней здесь.

Люк не любил рассказывать о том, как взрывал Звезду Смерти. Но их первые падаваны просили об этом столь часто, что один раз он не выдержал и сквозь слёзы поведал всю историю. Больше её не захотел узнать никто.

Многие сотни тысяч душ одним выстрелом. Этот груз лежал на нём до последнего дня, возложенный не Силой, не Вейдером и не имперским трибуналом, но самим её Люком. Рей не хотела такой судьбы и для того Люка, который возвышался сейчас над ней.

Как не хотела смерти тем, кто сейчас служил на Звезде Смерти.

Может, у неё получится их спасти?

Может быть, Люку и следовало пройти через это испытание, выучить урок о том, что любая жизнь священна. Но Рей сомневалась, что за этот урок следовало платить такую цену, если сохранялась хоть какая-то возможность этого не делать.

Она собиралась пойти на один из самых рискованных и безрассудных поступков в своей жизни, но Люк Скайуокер того стоил. Как и сотни тысяч солдат, исполнявших волю безумного тирана.

— Удачи, — Рей обняла Люка, растрепав ему волосы.

— Давай, Люк, — Лея поцеловала его в щёку. — Я верю в тебя.

Он кивнул им, надел шлем и запрыгнул в «Икс-винг». Арту взлетел, устраиваясь на принадлежавшем ему по праву месте астромеха. Рей обернулась к Лее.

— Принцесса, у вас найдётся тихое место, где меня никто не потревожит?

— Что вы задумали? — та взглянула с явным подозрением.

— Хочу облегчить задачу нашим пилотам. Нужно…

Договорить она не успела. Сирена тревоги взвыла, заглушив последние несколько слов.

Вейдер. Вейдер уже был здесь. И Звезда Смерти — тоже.

— Быстрее, я покажу вам! — крикнула Лея, схватив Рей за ладонь и устремившись куда-то вперёд.

Сейчас лучше было просто довериться. Когда Лея хотела помочь, сопротивление теряло всякий смысл.

***

Сосредоточившись на Силе, Рей выставила руку вперёд, будто пытаясь одним коротким движением толкнуть весь мир вокруг. Лёгкая вибрация разошлась по маленькому помещению, прожужжала по стенам храма и растворилась во тьме, сгущавшейся вокруг Явина-IV. Тьма сжалась, сконцентрировалась — и огромной волной поднялась над Рей, чтобы в следующую секунду обрушить цунами Силы, способное уничтожить физическую форму любого, кто не будет готов к этому.

Рей была готова. Оттолкнувшись, она будто вылетела из своего тела, запрыгивая на гребень волны. С большим трудом на нём удержалась: она давно не практиковалась в боях с тьмой. Неизведанные Регионы, полные не запятнанной ничьими намерениями и стремлениями дикой Силы, подвергали её и её Орден совершенно другим испытаниям, чем центр галактики.

Всё выше и выше поднимался гребень, всё дальше и дальше тянулась Рей. Планета оставалась под её ногами, как и источник ещё более тёмной энергии, чем та, которой она пользовалась сейчас. Он затаился, готовясь нанести удар. Рей хотелось верить Квай-Гону, что время этого ещё не пришло. В конце концов, Квай-Гон был в Силе, он-то наверняка знал этот мир и эту эпоху лучше, чем она.

Посреди тёмного, будто чувствовавшего скорое кровопролитие, далёкого космоса, светилось яркое скопление огоньков, окутанное мороком из хора преследовавших их жертв страшной катастрофы. Рей чувствовала что-то подобное на «Старкиллере» — но тогда она была слишком молода, чтобы полностью ощутить этот почти одушевлённый могильный холод. Воля отомстить тянулась за теми, кто взорвал Альдераан. И она не успокоится, пока не получит своё. Только сейчас Рей вдруг поняла, чего именно хотелось погибшим душам, — и на короткое мгновение замерла от ужаса. Они жаждали разрушения, и это разрушение несли не повстанцы. Сама Сила, слепая и лишённая разума, направляемая раной в себе самой, била в ответ, пользуясь любым оружием, которое только попадало под руку.

Никакого баланса. Кромешная тьма, порождавшая первородный хаос, и все они, — повстанцы и имперцы — маленькие огоньки, пытавшиеся сохранить рассудок и жизнь в этом бунте стихии.

«Теперь ты видишь, Рей?» — Квай-Гону почти удалось напугать её.

Она видела. Но у неё была цель. К гигантскому скоплению огоньков приближалось маленькое. «Икс-винги» начинали атаку. Времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Рей потянулась к Звезде Смерти, к каждому, кто находился на ней, и, говоря шёпотом, почти выплюнула в волну, на которой до сих пор удерживалась: «Уходите». После чего спрыгнула, позволяя цунами накрыть себя с головой.

Дрожь снова прошла по стенам бункера. Сила дрогнула — и сквозь эту дрожь Рей чувствовала, как вокруг базы повстанцев поднимается ветер, обитатели подлеска стремятся покинуть свои удобные жилища, а летающие твари уносятся прочь. Огоньки на Звезде Смерти замерцали. Они прислушались к ней. Хорошо. Теперь всё станет гораздо проще.

Контакт с разумным существом никому не давался просто. Рей сейчас пыталась сладить с сотнями тысяч одновременно. Это казалось невозможным — внушить им что-то действительно было невозможно. Однако Рей и не пыталась это сделать. Она проецировала свой голос на течение Силы, которое относило его к каждому, кто мог услышать мысли на расстоянии. Люди и вуки, составлявшие, насколько она помнила, большую часть обитателей Звезды Смерти, могли. Влиять на их разум было невозможно. Однако Рей хотела вызвать не действие — эмоцию. Она хотела их отпугнуть. Хотя бы на время. Для этого хватило того, что никто из них не видел её перед собой, но все — слышали.

Даже те, кому этот возглас не предназначался. В скоплении маленьких огоньков наконец заполыхал пожар, вокруг которого тень не исчезала, но сосредотачивалась. Бурлящий ком чувств и противоречий, перемещавшийся невероятно быстро и маневрировавший с таким искусством, которое при ней демонстрировал разве что Хан. И, не исключено, Кайло Рен.

Дарт Вейдер пустился в преследование, она чувствовала это. Времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Первое звено эскадрильи повстанцев уже собиралось бомбардировать люк Звезды Смерти.

Она снова прошептала: «Уходите». И новая волна, только что родившаяся в разбушевавшемся океане, унесла с собой её слова, вновь отозвавшиеся страхом. Она почти добилась своего.

Несколько огоньков погасли, один за другим. Дарт Вейдер был беспощаден, и столь же беспощадны оказались его союзники и противники. Рей не знала, сколько жизней уже оборвал Люк, но точно знала, что он по-прежнему держался. Ярко светящимся лучом он то и дело вспыхивал на поле боя, давая знать о себе. Как Рей, так и Вейдеру.

Звезда Смерти вот-вот должна была выстрелить. Рей в очередной раз повторила — еле слышный шёпот прозвучал даже надрывнее, чем она ожидала: «Прошу. Уходите. Здесь смерть. Они знают про уязвимость». Она попыталась уточнить, какая именно уязвимость и где, но бесполезно. Голос превратился в неразличимое сипение, и Рей замолчала.

Следующее звено погибло, добравшись, как показалось Рей, до колодца, в который и следовало отправить снаряды. Сила отдалась эхом испуга — несколько сотен тысяч душ одновременно выдохнули. Дарт Вейдер, неумолимый и неотвратимый, словно карающая длань Силы, по-прежнему уничтожал всех, кто подбирался слишком близко. Только одно звено ещё было готово вступить в бой. А это значило то, что у Рей не оставалось времени.

Она прошипела, едва выдавливая из себя звук за звуком: «У-хо-ди-ть-э». И тут же согнулась, не в силах выдержать даже вес своего тела. Упала на бок. Мышцы разжались, и она, вытянувшись, перевернулась на живот. Её энергии едва хватало на то, чтобы её сердце билось и она могла дышать. Сила в ней теперь едва теплилась, и Рей ощущала лишь отголоски её слов, уносившиеся всё дальше и дальше. Сейчас решалась судьба всех в этой системе. Тех, кто находился на Звезде Смерти. Тех, кто был на Явине-IV. Дарта Вейдера, Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы и Мон Мотмы. Затаившейся тьмы. Самой Рей.

Секунда тянулась за секундой. Рей лежала неподвижно, восстанавливая энергию. Даже простая передача мысли на таком большом расстоянии и такому большому количеству людей давалась тяжело. Возможно, гиганты, каким был Вейдер, каким станет Люк, справились бы с этим с лёгкостью. Но Рей даже спустя двенадцать лет росла, не упираясь в потолок, по-прежнему чувствуя себя маленькой, вечной ученицей.

Когда чувства стали возвращаться, а стены больше не четверились в глазах, она начала водить глазами туда-сюда, следя за временем. Пять секунд. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Всё ещё девять. Десять. Вой сирены. Топот. Стук в дверь. Запах сырости. Лёгкие вибрации. Голос Леи. Холод пола. Свист. Грохот двери.

— Рей! — кто-то сверху. Ей приподняли голову. Лея смотрела в глаза.

— Люк, — уже не касаясь Силы, прошептала Рей.

— В воздухе. Он и звено Вейдера. Рей, с тобой всё хорошо?

Проклятье. Так не вовремя! Рей слабо кивнула.

— Помоги, — выдавила из себя, — подняться. Мне нужно видеть.

Лея подставила ей плечо, и Рей, опираясь на неё, пошла в, насколько она понимала, центр командования всей операцией.

— Я не знаю, что ты сделала, но Звезда Смерти исчезла.

Исчезла?

— Не… я.

— Не говори ничего. Ты сделала достаточно.

Рей не стала возражать. Каждое лишнее слово отнимало слишком много сил. А ей нужно было восстановить их. Люку нужно было помочь. Полумёртвой она этого сделать не сможет.

А времени и без того было слишком мало. Если оно было вообще.

***

На экране оставалось только две точки, летавшие рядом друг с другом. Люк и Вейдер. Все остальные либо вышли из боя, либо были уничтожены.

Рей смотрела на эти пируэты и виражи как заворожённая. Люка вела Сила — наверное, впервые в его жизни. Он уходил от каждого выстрела искусно, как ей не удавалось, может быть, первые несколько лет. Но у него был слишком опасный противник.

Потянувшись в Силе, Рей разглядела Вейдера. Он холодной, упорной тьмой наступал на Люка, всё продолжая готовить какую-то очень хитрую и смертельно опасную ловушку. Какую именно, Рей не знала. Зато знала, что могла ему помешать. Она отошла в дальний угол помещения, наиболее уединённый.

Тут её не будет слышно остальным. Гул толпы, переживавшей за Люка, позволит ей говорить всё, что она захочет. Лея же и Мотма слишком сосредоточились на происходящем, чтобы заметить.

— Энакин, — слабо позвала Рей.

Колебание в Силе. Тьма на секунду обратила на неё внимание, а через секунду снова переключилась на Люка.

— Дже-дай, — продолжила она. Говорить даже на таком расстоянии без связи с ним было гораздо тяжелее, чем общаться с Кайло Реном через половину галактики. Она и не думала, что настолько тяжелее.

Непонимание. Злоба. Стремление уничтожить. Она чувствовала эти пульсации в Силе, одну за другой, прежде чем волна обрушилась на неё, и Люк сумел оторваться на некоторое расстояние, устремившись к Явину-IV. Но теперь сама Рей тяжело дышала, пытаясь справиться с атакой.

Вейдер убьёт её сейчас. Она задела его слишком сильно.

Что ж, ради Люка она была готова заплатить эту цену. В конце концов, Сила примет её всегда.

Хватка смерти ослабла. Рей взглянула на экран, светившийся в центре зала — и с большим трудом не выругалась. Люк бросился на Вейдера. Опять. Он решил защитить Восстание любой ценой. Даже ценой собственной жизни.

Рей эту цену была готова заплатить за то, чтобы жил он.

— Ты, — пробормотала она, — всё ещё джедай.

Вейдер снова отвлёкся на неё и снова нанёс страшный удар. Он был настоящим титаном по сравнению даже с ней, самым могущественным джедаем своей эпохи. Рей не верила, что он был полностью реален. Каждую секунду ей хотелось сбежать, отступить, закрыться в Силе. Сквозь этот заслон даже ему было не пробиться: в искусстве защиты Рей равных не было.

Но она оказалась вынуждена открываться, чтобы он не наседал на Люка так сильно.

В голову вдруг пришла мысль, что Вейдер просто изматывал их обоих. Он играл с ними, как гигантский хищник с несчастной добычей. Они оба были обречены.

— Уводите, — Рей отступила на мгновение, чтобы предупредить тех, ради кого сейчас собиралась пожертвовать жизнью. И не она одна, — уводите всех. Люк даёт нам время!

— А ты? Ты нужна нам.

— Восстание, Лея. Восстание должно жить. Уходите!

Они не стали спорить. Только Лея и Мотма положили ей руку на плечо, прежде чем уйти, а Биггс прокричал что-то Люку по рации, и тот радостно отозвался, будто не сражался из последних сил.

Рей вернулась в битву. Вейдер по-прежнему издевался над Люком, выискивая слабое место, по которому мог нанести удар. Он ещё не знал, что его ждёт, когда он до этого слабого места доберётся.

— Энакин, — позвала она, — не тронь его.

Он не мог сконцентрироваться на ней, пока его атаковал Люк. Но вполне умел противостоять им обоим. В битве, которая не закончится для них ничем хорошим.

Вдруг появилась ещё одна точка. Две, перемещавшиеся вместе. Рей встрепенулась, отвлекаясь от Вейдера, и потянулась к ним. Одну из них она узнала сразу: облик Чубакки в Силе она видела достаточно долго, чтобы не ошибиться. Вычислить вторую труда не составило. Хан Соло.

Он бросился в атаку на Вейдера.

Лучший пилот в галактике оказался меж двух людей, способных сейчас составить ему конкуренцию. Он выбрался из клещей, в которые они попытались заключить его первым же манёвром, без больших затруднений — и почти тут же прыгнул в гиперпространство. Рей не успела атаковать его.

Вейдер очень хорошо знал свои силы и обоих своих противников. Слишком хорошо знал.

— Охрана прибыла, леди джедай, — раздался голос Хана.

— Ты не поверишь, как я рада тебя слышать, — отозвалась она.

Всё-таки вернулся. Она в нём не ошиблась. Она никогда в нём не ошибалась.

Две точки на радаре возвращались. Люк и Хан.

Живые и здоровые.

12

Рей устало брела вслед за Леей к ангару. Где-то далеко раздался шум ионных двигателей, постепенно становившийся всё громче и громче. «Икс-винг» Люка Скайуокера и «Тысячелетний Сокол» Хана Соло заходили на посадку.

Остальные пилоты, вынужденные прилететь сюда гораздо раньше, встречали их аплодисментами, терявшимися в гуле двигателей. Но громкость была не важна: всё Восстание стояло в нестройных шеренгах, отдавая честь двум своим героям. Рей предпочитала стоять в одиночестве. Она никогда не брала на себя честь оказаться первой среди победителей. Не она уничтожила «Старкиллер», не она пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти Сопротивление, не она только что сражалась в воздухе с самым искусным пилотом Галактики — и победила.

Дарт Вейдер ещё вернётся, и когда он сделает это, им всем будет несдобровать. Сегодня им удалось обеспечить себе численное преимущество, почти застать его врасплох, но в следующий раз он окажется готов. Он не сбежал — он отступил, заманивая их в ловушку самоуверенности.

Совсем не похоже на него. Рей видела не так много уцелевших записей с Энакином Скайуокером, но достаточно хорошо знала, что он не уступал, пока не одерживал победу. Сейчас он ушёл от боя. Что произошло — она не знала. Он что-то почувствовал. Он изменился. Император приказал ему. Его что-то отвлекло.

Так или иначе, им сегодня невероятно повезло. Рассчитывать на что-то такое в будущем им не придётся. Только просить Силу, чтобы Люк становился могущественнее и могущественнее, и тогда он сможет дать отпор, сравняться с Вейдером, этим колоссом, в тени которого даже Рей сжималась от страха в крохотную искорку.

Люк, выскочив из «Икс-винга», бросился к ним. Рей отошла чуть назад и оперлась на ящик с боеприпасами, выглядевший достаточно устойчивым и не обещавший взорваться при случайном касании. С другой стороны уже мчался Хан. Радостный, живой, окрылённый победой. Она давно его таким не видела.

Рядом раздался писк. Она, вздрогнув, обернулась, только чтобы облегчённо выдохнуть. Это был Арту. Она опустилась на колени, прижав его к себе, и тихо прошептала: «Я знала, что ты справишься». Он озадаченно спросил у неё, не были ли они знакомы, когда она служила в Ордене. Рей тихо ответила, что теперь их прошлое — тайна, которую следовало скрывать. Арту согласился и помчался к ликующей толпе, посреди которой Рей могла разглядеть Трипио.

К ним, рыча, подошёл Чуи. Потрясая арбалетом, он ликовал. Они чуть ли не в первый раз безоговорочно выиграли битву с силами Империи, которая держала в рабстве весь его вид. Рей взглянула на него исподлобья и кивнула. Через тридцать пять лет, может, бросилась бы на шею, как всегда это делала с тем Чуи, но сейчас лишь сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Рей, — она повернула голову в ту сторону, откуда её позвали. Люк шёл к ней. Медленно, почти осторожно. Встал рядом. Его глаза сияли, а лицо покраснело — то ли от радости, то ли просто от скорости, на которой ему пришлось сражаться. Он держал руки сцепленными перед собой, поднимая и опуская большие пальцы. — Спасибо.

— Тебе, — она произнесла шёпотом, едва дыша, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться, — тебе спасибо, Люк. Ты спас нас всех сегодня.

— Я бы не справился без тебя.

— Брось, — она покачала головой.

Он протянул руки вперёд, и она сделала то же самое. Хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, как это только что сделали Лея и Хан. Рей видела, что Люк желал точно того же. Но вместо этого у них получилось только сцепиться ладонями. Он подошёл так близко к ней, как мог, и она осторожно коснулась губами его лба. Он, смущённый и растерянный, поднял голову, смотря на неё яркими голубыми глазами, лучившимися энергией. Она улыбнулась ему и отпустила.

— Леди джедай, — тон Хана ничуть не изменился, и это в какой-то мере даже радовало Рей.

— Ты всё-таки вернулся, — со смешком произнесла она.

— Оставь вас, как же. На минуту отлучился, а вы уже Дарта Вейдера к себе заманили. Так дела не делаются.

— Видишь, как тут без тебя. Я, — добавила Рей после паузы, с облегчением смотря на то, как Люк продолжает принимать поздравления от своих товарищей. Биггса, Веджа. Даже казавшаяся вечно отрешённой Мон Мотма что-то сказала. Лея снова обняла. — Я рада, что ты вернулся.

— Ты не поверишь, леди джедай. Я тоже рад.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула. — Так куда дальше, Хан Соло?

— Куда её высочество принцесса Органа соизволят нас направить, — она никогда не слышала в его голосе таких интонаций по отношению к Лее. Странно и непривычно — как и всё в этом мире, в который она попала неизвестно зачем и неизвестно почему. — Я теперь с вами на одном корабле. Вейдер наверняка хорошо запомнил «Сокол».

— «Сокол» тяжело не запомнить.

— Это точно.

Они ещё несколько секунд постояли, молча смотря друг на друга. Потом Хан протянул руку, и она уверенно ответила на это рукопожатие, едва ощутимо поглаживая его ладонь своим большим пальцем.

— Это что такое? — усмехнулся он.

— Я просто рада, что ты вернулся и снова с нами, — она пожала плечами, отпуская его руку.

Она не стала спрашивать, рад ли он. По лицу, полному сомнения, хитрому прищуру и поджатым губам было видно: он определённо понимал, какие последствия его ждут. Выбор он уже точно сделал. Что до радости — не она только что прыгнула на Люка и Лею, обнимая обоих сразу. Отрицать он мог что угодно и сколько угодно, но его действия говорили сами за себя.

Всё-таки они объединились. Хотя бы это Рей смогла не разрушить.

Сегодня она даже кое-что смогла спасти. Звезда Смерти прыгнула в гиперпространство — и до сих пор не вернулась. А значит, все, кто на ней служил, останутся в живых. Пока что. Хотя бы на некоторое время. После — кто знает, что произойдёт после. Рей хотелось верить, что ей всё-таки удалось сбросить с плеч Люка этот груз ответственности. Ненадолго — но удалось.

И вместе с тем она смогла защитить Явин-IV. Восстание по-настоящему ликовало — все вокруг оживлённо болтали друг с другом, пожимали руки, обнимались. Даже лидеры, генералы и бывшие сенаторы, казавшиеся неприступными статуями, оттаивали, подбадривая своих солдат и офицеров. Всё не закончилось на формальном поздравлении Мон Мотмы — им всё только началось.

Свободное от бюрократических оков, Восстание казалось настоящим братством. Даже не верилось, что его лидеры были элитой Старой Республики, допустившей распад одного из самых могущественных государств в истории Галактики, а два самых лучших солдата — татуинским мальчишкой и недавним контрабандистом. Сейчас все они объединились.

— Восстание! — раздался звонкий, радостный голос Леи. — Нам нужно наградить наших героев!

***

Рей, вертя в руках огромную медаль, вручённую лично Леей, сидела, облокотившись на ящик и смотря куда-то вдаль. Она едва ли думала сейчас о чём-то. Её разум очистился от всякого присутствия мысли — или ей самой так казалось. Ей хотелось, чтобы так всё и было.

Так не было. Рей смотрела на кружившихся в радостном танце Лею и Люка, ещё не знавших толком друг друга брата и сестру. Они казались сейчас такими счастливыми, что Рей даже начинала думать о том, не была ли вся предыдущая жизнь наваждением, сном. Как эти двое, так прекрасно забывающиеся в своём счастье, могли стать такими чужими в будущем?

Лёгкий стук сзади. Рей приподняла голову и повернула чуть вбок, рассматривая того, кто решил составить ей компанию.

Хан.

— Грустно выглядишь, леди джедай, — с добродушной усмешкой произнёс он.

— Ты поразительно внимателен, — парировала она.

— В чём же дело? — прищурился Хан.

— Ни в чём. Так, — проговорила она, всё ещё смотря на Лею и Люка.

— А, — снова усмехнулся он, поймав направление её взгляда. — Понял.

— Ничего ты не понял, Хан Соло, — она покачала головой.

Рей не могла завидовать им сейчас — только радоваться за них. В конце концов, она же этого и добивалась. Она не повлияла на их судьбу слишком сильно, и теперь они были вместе, несмотря на то, что она появилась на их пути.

Это, конечно, не означало, что она сама сейчас не чувствовала себя одиноко. Почти всё время, что Рей провела в этом мире, она провела рядом с Люком. Сейчас же она, в первый раз за эти несколько дней, осталась по-настоящему одна.

Хотя Хан своим появлением это, конечно, исправил. Уже не в первый раз.

— Возможно, — он сел рядом с ней, и она чуть к нему прислонилась, склонив голову на плечо. — Возможно, и нет. Но, согласись, в этой принцессе что-то есть. Я его понимаю.

— Согласна.

Рей понятия не имела, когда Люк и Лея узнали о своём родстве. И торопить события она не планировала. От того, как быстро Люк узнает о том, что Вейдер был его отцом, зависела судьба галактики. От того, как быстро он почувствует, что Лея приходилась ему сестрой — почти ничего.

Сейчас они проводили время так, как хотелось им. Вмешиваться она права точно не имела.

— Они оба… хорошие, — произнёс Хан.

— Это что такое? — прищурилась она, поворачивая голову к нему.

— А? Ты что-то слышала? — он оставался невозмутим.

— Ничего, — она только улыбнулась в ответ. — Совершенно ничего.

Они оба потом будут делать вид, что этого никто не заметил.

— Вот именно. Ничего, — проговорил он.

Праздник вокруг продолжался. Восстание самозабвенно ликовало, отмечая первую свою настоящую победу за долгие годы. Торжество, на котором Рей почему-то ощущала себя чужой.

Она и была чужой для всего этого мира.

Вздохнув, она поднялась на ноги.

— Эй, — Хан осторожно коснулся её ладони своей. — Ты куда собралась?

— Мне нужно побыть одной. Если будут искать, скажи, что я в тренировочном зале. У них тут должен быть.

— Если что, — этой очаровательной улыбке было трудно противостоять, но Рей приложила все усилия, чтобы сделать это, — вызови меня по комлинку. Только, — он подмигнул, — не очень громко. Хорошо?

— Ладно, — она усмехнулась, коснувшись ладонью его плеча и осторожно потрепав. — Если ты услышишь, конечно.

— Тебя, леди джедай, я услышу всегда, если ты захочешь.

— Я даже не оторву тебя ни от каких сверхсрочных дел? — она шла спиной вперёд, понемногу от него отдаляясь.

— Ты можешь помочь мне в них.

— Партнёры, значит?

— Партнёры.

Рей развернулась и быстрой, пружинящей походкой направилась к одному из помещений гигантского строения, служившего временным пристанищем всему Восстанию.

С Ханом ей было хорошо — и тридцать пять лет спустя, и сейчас. Но Хан не помог бы ей понять, что делать дальше. Она решила обратиться к тому единственному учителю, который не оставлял её никогда — к Великой Силе.

Она хотела сказать — к Люку. Но Люка она оставила сама и теперь расплачивалась за это.

С большим трудом она подавила слёзы, подступившие к глазам. Следовало вцепиться в него, сформировать с ним связь, удержать в мире живых, как он когда-то удержал своих учителей.

Теперь всё это было потеряно, и ей предстояло начать всё с начала. Достав меч, она вошла в тренировочный зал и резким движением зажгла его, тут же падая на пол и перекатываясь, как будто отражая выстрелы, нацеленные прямо в неё.

Она ещё не достигла мастерства Вейдера в умении пробиваться сквозь толпы противников тараном, который нельзя было остановить. К тому же несколько раз солдаты Первого Порядка готовили засады прямо в стыковочном отсеке или же пользовались светошумовыми гранатами. Для Вейдера в его шлеме те не представляли большой угрозы. Возможно, он даже их не замечал. Рей же, перекатываясь, обычно закрывала глаза, чтобы не дать противнику преимущества. Даже с учётом того, что её вела Сила и зрение было не особенно важно.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, она провела несколько блоков и выбросила меч вперёд.

В этот момент зашелестела дверь позади. Молниеносным движением Рей отпрыгнула в сторону, притянула к себе меч и, развернувшись в полёте, встретила вошедшего в боевой стойке.

Но едва она увидела, кто перед ней — выключила оружие.

— Люк, — произнесла тихо, словно боясь спугнуть видение.

— Рей, — ответил он негромко. — Можно?

— Заходи, — она кивнула. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — он пожал плечами. — Просто хотел тебя увидеть.

Просто. Он. Её. Всё внутри скрутило.

— Я перед тобой, — она улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он.

Несколько секунд они молчали, смотря друг на друга. Обычно после этих моментов Рей пресекала разговор, продолжая заниматься чем-то своим. Но не с Люком. С ним она была готова ждать целую вечность.

— Рей, я хотел тебя попросить…

Он замялся. Она осторожно и медленно кивнула.

— Ты будешь…

Рей замерла, не дыша.

— Моим учителем? Бен ушёл, и я не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться. А Хана, Лею, Биггса, — он говорил сбивчиво, и она его понимала, — надо защищать. Я хочу этому научиться. Ты… ты поможешь мне?

Это решение она приняла слишком давно. Но не хотела предлагать сама: боялась, что собьёт Люка с пути.

Всё равно сбила. Или могла сбить, приняв его предложение сейчас. Тогда всё будет потеряно.

Но отказать Люку сейчас, когда он пришёл к ней учиться? Как…

Как он когда-то отказал ей, так же рвавшейся в бой, такой же молодой, не знавшей никого, способного помочь, кроме него, лишившейся своего единственного учителя?

— Конечно. Можем начать прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — предложила она в ответ. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он за ней три дня ходил.

— Давай, — он достал из-за пояса световой меч и почти нажал на кнопку включения, когда она подняла руку.

— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Убери.

— А. Хорошо, — его щёки чуть порозовели, и он убрал оружие, вытянувшись в струнку.

Рей подошла к нему на шаг ближе и тихо произнесла:

— Закрой глаза. И коснись Силы.

Он повторил всё в точности. Его присутствие отразилось сразу же.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов, этому Оби-Ван Люка научил. — Теперь попробуй отыскать меня.

Маленькая искорка заметалась вокруг, осматривая каждый предмет, пока, наконец, не наткнулась на её контур. И в ту же секунду тысяча солнц вспыхнула рядом. Он не просто нашёл её, он её коснулся в Силе.

Эту мощь было тяжело удержать. Рей выставила вперёд ногу, чтобы не рухнуть под этим напором.

И в ту же секунду всё прекратилось.

— Рей! — раздался крик. Через секунду перед ней было лицо Люка. Испуганное и растерянное.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — она взяла его ладони, протянутые к ней, в свои. — Люк, просто… — она замялась, — просто ты очень сильный. Я не привыкла. Прости, я…

— Я понял, — тихо произнёс он, отстраняясь и направляясь к выходу.

— Люк, — она оказалась перед ним в секунду, — Люк, мне тоже нужно учиться. Вместе с тобой. Это… — она закусила губу, — это требует времени. И твоего терпения. Ты поможешь мне?

Она снова просила его. Только в этот раз он улыбнулся. Его глаза вспыхнули жизнью, лицо просияло.

— Да. Да, конечно.

— Давай ещё раз, — она снова подняла ладони. Он взял их в свои, осторожно накрывая. Закрыл глаза и опять коснулся в Силе. На этот раз она устояла. Люк всё продолжал осторожно тянуться к ней, и Рей не сопротивлялась.

— Что дальше? — дрожащим голосом спросил он, не разрывая контакта.

— Почувствуй Силу. Освойся с ней. Осмотрись.

Люк качался на волнах, спокойный и безмятежный. Медленно клонился к ней, сам того не замечая.

В этот момент Рей осторожно коснулась его сама, окружая и закрывая от всех угроз этой галактики, которые сейчас могли бы к нему потянуться. Он прошептал, чуть двигая руки вперёд: «Можно?». «Конечно», — прошептала она, привлекая его к себе и чувствуя, как он к ней прижимается всем телом, хватаясь за плечи и утыкаясь носом в висок.

Она защитит его.

Возможно, в этом не было смысла, возможно, Люку придётся пройти всё тот же путь, который он прошёл в её мире.

Но она не отступится.

Никогда.

.Inf

— Доброе утро, дети! Скучали?

Едва приземлив истребитель, Марк выпрыгнул из пилотской кабины, пролетев несколько метров, и приземлился на слегка согнутые ноги. Скинул капюшон тёмно-бурого цвета и приподнял голову навстречу кроваво-красному солнцу планеты. Эффектнее появления и придумать было нельзя.

Её юнлинги, судя по улыбкам на лицах, остались им довольны. Взрослые только глаза закатили. Чего ещё от них было ждать.

Разве того, что они ухитрились потерять её. Каким-то образом. Каким именно, Марк даже гадать не хотел. Его просто поставили перед фактом и попросили помочь.

— Скучали! — нестройно крикнули несколько детей и тут же бросились ему навстречу. Марк нагнулся, чтобы поприветствовать их — и тут же об этом пожалел. Все остальные кинулись следом, и он почти сразу понял, что сейчас скроется под слоем радующихся встрече с ним юнлингов.

Так и произошло. Он едва успевал трепать их по плечу и спрашивать, как дела. Запоминать, что с кем произошло в этом гомоне, он не рисковал. Потом, даст Сила, ещё поговорит с каждым. Пока ему оставалось только не повторяться в своих вопросах.

Они выросли. Некоторых он даже сразу и не признал: Гем’сал’иах вытянулась сантиметров на тридцать и остригла длинные волосы, оставив себе одну чёлку. Кадан приобрёл уверенность. В глазах Хелии появилось несвойственное ей прежде спокойствие. Некаалгассин наконец-то приобрёл величие, которое Марк и она хотели в нём увидеть. Вчерашние нежеланные дети и сироты, они все постепенно находили своё место в этом мире.

Благодаря ей — он в этом не сомневался.

Только теперь её тут не было.

— Юнлинги, — сверху раздался строгий голос.

Мгновенно вся толпа расступилась, даже не дав Марку подняться вовремя. Пришлось, чтобы не терять лицо, согнуть ноги и посмотреть на Кеннера снизу вверх. Необходимые жертвы.

— Привет, — произнёс Марк. — Дай угадаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Величайший Орден всех времён не справился со своей задачей, и теперь разгребать за вами придётся мне?

— Марк.

— Да понял я, понял, — он поднялся и отряхнулся. — Что, всё настолько страшно, что без помощи контрабандиста уже и не обойтись?

— Марк, — это была Фай’Шенн. Он узнал её по характерным шипящим интонациям.

— Ну да, да, конечно. Так и знал, что этим все закончится. Марк, Марк, Марк. А как найдете то, не знаю что, так пошёл вон, ты нам светлый образ портишь. Разумеется.

— Тебе никто этого не говорил, — надо же, Кеннер пока умудрялся удерживаться от того, чтобы ударить его по лицу. Кажется, то, что они с ней некоторое время встречались, пошло ему на пользу.

Марк, правда, понятия не имел, как жизнь с ней могла сделать кого-то более спокойным, но с Кеннером, похоже, действительно сработало. Или возраст. Гадать сейчас он точно не хотел.

— Конечно, — он посмотрел себе под ноги, а потом снова столкнулся взглядами со взрослой частью Ордена. Дети столпились позади: понимали, что возиться с ними сейчас настроения не было ни у кого. — Ну так, пару раз обмолвились. Слушайте, а может, вы слишком много болтали про то, что Рей просто мусорщица с Джакку, не то что вы, благородные хранители мира и порядка в галактике, и она улетела?

— Марк! — тихий шёпот прорезал воздух и едва не сбил его с ног.

Глен, первая и единственная падаван, ставшая при нём рыцарем-джедаем, заговорила. Не так уж много раз она это делала за многие годы с тех пор, как её спасли с заброшенной станции на краю галактики и помогли справиться с даром, из-за которого её на этой самой станции и заперли. Изучали, пытаясь понять, как сама природа вложила Силу в её голос.

Всем, что удалось узнать, судя по дневникам учёных, было то, что раса Глен сотни тысяч лет назад жила на Миркре. Или их предки происходили оттуда. Что с ними стало, откуда была сама Глен, не знал никто. В том числе, разумеется, и она сама.

Зато все знали, что, когда она говорила, происходило что-то очень важное. Для неё — или для всех вокруг.

— Что произошло? — произнёс он как можно спокойнее. Глен была права, тратить время на ничтожные перепалки времени у них не было.

— Рей, — снова проговорила она.

— Я понимаю. Что именно с ней произошло? Когда это произошло? Где?

Он прилетел сюда на сигнал тревоги, который давал информацию только об одном: рыцарь-джедай Рей пропала. Времени выяснять что-то, как и возможности, у него не было.

— Здесь. Несколько дней назад, — продолжила Фай’Шенн. — Она исследовала храм и не вернулась.

— Это я виноват, — Кеннеру было больно. Настолько больно, что Марку даже расхотелось злорадствовать. — Я не пошёл с ней.

— Давай мы не будем сейчас плакать о том, какие мы плохие, — он покачал головой. — Если сейчас каждый начнёт перечислять, что он сделал, чтобы Рей оказалась там, где она оказалась, мы её не найдём никогда.

Доля вины, конечно, была и на нём самом. В конце концов, если бы он не улетел, то, может, искали бы сейчас его, а не её.

В Фай’Шенн чувствовались искорки ревности. Многое же успело произойти с тех пор, как он от них улетел.

Он не осуждал: такова уж была её природа прекрасной, роковой датомирки, каким-то чудом очутившейся в Новом ордене. К тому же Фай’Шенн невероятно быстро с собой справлялась. Только те, кто долгие годы практиковался в ощущении эмоций, могли бы заподозрить её в том, что она до сих пор в глубине души считала Рей своей соперницей.

Марк понимал почему. Рей, однажды попав в чьё-то сердце, уже никогда его не покидала. А с Кеннером она даже жила.

И, в конце концов, она была их гранд-мастером, хотя никогда бы этого не признала. Ещё бы Кеннер сейчас не волновался за неё.

— У юнлингов были галлюцинации, — заговорил он. — В центре храма я чувствовал какое-то возмущение Силы. Рей пошла проверить. С тех пор мы её не видели.

— Кайбер-кристалл её меча… Ах да. В центре этого храма, что ли?

Перед ним вздымалась громадина из белого камня, светившаяся даже в ночи. Древнее джедайское строение, наверное, воздвигнутое ещё до того периода, как произошёл первый Раскол. Монументальные колоссы той поры стояли очень веками. А этот, похоже, длительное время поддерживали. Судя по плитке — быть может, порядка десяти тысяч лет. Потом забросили.

— Да, — в голосе Фай’Шенн сквозили ледяные нотки. Придётся привыкать.

Возможно, лучше бы забросили раньше. Тогда ему не пришлось бы лететь сюда. А Рей бы не исчезла.

— Яс-с-сно, — процедил он и, закрыв глаза, выставил руку вперёд, касаясь Силы.

Посередине храма действительно бурлил какой-то мощный её источник. То самое возмущение. Точное происхождение сейчас установить не получалось. Нужно будет запускать сканирование.

Марка волновало другое. Он не видел светового меча Рей, точнее, не чувствовал кайбер-кристалла. Ни следа. Будто её здесь никогда и не было.

— Похоже, портал, — выдохнул он, открывая глаза и снова прижимая ладонь к телу. — Её куда-то отправило. Я не могу понять куда.

— Но с юнлингами же происходило не это, — возразил Кеннер.

В умении констатировать истину ему равных не нашлось бы за всё время, что этот храм стоял. Если Рей выбирала, с кем жить, исходя из того, как часто ей будут говорить, как она незабываема, то, пожалуй, она зря с Кеннером рассталась.

Вслух Марк говорить этого не стал. Во-первых, Фай’Шенн не поймёт, и им с Кеннером придётся защищаться вдвоём. Что из этого было ужаснее, он пока не решил. Во-вторых, Кеннер в действительности говорил совершенно другое: обычные порталы не влияли на психику таким образом.

Рей в очередной раз набрела на что-то особенное. Не пропади она сама при этом, он был бы рад такой необычной находке.

— Значит, это не такой портал, который мы с вами знаем. Вы там бывали с тех пор, как Рей пропала?

— Нет.

— Яс-с-сно, — кивнул он. — Ладно. Надо понять, функционирует ли та штука. Арту! — крикнул он. — Запусти сканирование!

Из «Икс-винга» раздался недовольный треск.

— Послушай, я тоже много чего не хочу, — крикнул Марк. — И я тоже об этом говорю открыто, но дело само себя не сделает.

— Так вот почему она не волновалась из-за того, что он исчез, — задумчиво проговорил Кеннер.

— Разу… — его оборвала настороженная трель.

— Тропы? Их же все разрушили один Вейдер знает сколько тысяч лет назад? — непонимающе спросил Марк.

С тысячами он, конечно, погорячился. Последнюю Тропу засыпало не так давно — лет сорок назад. Но все полагали, что она оказалась последней.

— Ах, у тебя подозрения? — бросил он в ответ на ещё одну реплику Арту. — Тогда вылезай оттуда и пошли, раз у тебя подозрения, — послышалась гневная тирада. — Ладно, ладно, старик, завязывай с ворчанием и выбирайся.

Конечно, Арту оставался прав в одном — установить, что Рей попала именно на Тропу, возможности отсюда не было. Им придётся залезть к зверю в самую глотку.

— Тропы? — переспросила Фай’Шенн, явно удивлённая.

— У него подозрения, — кивнул Кеннер в сторону астромеха, медленно выкатившегося из-за «Икс-винга». — Я надеюсь, что дело не в этом. Но нам придётся осмотреть это место, будьте готовы ко всему.

Он поднял руки вверх, ловя в одну астролябию, а в другую — свой любимый инструмент, детектор Силы. Это устройство, которое он когда-то Силой и собрал по древним чертежам забытых мастеров эпохи до Старой Республики, содержало в себе кайбер-кристалл, особенно чувствительный к присутствию аномалий в Силе. Для поиска джедаев в эпоху Палпатина не подошёл бы, зато что-то более существенное, вроде осознанного воздействия на носителя или храма, скрытого в недрах планеты, обнаруживал легко.

Быстрым шагом Марк двинулся прямо к храму. Арту гнался за ним на четырёх колёсах, Глен не отставала на своих двоих. Фай’Шенн и Кеннер шли следом. Остальные члены Ордена двигались в хвосте, хотя и они старались не задерживаться.

Вернуть своего рыцаря хотели все.

***

— Сто-ять! — Марк выставил руки в стороны, давая понять, что дальше идти небезопасно. Закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на Силе вокруг.

«Марк».

Что?

«Марк! Марк! Марк!»

Подняв веки, он начал озираться по сторонам. И увидел перед собой её.

Рей.

Первым импульсом было броситься к ней, однако электрический разряд, услужливо пущенный Арту, остановил его. И в ту же секунду перед ним загорелась дорога, а вокруг вспыхнуло звёздное небо.

— Что такое? — спросил стоявший позади Кеннер.

— Тропа, — отозвался Марк. — Проклятье, старик был прав. Рей, — он развернулся к Ордену, — оказалась по ту её сторону.

— Нужно идти её спасать! — крикнул кто-то из юнлингов.

— Не так быстро, мой юный друг, — отозвался Марк. — Это путь в один конец. В лучшем случае мы найдём там Рей. В идеальном — способ связаться с нами. Каким чудом мы сможем вернуться обратно, я не знаю.

— Эзра Бриджер же сумел, — возразила Фай’Шенн.

Надежда. Вечный путь джедаев, с которого они не свернут никогда. И, возможно, к несчастью для самих себя.

— Эзра Бриджер не попадал в прошлое, — в первый раз за всё время заговорила Айген.

В отличие от большей части тех, кто находился здесь, она нашла Орден, который собирала Рей, сама. Как именно — особенно никогда не распространялась. Но на тот момент она уже была взрослым, хорошо обученным рыцарем. От вопроса, кто именно ею занимался, старалась уклониться.

Марк несколько раз отслеживал её путь в Орден лично. И всякий раз останавливался на единственной, самой неправдоподобной из догадок: Айген учила Асока Тано, давным-давно исчезнувшая ученица Дарта Вейдера.

Но только Асока Тано могла так точно рассуждать об Эзре Бриджере.

Похоже, он всё-таки правильно её вычислил.

— Или в будущее. Так надолго, во всяком случае. И даже тогда у него оставался шанс не вернуться. Для Рей, — Айген выдохнула, — это стало реальностью. Если мы попытаемся её вернуть, с нами будет то же самое. Марк прав.

Ситуация была безвыходной. Весь Орден замолчал, и даже Арту не нарушал эту тишину своими трелями.

Они стояли перед тяжёлым выбором. Оставить Рей там, куда она попала, одну и продолжить защищать галактику — или переместиться к ней и в самом светлом из исходов иметь лишь возможность связываться с этим миром. А значит — в случае чего смиренно наблюдать за его гибелью.

— Нужно улетать отсюда, — произнесла Айген. — Иначе Тропа захватит и нас.

— Мы не можем оставить Рей! — юнлинги не успокаивались. Марк чувствовал их возмущение в Силе.

Ему было никогда не достичь того уровня владения ей, до которого Рей добралась играючи. Он всегда полагался скорее на собственную сноровку. Но в этом месте Сила кипела, и даже он мог ощущать эмоции всех вокруг гораздо лучше, чем обычно.

— Мы не можем оставить галактику без защиты. Рей бы этого хотела, — произнёс Кеннер.

— Ты говоришь о ней, как будто она уже умерла, — Марк чувствовал собственное раздражение, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Для нас, если вы с Айген правы, это почти так, — в голосе Фай’Шенн сквозила боль.

Арту издал недовольную трель. Марк до боли сжал кулаки.

— Вот так? Вот так просто? — он не верил в это. — Вы вот так сдадитесь?

— Марк, — произнёс Кеннер. — Никто не хочет сдаваться. Но мы не можем бросить галактику. Даже ради Рей. Это наш путь.

Конечно. Их путь.

Их.

— Ваш, — Марк поднял голову и взглянул прямо в глаза Кеннеру. — Не мой. Старик, — окликнул он Арту, — пошли.

Он не успел сделать первый шаг, когда Глен выбежала из толпы и преградила ему и Арту дорогу собой. Жестами показала: «Разделиться, не разойтись. Я с тобой».

— Ты уверена?

Кивок.

— Я тоже уверена, — Айген подошла к нему.

Марк ещё раз оглядел оставшийся Орден, словно в последний раз предлагая им отправиться в безнадёжный поход.

— Марк, — заговорил Кеннер. — Ты знаешь…

— Я знаю. Ты прав, кому-то нужно остаться здесь. Фай, — он знал, что она будет злиться, когда он обратится к ней так, — ты с ним?

Поругаться не вышло — она, подтверждая его догадку, моргнула.

— Позаботьтесь о детях, — спокойно проговорил Марк.

— Позаботься о Рей, — Кеннеру — и всему остававшемуся Ордену — было очень больно. Но долг требовал от них не покидать этого времени.

Долг Марка звал его туда, куда скрылась Рей.

В последний раз махнув рукой её Ордену, он развернулся — и, сконцентрировавшись на её ускользающем образе, бросился вперёд, увлекая за собой Арту, Глен и Айген.

***

Они скопом выпали из портала в чёрный вулканический песок. Только Арту, в последний момент включивший двигатели, удержался в воздухе.

Марк первым вскочил на ноги и осмотрелся. Вокруг, куда хватало глаз, простиралась суровая блёклая пустыня. Небо было тёмным, только где-то вдалеке виднелось солнце планеты, некрупный белый карлик.

На его фоне непропорционально огромным казался спутник планеты.

— Посмотрите, какая луна, — пробормотал Марк.

— Это, — в голосе Айген прозвучал настоящий ужас, — не луна.


End file.
